Time of the Senshi
by PurpleMoon3
Summary: Due to the annoying habits of the most mysterious of the soliders, 7 of them get zapped to another world. Randland, sometime before Rand cleanses Saidin. Seperated, they now have to find a way to reunite without the aid of technology. Oh-boy.
1. The Big Messup

"Hello all. I'm the mistress of the almighty Bunny-slugs. A full explanation and Summary as follows. This is a Wheel of Time, Sailor Moon Crossover. It will be mostly from the SM characters POV's. Meaning we will not be following the WoT storyline unless the SM characters happen to be there. We will try to keep everyone in character. Also, if I spell names wrong don't yell at me. The names I do use are the ones I like. I don't know Hotaru's age in the Manga so bear with me. This story was an Idea that came while cooking chicken, it is on the back burner of our mind so if any one would like to see an update review.

Settings: SM- In manga, sometime after the big Coronation Scene, before Crystal Tokyo. WoT- starts some point after Path of Daggers and before Winters Heart.

Summary: The unexpected happens. Through a freak accident Mercury, Moon, Pluto, Jupiter, Mars, Venus, and Saturn all get transported to another world. Separated and alone, they must travel this new world and find away to the moon. Time is ticking, and with Pluto stuck, who are the Sailor Senshi to turn to for guidance? We now would like to present::  
  
Time of the Senshi  
  
BY: PurpleMoon  
  
Prolog: The Big Mess-up  
  
Ami was sitting at her desk in collage, typing in her mini-computer. She was now 19, and attending Tokoyo University with Usagi, Rei, and Makoto. Mina had, surprisingly, gotten a contract with a well-known recording company and was singing for a living.  
"Yatta!" Ami shouted as she finished the calculations for trans- dimensional-time-space-travel, or TDTST for short.  
"Ami-San, quiet while your classmates are finishing the test." Said the teacher.  
"Gomen nasi Sensei." Ami blushed and sat back down.  
  
Later.  
  
"So what's this meeting for Ami-Chan?" Usagi asked. She had grown several inches over the past few years and now had the grand total of 6ft. 2in. Her hair was a soft golden and still bound back into two buns with ponytails.  
"Yeah, Pluto said we didn't need to worry about squat." Makoto said as she leaned back. She hadn't changed much other than growing a bit more. She had however reached black-belt stasis in her Martial Arts.  
"It's just that I've got the formula for the TDTST. I was hoping Mamoru would be here to help. We should really wait for the others to get here." Ami replied. The plan was to travel to different moons of the many dimensions and get supplies to begin building crystal Tokyo. So long as a dimension had a moon they could use it as a focus point and go anywhere.  
Rei walked in wearing a loose pair of jeans and a red sleeveless top. Her hair was bound in a long braid. "I finished my chores so Gramps said I have to cook him a five course meal. Sorry I'm a little late." They were meeting at Rei's Temple.  
Usagi sniffed. "I don't care about Mamoru. Him and that pest of a daughter can stay in America for all I care. He told me he'd only be gone for two years. It's been FIVE!"  
Mina ran in breathing hard. She had grown to 5ft. 6. Over one shoulder was a bag that carried a notebook and a mic. "Gomen gomen! The recording took longer than I thought it would." She heaved out.  
Usagi said it was nothing to worry about. She told Mina that they were still waiting for the outers. Just then Hotaru arrived. She bowed and entered the room. The senshi of silence was now in middle school and 12 years old. She was 5ft. 1. and could play the guitar. "I would like to apologize but Hakara and Michiru are out on tour and can't come." She said.  
"It's alright Hotoru-Chan. We might as well get started." Ami said as she pulled out a round orb. It floated in the air and resembled the moon. "Usagi-Chan, if you would touch the keypad and unlock it."  
Usagi did so and the orb split into four different sections and flew to the four corners of the room. When they got there they hovered for a moment and began to glow. Ami began typing furiously into her computer. "Everything's just about ready. Only a few more seconds!" She relayed to her friends.  
It was at that moment that Pluto teleported in and leaned over Ami. "What's the meeting about?" She asked.  
Ami screamed out in surprise and hit the number 2 on her keyboard. She however, wasn't supposed to hit number two and had meant to key in m.o.o.n.r.e.a.l.m.G.z.e.r.o.  
A bright flash filled the room as the four pieces of the moon orb began to hum loudly. Grandpa Hino rushed into the room, sensing a great magic. When he arrived there was nothing, not even the furniture remained.


	2. Jupiter Act I

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even myself, until I turn 18. Sailor Moon belongs to the lovely Naoko Takeuchi. Wheel of Time is property of the talented Robert Jordan.  
  
Time of the Senshi Jupiter Act I  
  
Makoto woke slowly. She was in a forest. That much was clear. The princess of Jupiter could feel the wood around her. It was an inherited ability that came with being the senshi of lighting and forest.  
She got up, noticed that her clothing was mused and looked a bit charred. Her hair even felt warm. She waited for her head to clear and started off. Her senses told her that there was a city to the southwest. Moving off, she noted that there were very few animals in this wood.  
There was an itch in the back of her head, but it was just that. She pushed it away and continued on. In the distance she heard some wolves howl.  
  
When Makoto found a road she sang praises and jogged along it for a bit. She could see something in the distance and stopped. She judged it to be some sort of animal being ridden. Not a horse, now way that could be a horse. It was far too large and sleek.  
It looked kind of like a cat from her vantage point. She headed forward, and reeled when she saw the travelers. There were some horsemen in the party, as well as people riding huge mutated cats. They ignored her for the most part, which was a good thing because Makoto was about to transform when she saw their armor. They looked like negaverse monsters. The armor resembled a scarab, or cockroach. She had to remind herself that it was that, only armor.  
Continuing her journey, her stomach decided to make itself known. There was grumble and Makoto sweat dropped. She headed back into the forest and sensed for any familiar wild berries or roots. "I wish the others were here, I hope I'm not stranded, but if Ami-Chan was right, then all I have to do is find a way to the moon."  
She squatted and used a stick to dig up some wild onions. She was in her school fuku, and it blended well with her surroundings. After a meal of wild fruits and vegetables, she drank from a tiny spring. She found it by following the roots to where they were wettest. Makoto sighed. It would be cake to find a river if she were Ami-Chan who could hear it, or even Usagi-Chan or Hotaru-chan who could fly up and find one.  
The pretty solider climbed a tree to check the time. "Only afternoon. Weird. I must have slept longer than I thought."  
She climbed down and went toward the city she saw in the distance. While walking down the road, she idly began humming the theme from The Twilight Zone.  
She got within twenty feet of the town gates when she sensed something wrong. The warrior spun to the side and felt a rush of air pass her. "Nani?!"  
"That's the girl?" Asked a voice in front of her. Makoto looked up and saw four women. Two wore red and blue dresses with lighting bolts. They wore bracelets that linked to collars on the other two gray dressed girls.  
"Yes. Helen make good sure. Don't punish Helen." One of collared ones begged. Makoto remained confused. She held herself at the ready, waiting for another sneak attack.  
It was then she felt something like a bubble surround her. She had no idea what it was, but she checked her sub-space pocket for her henshin rod. It was still there, along with a change of clothes and a set of cooking utensils and pans. Another one of those blue-red dressed women appeared carrying an empty collar. It all became clear.  
Makoto screamed out a challenge as the women attempted to place the thing around her neck. She did an uppercut that hurled the woman in the air and back several feet. The woman was pissed.  
"You are _damane_. I am _sul'dam_. You WILL be leashed." One of the other blue-red dresses whistled.  
Ten armed bug soldiers circled the area. Makoto grinned. She could take ten, might be hard, but she could do it. Especially if she could make it to the roofs.  
"Don't harm her, too much." Said the unpaired woman with a grin.  
They charged as one. Makoto spin-kicked to give herself some room. The battle was fun, until the end. Someone had thrown out a rock and hit her in the back.  
She got herded into the town. The brunette punched another in the face after flicking off his helmet. Several of the town folk had stopped to watch the battle. Many shook their heads in wonder or helplessness. A few muttered, "Aes Sedai" or "Aiel".  
More of those gray dress and blue-red dresses approached. Makoto slammed a barrel down on someone's head. Suddenly she felt her body freeze up. She felt like she was stuck in molasses.  
The Bug people backed off. One of the gray-dresses screamed. "She's breaking it! Hurry Sandra can't hold much longer!"  
Makoto felt herself stumble out of, whatever it was. She couldn't keep her balance, and stumbled for a moment. A moment was all they needed. One of blue-red dresses ran forward.  
It wasn't the first one who tried to collar her; this one had sandy brown hair, like Hakara. She grinned triumphant as the lock clicked shut. An intense pain suddenly filled Makoto.  
She screamed. Glass cracked. She screamed again clutching her head and passing out.  
"Don't look at me I didn't do anything." Said the woman who collared the senshi of Jupiter. Makoto was unconscious lying in the mud. Several dogs barked angrily. One of the pairs of women lifted her with flows of air. The crowd broke up and soldiers gathered their wounded.  
The girl who was attached to Makoto walked beside her new charge.  
  
A/N the story is broken up into each person's own experience. Next chapter: Mars Act I. Rei wakes up with the monster of all headaches. To make matters worse she is sitting on top of a table in the middle of a snowstorm. She is the senshi of fire, with a short temper to match. What you think she's gonna do? 


	3. Mars Act I

A/N for those of you who don't know about Wheel of Time, I'm going to post a short little thing after this. But be warned, I suck bad at explaining things.

Mars Act I  
  
Rei snapped awake shivering. She rubbed her arms and cursed. "Kuso! This cold! Arrg!" Her hands immediately shot up and cradled her head. It felt like a garbage truck had backed up over it followed by an intense fire reading as well as other things; the list could go on and on.  
She took down her hair to let it help provide insulation. It was then she noticed the snowflakes. "What the $#% is this? It was spring when we were meeting." She decided to get moving; hopefully it would rid her of her headache, as well as help keep warm. She scooted her hand across the ground to pick up some snow and suck on it.  
Rei made to walk. She promptly fell waist deep in snow. Screaming in frustration, she wiped a layer of snow off from where she previous was. What was uncovered was the top of the table that was in the meeting room.  
The senshi of Mars sneezed. "If I stay out much longer I'm going to get sick." She commented to no one. A pile of snow fell from a tree branch above her and on to her head.  
Screaming, she cried, "If only this insert massive cussing here, feel free to use your imagination. Wasn't here! Mars Crystal Power Make- UP!"  
The priestess then transformed. Fire raced around her, warming her bones and melting the surrounding snow. When it was done, the raven-haired girl was no longer shivering; her transformation gave protection from the weather. She smiled happily as she began blasting a trail through the snow using her most basic attack, Mars Fire Ignite.  
What people saw was the cool and collected Rei. In truth she was just a normal every day girl, though since she became heir to the planet of war she had a short temper. Being a priestess required much of her energy, and so most of the time she was just plain tired.  
She continued burning her way through snow, when she found some tracks. After studying them for a minute, she came to the conclusion that it was a VERY large party. Both traveling on foot and sled. "Well, I do need help. Need to find out where I am and when. But I don't know if the are friendlys or not."  
Sailor Mars jumped into the trees and decided to follow the tracks from up here. It was faster; she wouldn't need to take anytime melting snow. The girl hopped trees and watched for the group. She would study them for a while, determine what to do, and then hopefully enlist their help in finding the princess.  
One strange thing was animals. She turned her head, and noticed the absence of creatures. Not even a rabbit hopped along. Once she saw the most disgusting thing ever; a fox with its guts pilled on its head.  
  
Mars had been following the tracks for two days; she was confidant that she would see them by nightfall. During the night she went to ground and melted out a small hole to sleep in.  
She had plenty to drink, and had tons of food stored in sub space, for when Usagi came over. Mars brushed out her hair and bounded through the trees some more.  
As she had predicted, the sun was just begging to set when she saw them. They had scouts, but none of them looked up, and if they did Mars was too high to be seen clearly. She surveyed the train.  
It was mostly children in the sleds. Some white-robbed people too. In fact, there seemed to be more white-robes than normal people, if they could be called normal. They wore clothing that could have blended well in ANY environment than this one. Also, they carried bows and spears. So far as Mars knew guns were the preferred form of non-magical killing.  
She shrugged and followed at a slower pace. As expected, the group traveled only a tiny bit more before settling down and setting up tents. Mars yawned. She figured it wasn't safe to go ground yet. The senshi of fire warped the up most branches into a crude bed and went to sleep.  
  
)()()()()( In the camp.  
  
One very old and wise woman looked up. She felt someone holding the power. The sun-darkened woman made her way to one of the tents, bustling gai'shain (? Don't know if that's right...) quickly lowed there eyes and moved out of the way.  
She entered one of the sweat tents. "We need to send out a party at once!" She said as she stripped.  
"You felt it to? I first felt it yesterday, and it has been getting closer." Answered an equally old woman, her hair was solid white.  
"I am weaker in the power than you. Beside, it feels...warped."  
"Yes...in the morning we will leave, but keep some stone dogs here to find it, her. The best climbers if we can."  
"Shall we tell," the first woman closed her eyes as if listening. "Sevanna?"  
"No. This stalker only made one mistake. Let's hope we can, pull her to our side."  
  
END  
  
A/N Shorter than I like. But it seemed like a good stopping place while I collect my thoughts. Not a lot happens to Mars cuz she's following persons. This story is real fun to write, seeing how nothing has been set in stone. Next Chapter: Pluto Act I. Only got one thing to say here. Pluto is going to be pissed off big time at a certain group of foxes.


	4. an Omake and a note!

WooT! The Really _really_ bad Wheel of Time description is gone. Instead please go to my profile where there should be a link to a website.

Omake!

Venus woke up last. She surveyed the landscape and was relieved to find all her comrades in one peace. They were all meditating. "Hey! What's with the Ohming?"

"Silence cretin! Can you not see the only way to maintain sanity is to become one with nature." Yelled Setsuna.

"What are you talking about?"

"Already the princess has fallen to the blue ones." Setsuna shook her head sadly before resuming her meditation.

Minako froze. She could hear singing. Every inch of her screamed to join in. She ran up a hill and pulled out her mike.

"_Mr. Sun SUN Mr. golden sun, please shine your light on me!"_ The blonde sang with gusto.

Usagi was dancing with several smurfs in a circle. They were all singing. They were also all tone deaf.

Alas, the pull of the White hat bearing peole was too much, and another princess fell into the circle. Atop a lone hill a wizard laughed. "Soon, Soon the mind control shall be complete and I shall have the power of the cosmos!"


	5. Pluto Act I

Time of the Senshi  
  
By Purple Moon Pluto Act I  
  
Sailor Pluto momentarily closed her eyes as the brightness over took the room. She ideally wondered if something had gone wrong by her teleporting into the meeting. The senshi waited for the heat to subside and peeked open her eyes. She was in a palace; at least that's what it looked like. She was tapped her time staff on the floor and heard a pristine clink from it. "It reminds me of the Moon palace of old."

Hope soared in her as she set off walking along the white corridors. Of course! Everything had worked as it was supposed to, all she needed to find was her own quarters and search the time gate. It was all running smoothly, beside, her future self would have warned her.

The green haired woman came to a set of large doors. She pressed her hands against them, they didn't budge. Her calm exterior remained as she levered her staff at them. "Open." She spoke with an air of command and after shaking, the doors parted.

Whispers were heard and she took a defensive pose. The warrior of Pluto saw what looked like people on a balcony. They were all speaking in a dead voice. Finally one turned to her and said. "Ask, she who is not from here."

She was puzzled but it didn't show. They wanted her to ask something? Well she could do that. "I don't know what you mean."

"Ask and we will give, for the price."

She leaned against the time key, weighing her options. "I want the Moon Kingdom restored to its former glory."

They people converged and spoke. Pluto noticed how some of them had braids in the hair, and they reminded her of elves and foxes. One of the more feminine looking ones spoke. "If we do this, you forfeit your other two wishes. Our power is limited, to revive something gone takes tremendous power, to revive something long gone takes even more."

She closed her eyes, the only sign that she was uncomfortable. 'There goes the sunscreen I wanted...and the new outfit...but the Moon Kingdom presides over all else. My princess comes first and foremost.' "All I want is the Kingdom restored. Anything else is trivial."

All of the Elvin people froze, and Pluto felt the power charging in the room. She felt it crawl along her skin, reaching into her and leaving through old memories. In her mind she saw bricks fall into place, magical lighting flicker into existence. Dust on broken steps vanished, furniture and wardrobes filled rooms. Computer screens displayed screen savers, and people frozen in sleep slowly opened their eyes.

As soon as it started it stopped, leaving Pluto collapsed on the floor panting. She hadn't even known she hit the floor with all that energy using her memories as blue prints. She faced the fox-elves, scanning to see any difference in them. They were only slightly ragged, faces pale and breath coming short. It was like they just finished running a few laps than wielding an amount of power just short of the silver crystal. (A/N I'm calling it the Silver Crystal cuz I can't spell the original name for it.)

Both parties sat there for precisely 5 hours. To any normal person they would have thought only a minute had passed, but Pluto was the Senshi of time and just knew these things. One of the male fox people shook their head. "Your wish has been granted, as in tradition you must make your payment."

"Payment? What payment? I thought this was your job."

"Everything comes with a price." He moved his hand and Pluto's clothing changed. She was dressed in a long pale green evening gown. A thin silver chain hung around her waist containing the mini time keys. From her neck hung a silver chain from which a small fox figure dangled. Her Key staff was unchanged in her hand.

The man continued. "You did not wish for your freedom, nor did you name your payment before hand. As payment you will use your powers with the gate to inform us of what will happen and did happen."

"If you have so much power why do you need me?" She replied coldly. She had no reason to believe or trust them.

The Man looked insulted. "We are Not the Snakes. We have power but not the power to see the pattern and understand it's meaning. Night will show you to your room." A tall woman entered with grace and curtsied to the green haired woman.

Pluto followed her out, planning an escape to rescue her princess. Obviously Mercury's plan had not gone smoothly. She glanced at the girl she was following, girl because she had been alive for a millennia and that woman could not have been. She wore a white dress that reached the floor and clung to her form. She might be a noble, or someone of high, if not for the sandy brown apron around her middle showing her a servant. "This is interesting. They hold you in high esteem, to not make you a servant. What's your name?"

Pluto said nothing and ideally thought about Dead Screaming her way out, but she didn't know how she had gotten here in the first place. Night continued. "The door was melted, so how you got here must puzzle them. As far as I can tell there is no way out with out the door." She turned around a corner that appeared out of nowhere. "I wish I knew the day or time. It's impossible to keep track of here."

Time. That got the silent person behind her to come back to reality. "It is one hour forty five minutes and twenty three seconds after midnight."

That got Night to jump. She turned around to really look at the person she escorting. Green hair and red eyes, she had never seen this before. The woman held a staff that felt like it was a ter'angrel made of both halves of the power. The same for the small keys at her waist. "Who are you?"

"You can call me Pluto, Senshi of Time." Night tried not the visibly gawk. She didn't know what Senshi meant, it rang a bell but not a loud one. This woman held more power than she did!

"If I told you the day I was put here, could you tell me how long it's been since then?"

"Yes." Night told her. She wanted to know if her Lews had long to miss her. Pluto felt the time frame of this world translate into what she knew. "It has been 4 months 15 days." Night took another step before stopping.

"Thank you. This is your room Lady Pluto." The girl sneered.

"Mir will be here to escort you elsewhere after you have rested."

Pluto turned to the girl. "Arigato." She entered the room, made of crystal and not unlike what her room in the Moon Palace would have been. A thought crossed her mind. Perhaps these 'foxes' weren't enemies, only people using everything at their disposal? She laughed at the irony of it all. The great manipulator was being manipulated.  
  
End. So as I said, Pluto is stuck. Next chappie is all about Minako, V- babe, or Mina for short. I might just use all these names when referring to her. Go and click the next chapter button!


	6. Venus Act I

Time of the Senshi  
  
By Purple Moon Venus Act I  
  
Mina woke to a...distinct...smell. She wrinkled her nose and sat bolt upright. "Ewwww" she whispered out of habit. Just a foot away was what looked like the contents of a chamber pot. 'That can't be right. Chamber pots went out of style a long...time...ago.'  
Her trail of thought led off as she saw a small girl no older than 7 rush out of a house across the street and dump out something in a trench. Making a large effort NOT to puke, the blonde checked herself over to be sure she only had dust on her. With a grateful sigh she looked around.  
"Usagi-Chan? Ami-Chan? Makoto-Chan? Anyone?" Mina called. She wrapped her arms around herself and shivered. It was cold and still early morning. How she got here was mystery, but surely she would be able to find one of her friends.  
Minako sniffed at the thought of being alone and unloved. No one would call her V-Babe, no one would try to steal her ice cream. No fur ball to berate. Just as she was about to break down crying when a wet nose nudged her leg. "Nani?"  
It was a dog. The fur was pale, and faded into different shades of white and yellow. A mutt. Mina sniffed. "Where did you come from little one?" The dog marched over to a pile of crates and did a point. Mina shrugged and headed over to the crates.  
The dog started whining at them and pawing. The Senshi of Love moved a crate and was rewarded with a white streak. With renewed vigor she pushed them over to show an unconscious white cat. "ARTEMIS!"  
Mina held the cat to her chest feeling the heart beat. "Artemis...I hope your okay." She shifted the cat to the crook of her arm and gave the dog a pat on the head. "Arigato Puppy-Chan"  
The dog beamed and wagged its tail. Laughing, Mina headed out to the street after putting the crates back. Everything looked different, even the clothes people wore. Some wore dresses, there was no woman garbed in pants of a shirt.  
The dog tugged her skirt. Mina looked down and saw it held her pack in its mouth. Also, it was a she. "Wahhh. Your smart." She took the pack and stroked the animal. "I'll call you Minako, it means child of Mina."  
The dog appeared to do a little happy dance. Artemis stirred; his eyes saw the dog and he became stock-still. "M-Mina. There's a DOG there."  
"Minako won't hurt you. She's a good dog. Right Minako-Chan?"  
The dog gave a yip and the White cat relaxed moving to the refuge of the blue bag. Mina smiled and walked out and down the street. She was glad she wore the pale orange knee length skirt and white top. Most just glanced at her and hurried on.  
Mina saw a place that looked like a bar. She went in followed by the dog. After taking a seat it seemed content to lay down by her feet.  
"What do want?" Asked the waitress who approached her. She had reddish brown hair pulled into two braids. In her hand was a tray that had previously held a mug of ale.  
Mina quickly remembered the few books she had read in England and answered her. "I'll have some wine. And some fish and bread if you have it."  
"Can you pay for it?"  
Mina reached into her pack and brought out some coins, they were from all different countries because she traveled so much for her singing. "Will any of this work?"  
The Waitress separated some of coins; she weighed them in her hand before biting them and selecting five. Two were silver and three were copper. "This'll do."  
The waitress went behind a swinging door and Mina put the rest of the coins away. A boy a few tables over walked over. "So where are from?" He said it in a way that suggested.  
Mina smiled. "I think you would ask my name first. It's Aino Mina."  
The boy had light brown hair and blue eyes. "Sorry Aino." He said it strangely, and worried.  
"Do you have a problem?"  
He regained his composer and leaned in next to her. He was so close Mina could smell the alcohol on his breath. "Go away."  
"Come on Aino. You know how nice it would be." His hand was on her shoulder. Mina was about to slap the fool, when he jumped up with a yell.  
  
Artemis had popped out of the bag and clawed the man at the same time Minako had bit him. The result was the person running out the door leaving two trails of blood.  
Mina giggled at the questioning look the waitress gave her as she sat down the food and drinks. Mina gave the fish to Artemis and the half the bread to Minako. She ate the rest and drank the wine.  
"See that couple over there." She told the girl. "They're going to get married in a year. I know."  
The girl looked fearful and rushed out the door. Mina shrugged and finished off the wine. She stepped back into the street and headed toward the gate. "V...we need to find the rest, then we can do the Sailor Teleport to the moon and figure out what went wrong." The cat whispered from the bag.  
"Right." Mina whispered back. She saw that the gates were watching by some people on a leash. Thinking she had nothing to fear, the girl walked straight thought the gates after supplying her name. The girls in the gray dresses looked over her before doing a double take.  
"She can channel! She can! She has before!" Cried one of them. Minako stood there wondering what was up.  
"'Scuse me?"  
"Come with us." They stepped up holding an empty leash.  
The blonde Senshi of Love had no idea what was going on, but took off her bag and handed it to Minako. Artemis gave a cry at this, but Mina gave a quick order for the mutt to run.  
No one paid any mind to the fleeing dog. Mina held herself composed. She saw a connection of the people leashed and holding the leashes. With a quick jump she dodged the weave of air. She however wasn't able to dodge the lightning that came down on her.  
Mina screamed as the paralyzing heat shot through her bones. One of the women, holding the leash, ran forward and snapped it around her neck. Once again a blinding pain circulated through her body, starting at her neck and working it's way down.  
Mina curled into a ball shivering.  
"At least the same didn't happen as the marath'damane in Armacida."  
A woman in a red and blue dress nodded solemnly.  
The person who collared the blonde knelt beside her and stroked her head trying to calm her. A damane performed some healing weaves.  
  
END. Mina is in the same boat as poor Makoto. They will be meeting up later, but that's all I'm saying. Next Chapter is gonna be Hotaru, though she is going to be confused. 


	7. Saturn Act I

A/N Apologies for the long since past update. Lots of things been going on, and I try to get everything done evenly. Almost fin. With one of my fan fics. This one has a long way to go, but I always thought Hotaru-Chan would make a good general. Anywho here's some important info. 

FADE- EVIL THING Wears black cloaks that wind does not move. Can travel by shadow and uses crystal swords that absorb light. They are like Goths in beign pale pasty. Do not have eyes. Throwbacks of trolloc breeding.

TROLLOC- OTHER EVIL THING Genitic crossbreeds of butt ugly humans and animals. Generaly mammals. Ocassionly a throw back of breeding occurs and a Fade is born, Fades control trollocs. All serve the 'lord of the dark' 'father of lies.' Or 'Strong Evil Boss.' In lamens terms.

Hotaru is in a place known as 'The Blight'.

Time of the Senshi

By: PurpleMoon

Hotaru Part I

Hotaru 'epped' as the light swirled around her. She was tempted to transform right then, but was it safe? What was happening? Where were the others? What was that god-awful smell?

She peeked her eyes open and let the light filter in. She wished she remained asleep. There was the stench of rotten eggs in the air, Usagi-brand eggs. The petite girl lifted a foot, and moved out to walk. She slipped.

The grass was covered in what looked like old moss, but it was slimy and bloated. _Diseased._ The thought shot across Hotaru's mind like a lighting bolt. Plants didn't act like this. Plants either died, or adapted. They did not continue to grow in such a manner; it was _evil._

A fresh wave of stank came past as a soft wind blew. Hotaru nearly threw-up, but she wasn't that kind of person. Reaffirming her hold on herself, she moved carefully over to a suspicious looking object.

Ignoring all inner screams, the senshi of silence picked it up. It was one of the orb pieces. The cool crystalline surface was covered in nasty goo. Hotaru grimaced as she brushed it off. Typical. Pluto had to mess everything up. _ Little misses Time Guardian Pluto thinking she knows best. Always appearing and disappearing. Giving us all heart-attacks just for the fun of it. Whatever Ami did went wrong. That's for sure..._

The small fourth-orb glowed briefly at her touch before returning to blankness. Hotaru glanced about. After retrieving the orb stone all her insecurities came crashing down. She was still angry. The girl shook her head and tucked the object away in sub-space. Her Henshin rod was still safe.

Trees were bare all around her. A twig snapped.

The heiress of Saturn spun, almost falling again, toward the sound.

"Small girl. Come to us small girl..." A strange voice laughed. Hotaru looked around wildly. The voice was like an awkward mix of animal grunts and sick people.

"Leave her for me..." This voice was even worse. It was like fingernails scrapping against a chalkboard. Hotaru knew this was not a place she wanted to be. With practiced snapping motion she summoned her transformation pen. Then IT came up and out of the wood.

The creature walked, OUT OF THE SHADOWS! Hotaru screamed. Nothing should have been able to do that. Even if it came from another plane it would have needed a medium, like a mirror, only pure evil things use shadow.

"Come forward, there is no escape." The sound was once again raking fingernails. Several half animal half human crossbreeds flowed toward her.

"Ahhhhh!" Using the valued tried and true tactic, Hotaru ran. She pumped her legs, sliding along the puss filled growth now and then, but ran like hells hounds were on her. In a way they were.

The creatures were following, and laughing, even screaming telling her about how it wasn't so bad being eaten alive. Hotaru glanced back only once.

**Need.** She needed a safe haven. **Need.** She needed a rest.** Need.** She needed to get away from them. **Need Need Need Need Need Need Need Need Need Need Need Need Need Need Need Need Need Need Need Need Need Need Need Need Need Need.**

Like breaking to the surface after diving, Hotaru suddenly broke though the skeletal trees. She couldn't hear the monsters anymore. In front of her was a massive oak towering above everything. A few flowers encircled the trunk; grass to was green around it.

Hotaru felt peace flow into her, and for a moment her fears vanished completely. She sat down on a thick root, and cried.

"Caw. Caw." A raven's crow woke Hotaru up. She had cried herself to sleep, and the nap had done her great good. A dark raven stared at her from a tree branch.

"Nice to meet you bird." Hotaru sighed. She studied the animal, wondering why it didn't fly off. "Your wings broken."

The bird hopped and wrestled with something in its wing, Hotaru was afraid that it was going to peck at its wing bone. She hurried to climb up the Oak, silently wondering why the tree seemed to be built for climbing, to reach the bird before it could do much damage.

She cooed at it. Reaching out and taking it gently, even after it half-heartedly pecked at her hands. The bird was weak, but its wing wasn't broken. What the Senshi of rebirth saw was the end of an arrow. _An arrow, with a lightly hooked head._ Hotaru kissed the raven, grasped the wing and shaft, and yanked. The bird would have screamed if it could, but it only cawed madly. It pecked rapidly at her, making blood appear on her hand.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She cradled it, moving the wing so bone fragments matched. Healing energies rushed out into the raven, stunning it. Hotaru was so depressed at what she had done that overflow from the bird went out to the great Oak she was in and helped renew it's leaves.

The bird twisted free and tested his new wing; seeing that it was fully healed he looked at the shorthaired girl. The raven cocked his head, as if it was considering something.

Hotaru took hold of a branch to get out of the tree. She looked around, noticing the raven had followed her. It circled above once before landing on her shoulder. "I'm glad you like me now. Bird."

The raven ignored the comment and preened its feathers.

The Senshi faced the tree. "Arigato, for being here. I don't know where I am, but if I could leave this here, and let this place be my safe haven." She dropped the orb stone behind a handful of flowers and moved out. The Oak seemed to shake its branches in response, but there was no wind.

Hotaru left the small grove; the raven was perched on her shoulder. One hand held the Henshin Rod, ready. She saw them first. Misshapen crosses of human and wolves, human and hawks, even human and squirrel. Then they saw her. At first they reached for weapons, but then fell to the ground clutching their heads.

The evil shadow thing came out. Slowly, a thin pale hand drew forth a darker than midnight sword that swallowed the light. Hotaru raised her wand. She whispered the phrase, and transformed.

Nothing would of prepared her for what happened next.

The fade knelt to her, face down and sword laying flat across his palms. The awful voice answered her unvoiced question. "Great Mistress, forgive us. We had not felt your power before. Ours but to do and die, we serve thee with all body and soul."

Hotaru rested her head against her glaive and looked at the raven still on her shoulder. "Weren't they trying to kill me before?"


	8. Mercury Act I

Time of the Senshi

Mercury Act I

Ami sneezed. A cold snowflake fell on her nose causing two more. The once blue-haired warrior was currently stading outside of a tent waiting. After the incident with the teleportation, Ami had woken up in a strage place. Guards had been posted at her door, and women weilding magic interrogated her.

She kept her mouth shut for the most part, only giving her name, however it didn't seem to matter as no one called her by it. The only reason Ami was still here was that they had her fragment of the moon orb. No matter how many times she asked the Aes Sedai gave her the same answer, _Ter'angrel are too dangerous for a young novice to use._ Ami shifted her feet and gave a quick glance at the well muscled boy watching her several yards away. He was a warder, sworn to protect and aid the White Tower however it saw fit, and was currently assigned to watch her every move.

"Child." Came a cool voice from the tent. Inwardly Ami groaned. It was Isareen Sedai, her 'teacher'. Obediently Ami spread her pure white skirts and lowered her eyes. The first thing a novice was taught was how to curtsy to someone superior to oneself. Ami however had trouble as she was so accustomed to bowing she gave a mixture of the two. Aside from that the Senshi of Ice and Wisdom didn't think the so called Aes Sedai were better than her. But if there was one thing Ami could do that was blend in, and she had to under the circumstances.

The Aes Sedai, magic users, called her a wilder or someone born with a ability to channel (do magic) and would do so no matter what. Because of this they assumed she had a 'block' as many wilders did. Ami opened her mouth, "Good Afternoon Aes Sedai, is it time to start?"

Isareen looked like someone had grabbed her face and pulled it straight, not a wrinkle showed. The Aes Sedai's face was calm with indifference as she scanned the Sailor Senshi, with her eyes resting on the now midnight black hair.

Ami touched her hair and tucked a stand out of the way. Anger burned in her. She followed Isareen down the path being careful to stay out of the mud. Anger became annoyance as Ami was forced to run to keep up. Like most Aes Sedai Isareen flaunted her ability to channel and quickly glided along the ground.

Another warder, specifically Isareen's, opened a tent flap for them. Isareen waved her hand and several candles lit into flame. She had been told by the Amyrlin herself to forsee Ami's training. The Aes Sedai sat on a cushioned chair, her eyes sparkled just before they asked _the_ question. It was always the same question before the sessions, as Egwene (the Amyrlin) had told her to ask, but not worded the same.

"Can you tell me how a slip of a girl manages to bring half the camp channlers running? How is it," Isareen then pulled out the fourth of the orb, she hadn't done that before. "That a blue haired girl carrys a Ter'angrel as of yet unknown?"

Ami clutched her skirts tightly. She wanted to transform right then and there, bitch slap the woman and take back the moon quarter. If she had her friends that might have been possible, but at least 60 women would rise up to stop her with in seconds. A hundred within a minute, Ami had already done the calculations in her head. Beside that, they were so closed minded that they couldn't accept the truth, or at least a version of it. "I have said Aes Sedai, that it is mine, only I can use it properly."

"Silence!" Ami bit her lip. A weave of sharp air sliced down her back. Isareen was of the green branch of Aes Sedai, and none too gentle. She looked at the Senshi of Mercury hard. With one hand she rubbed her temples. "Do you truely like punishment?" The Green put the orb away into an ivory box. "Let us begin, blocks are a terrible thing."

Ami braced herself for pain. Isareen was worse than the negaverse in Ami's oppion. Blue hair was an oddity. When Ami told them it was natural they told her to stop lying and wash the dye out. All except the blue branch of the Aes Sedai, they thought it was flattering. For every day her locks remained blue she had been taken to a quite place and was struck, hard, with the one power. She also had to help wash dishes, but every novice had to do that.

Isareen delt with every wilder under her the same way. She inflicted pain, as it was her belief a great emotional height was the key to unlocking a block. Very few other Aes Sedai knew she did this, as it was her custom to weave a sheild of air to prevent any thing from being heard.

When Ami left she was shaking. Luckily she had managed not to transform. After only two days she figured out what they wanted. They could sense magic being used, but didn't understand what it was, or the many forms it could take. As far as Ami was concerened that was as it should be. She hugged herself, ignoring the figure that followed. One of these days she would need to get her stalkers name. The Senshi giggled vilolently, wouldn't Usagi just be thrilled that she had a stalker?

The man left as Ami hurried to her quarters. As she entered she was enveloped in a hug. It was Janis, one her 'cousins'. "Was it rough?" She asked. Ami only nodded. She quickly undressed and got in her bed, the day had gone horrible as it always did, but now she knew where the moon orb fragment was, and that was something good.

A/N Ter'angrel- something that can use the 'one power' for a specific purpose. Example: Give nightmares, deflect the power, and so forth. There are 3 levels to become Aes Sedai, Novice, Accepted and Aes Sedai.


	9. Moon Act I

Okay, so here we are, Usagi's chapter! After this we get to hop around to check up on the rest of the crew. Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing, and please do it again. Yes or No, should Usagi hook up with Mat?

Time of the Senshi 

Moon Act I

The blonde warrior of love and justice was flat on her back lying in a bed. The mattress was of poor quality, and Usagi found herself wishing for her futon that was up in the closet at home. She sniffled, tears threatened to spill over but she wouldn't let them. "I guess what the others said about me was true. I'm a cry baby no matter how hard I try." A small but steady stream of tears made their way down her face.

She turned over to look in the mirror that stood on the tiny wooden desk. Her long golden hair that had once been her pride, now lay around her. She twirled a strand of it, noticing how much shorter it was. Just last week the yellow locks could have easily reached her ankles, now they hung to her stomach.

The brass doorknob turned sharply and in strode a woman with brown hair wearing a blue dress with red panels. Twin lighting bolts had been stitched into panels of the dress. "Buni," said the woman. "Today we will test your strength in the power."

She crossed the room and snapped a silver bracelet on. A silver, six foot long led connected to the silver necklace that encircled Usagi's neck. Usagi shivered as a feeling of motion sickness came over her, out of the corner of her eye she could see her _sul'dam_ become unwell too. The princess of the moon smiled. One victory, but that one victory kept them from bothering her too much.

"I assume it is time for lunch, Mara?" Usagi asked as she dusted off the gray dress she wore.

Mara gave an affirmative grunt, still queasy. They walked downstairs and past rows of small rooms. Different people, different ages, but all female. They entered the mess hall and took seats. A serving girl kept her eyes down and placed trays of stew on the table. Usagi licked her lips; her eyes followed the bowls of food with rapt attention. She reached for a crust of bread.

A small shock, like when you rub your socks on the floor and touch something, coursed through her. Usagi dropped the bread, glaring at Mara. The other few _sul'dam_ in the room observed it with satisfaction.

"Buni, bad Buni. You do not eat before your _sul'dam_. As punishment, you will not be allowed the use of forks or spoons for the next week."

Usagi looked at the stew in front of her, them back to the spoon that was being taken away. "Okay. Fine with me, foods food." She answered back smartly and tipped the bowl into her mouth. _Don't matter. The one joy that cannot be taken away, and that's stuffing your face._

She effectively guzzled down the juice and asked for a second helping. Quickly wiping her mouth with a hand she smiled to the serving girl who looked just as shocked as the other people in the room. "That was really good. Tell the cook I said so, okay?"

Mara looked at her _damane_ while she spooned warm broth into her mouth. "It is good you have such an appetite. Most new _damane_ refuse to eat, and you are far to slim for that. I expect you to be ready for testing in ten minutes."

"What are we going to do?"

"I will not do anything. You will be working, and getting your exorcise, hopefully before it rains."

"Awww. But I can't run," here the Senshi began to tick off her fingers. "I'm not good at any sports, I tire easily, my aim needs work, can't land on my feet, heck I can't even walk for long periods of time."

"Well then, this will do you some good." Mara rose from the table dragging Usagi with her.

* * *

Outside it was cold. There was no snow but a harsh chill hung in the air. Mara pointed to a wooden post fifty feet out. "Burn that."

Usagi looked at it and shook her head. "I can't. I don't know how." She was about to add 'That's Rei's forte' but caught herself. She didn't want to endanger her friends.

"You didn't even try. Focus only on the wood, now burn it, that's it, feel its pulse. Feel the paths the fire can travel. It is only fuel. Focus in the wood."

Usagi sighed and decided to give it a try. She stared hard at the post. She concentrated on it with all her might. A warm feeling came over her. The Senshi of the moon gasped. It felt wonderful; this feeling was like she was drawing in the power of the moon. She smiled to herself and concentrated on the wooden post once more.

Life lines crisscrossed all over the wood, she could even see where long ago someone carved in their initials. With the paths in her mind Usagi unleashed the power that was hers by birthright.

A solid slap echoed in the courtyard. Several people had stopped and no one spoke. Usagi held one hand to her face where it was red. Familiar drops of water beckoned her.

"What did you do." Mara accused her in a whisper.

Usagi didn't comprehend a thing. She shifted her head around, still in shock from the slap, to look at the post. It wasn't a post anymore.

What had always made the Moon such a fierce opponent was a simple matter. The moon was life. The strength of a fighting spirit, willing to die for the ones it loves is one of the most powerful weapons. Usagi was a child of the moon, it's heir and as such her spirit cared and fought for life.

The post had grown into a tree. Roots burrowed deep within the earth, but not disturbing the foundation of surrounding buildings. Branches thrust up in defiance to the sky, showing that the post had been a cedar tree. The sweet smell filled the yard. The most amazing thing however, was the carving. Long ago children had carved into a sapling, that sapling grew and in time grew over the damage. Now, on the trunk of the awesome cedar was the carving, _H.J. and K.D. forever_. Around the wording were hearts and moons. What scared everyone was how natural it all looked.

"What did you do?" Asked Mara again.

"I-I don't know. It just happened." Usagi stammered. She had never done something like that before.

"Don't give me that." Mara warned. She concentrated and Usagi howled in pain. The truth was the Mara was afraid. She never heard of a single _damane_ having this much skill or power.

* * *

At another end of the courtyard a man was riding a horse. The horses name was Pips, but that isn't important. The man had brown hair, and his sides were obviously bandaged as if a house had fallen on him. His eyes hardened as he saw the pain the girl was being put through.

"I'm glad Olver and the others are out of the city today, I would hate them to see this." He muttered to himself. Inside he marveled at the new tree. "I need to talk to Tylin about it, but she never wants to talk." Anger burned in his eyes. He so wanted to leave, but with his injuries it would be a while yet.

The man watched the mental torture, he owned the poor girl that much. Something slinked out of the shadows and over to his horse. He looked down just in time to see a black cat jump into his lap. He was about to push it off when it hissed at him.

"You must get her out of here. I can recognize the signs; your chance is almost here. Be ready."

Mat gulped. Rand was the one supposed to go crazy, not him! "What-" He never got to finish his sentence, because at that moment a wail echoed through the yard.

* * *

Usagi could feel her walls cracking. Walls that until a few years ago had never been there. She remembered all the fighting she had been through, and knew one thing, the Negaverse was never this bad. Sure they killed and drained energy, but they never tortured or forced you to their side. She gritted her teeth and prepared for the only attack she could think of.

Usagi opened her mouth just as the flood gates on her tears broke. She cried and cried, her shrieks could be heard even in the loud bustle of the city. She felt Mara striking her more, but she just raised her voice. _This is like the first time I had to fight, and I still hate it._ Mara was now telling her to shut her mouth. Usagi felt days of sadness release themselves as she hit new decibel levels.

Something cracked. Actually several something's began cracking at once. First people dropped to the floor clutching their ears, then glass began scattering.

Usagi took a deep breath, she didn't care how immature she sounded it was how she felt. The blonde carefully opened one eye as she felt the collar around her neck loosen. Normal glass had shattered long ago, and now the silver _a 'da_m's cracked. Suddenly every leash and bracelets set in a two-mile radius turned to dust.

Usagi looked down, for the first time noticing that she was in her princess garb and not the gray dress they made her wear. She turned toward the sound of horse hooves when an arm scooped her up. Usagi looked into the dark eyes of the man who grabbed her. Luna felt her forehead with a paw.

"Are you alright, Princess?"


	10. Saturn Act II

Time of the Senshi

Saturn Act II

Hotaru leaned againdt the old oak tree that thrived alone. She tried to use it as an example for herself. She must be strong; she couldn't let the dismal place get to her. The raven that she had healed earlier sat on a bolder and watched her.

The Senshi of Death and Rebirth was hungry. Hotaru cocked her head and laughed. She had enough power to destroy a planet and yet she couldn't get a cheeseburger. It had been four days since waking up in the putrid wasteland, four days since she had really eaten. Hotaru pushed against the tree for leverage as she stood up. Her thoughts went back to the past few days, after the creatures of shadow swore to obey her. Lying mother killers they may be, but they always kept their word, once given.

_She walked along the path only she knew. Her faithful bird perched upon her shoulder. An idle thought of making it her familiar passed through her mind, but was soon discarded. It was too weird. The avian friend refused to leave her alone, even when she slept. At night the raven's tiny life force could be felt near, always on the lookout._

_The messiah of Silence slid quietly into the trolloc camp. She braced herself for the stench, knowing the half animals didn't bother with digging latrines away from the camp. Sometimes it was hard for her to leave the peaceful clearing with the tree. All that waited for her was these animals, but they were her people now, whether she wanted them or not._

_The Fade saw her approach and knelt before her, one hand knuckling it's brow in respect. Hotaru gave it a nod to rise. It was too much like before…she didn't enjoy being royalty. "What do you eat?" she asked, for her stomach made itself known earlier._

_The eyeless creature was silent as it picked apart the question. Was it some sort of test? "Anything and everything." It replied and gestured to the far off cookpots._

_She stepped gingerly through the trollocs, those not passed out cowered before her. One look in the pot and what remained of her afternoon snack nearly came back up. A human arm floated in the mixture of grass, water, and dirt._

"they can't help it." She told the raven. So what if it didn't understand her, it listened. "Animal instincts are all they have. Don't know how to far and likely can't grow anything in this place. They have every right to exist as I do." Anger flared briefly as she thought again to Pluto, the guardian of time that nearly killed her just for living.

The raven flew up and circled before landing on her arm. The now fully attired Sailor Saturn looked down at her self and realized she had transformed unconsciously. Here, in this dark place, her powers seemed to unlock at the slightest notion. Saturn wondered if she stayed, would she even need to carry her pen with her?

Back in the camp she reinspected the cook pots. Human remains. Saturn shook her head and went toward the single tent that housed the fade. He was the captain of the bunch, and dealt brutal punishment without lifting a finger. Commotion caught her ear and she turned, her glaive ready to cleave an attacker.

What it was, two tollocs attempting to kill a third, wounded. By the looks of it they also wanted to eat the poor beast. "Stop!" Saturn's voice was filled with power that halted all movement. She had not really ordered those now under her to _do_ anything, and they slowly grew more at ease around her. Every one she could see was scared stiff.

"Misstress? Have we displeased you?" Asked the voice of the fade. Some said it's eyeless gaze could plant fear in the most hardened of warriors, but now it's horrendous voice was afraid. The creature watched her weapon nervously, it was a blade that promised pain to those that dare harm it's mistress.

"You shall not eat your own kind." One small hand grasped the wounded trolloc by the horn firmly. The goat/human cross howled strangely and flopped around. Wounds closed up as the Senshi glared at those around her. "I understand they have to eat. Everything does…but I will not tolerate cannibalism. From now on you send your wounded to me." She took a deep breath. "Pack everything. We will be moving in the morning."

The Fade backed up. "Great Merciful Mistress. It will be as you say."

End.

A/N: YaY! She's on the move, with a small army going with her. Woop-ti-do. Next chapter we check up on Makoto, and find out about her 'little friends'.

To all Reviwers: I'm Sooooooooo happy! I got reviews, granted it was a while since I last checked but huray! First off thanks for taking your time, it gives me the drive to continue writeing. Second I'm glad you like my work. Third, happy valentines day, spend it with your loved one, or if you don't have a loved one go by yourself some chocolate and remember; this day was invented by card companies to steal your money.


	11. Jupiter Act II

Time of the Senshi 

Jupiter Act II

Makoto rubbed her neck in a useless effort to sooth the constant pain. The silver bracelet/leash/collar bundle had taken some time getting used to, even though it was the start of all the pain. Makoto flipped on her back and stared at the ceiling. She was bored out of her skull.

Earlier

Makoto glared at the woman assigned to her. It wasn't so bad, not really. They made sure she had enough to eat, and 'exercised' her. They were however, beyond stupid. After getting the equivalent of a lecture and a spanking, they told her to blow up stuff. A Jupiter specialty. Only she refused.

Nothing they did could faze her. Makoto took lip and mental punishment like the solider she was. Uncomplaining, though at times a scream or tear escaped.

Finally they made her feel like millions of bees were stinging her skin. With no other course of action Makoto thrashed along the dirt floor. They took her back to her room, pleased about the first day of breaking her in. To them she was only an animal that needed to be tamed.

This whole attitude changed by the forth day. Not only was Makoto not attempting to do the magic called channeling, but she started to openly discredit her handler's competence.

The door to the small room open and in stepped Little Miss Pervert. Makoto called herP for short, but they were too stupid to get the hint. The woman had long graying hair that hung past her waist. From what Makoto had observed that meant she must be low born.

"What do you think you are?"P said with curiosity.

Makoto was quickly brought out of her musings of the cute guard who was assigned to watch the stables.

"I consider my self to be a P.O.W."

"A what?"

"Gee, how stupid can you be? Pee Oh Dubayew. Prisoner of War."

Pcrinkled her nose in the air. It was like she had a permanent booger up there that needed to be breathed around.

"You are not. You are _damane_. Your insolence has cost you. We tried to introduce you to a heart-friend but you leave us no recourse. I will…" Makoto tuned thePervert out and remembered the disastrous attempt of the heart-friend.

* * *

"Hello. I'm Jina." Said a dark haired girl in the traditional gray dress.

"What do you want?" Makoto replied in a sleepy drawl. It was too early for even the slave drivers to be up.

The sad case smiled widely. Makoto saw there was no will behind it. It was as if someone said, be extra nice to this girl so we can brainwash her just like you!

Makoto rolled over and tried to drown out the stupid ranting of how nice it was to have such handlers and how good it was to have someone looking after them. Did they want to be friends? It would be ever so nice.

Finally the princess of Jupiter couldn't take it anymore. This girl was worse than Usagi and Mina. At least they had a point and were interesting. This girl just talked for the sake of hearing her own voice. "Piss Off."

"What? But I…" Then Jina ran crying out the door never to be heard from again. Thank the creator.

* * *

"…be your new Sul'dam."

Makoto jumped up. "WHAT!"

Faster than she thought possible thePervert snatched the bracelet end of the _a'dam _off the peg and on her wrist. Suddenly Makoto felt as though she had been struck by lighting. Not all that unpleasant, but irateing nonetheless.

"You will not use that tone with me. The first step in reigning you in will be a simple one. It should not be painful to you. I will call you Kenya from now on. Yes. You are Kenya."

Makoto was silent for a moment as the information sunk in. "No. I will only answer to Kino." She growled out and turned to face the barred window.

Psighed and shook her head. "I feared it would come to this. The punishments you have felt so far have only been the tip if of the wine glass. Now. I want you to lift that water basin and bring it to the floor, Kenya."

Makoto ignored her and stared at the lovely dark sky out her window. It would be so easy to call forth her power and destroy them all. Well, maybe not all, her tactical soldiers mind did the numbers and knew it wasn't good enough odds. Beside that would be giving in to them.

"Kenya, tell me, have you ever burned a hand with water."

_'Yeah no big deal'._ The brunette thought. Sometimes when she had just started tocook a spill over would hit her skin.

"No matter. I think you should really take the time to understand it." The old woman said almost sadly. Makoto turned to look at her, about to ask a question when she screamed.

She felt like a lobster, only they didn't kill her before dumping her in the pot. Searing wet heat fried her nearves and made tears blossom in her eyes. Pain was immerserable.

It was like a hottub, only 100 times hotter and prolonged. Then it stopped.

"Will you submit like a good _damane_, or shall we contiune?"

Though only seconds before Makoto's mouth felt dry, she worked up enough saliva to spit at the woman. The gray haired woman narrowed her eyes and glared hate. "Obviously not."

This time the woman didn't stop. Makoto fell to her knees and screamed. So much pain, she HAD to get out…some how. Something not wholly human stirred within.

* * *

Miles away, one of the few remaining packs moved in their sleep. It was nearly time to hunt. The leader of this pack, was known as Bear Keeper, but his full name was really a mixture of pictures and smells.

The lupine animal felt an unfamiliar presence brush against his mind. It was panicked, and smelt of burnt wood and rain. The presence quickly fled and returned, as if not knowing what it should do.

Bear Keeper glanced at his pack. The younger black female wolf, Runner, had her ears twitching and stood alert. The presence had touched her as well.

An older male, Flying Rain communicated his opinion about the new presence to his leader. A younger wolf, not yet into his third year returned from scouting.

Bear Keeper looked over his small family. It consisted of six wolves. Two with little experience and one barley out of her first year. Still a pup. Bear Keeper skracted behind one ear and confrered with Flying Rain. Wolves had a hard time of it this year. Half the members of his pack had come from others that had been wiped out by either humans or twisted ones. He gnashed his teeth at the thought of twisted ones.

_Come my breatherin. We run to the aid of wolf kin._

* * *

Makoto stopped thinking after the first hour. She thought it had been an eternity if she had any concept of time left to her. The small part of her that knew nothing howled. She howled and her captor.

The woman ignored pleases and mutters, only continued to dish out pain. Makoto felt something in her ache. It was the familiar feeling she had almost forgotten. The feeling of being alone. With out Usagi and her friends she was alone. No family. Everyone hated her.

No! _'I don't want to be alone again. Never again. Plaese. I can't, I can't…I will not let them…do this to me…'_

_Hush Wolf Kin. We Come. It will take, time. We come. You are not alone._

The tears stopped. Makoto glared at the closet pervert. At first she didn't know what to make of the smells and images pouring into her mind, but soon they turned into words. Two of them gave her strength. Not alone.

Suddenly the door burst open. It was a messenger girl in house garb. She didn't glance at Makoto who sat shivering on the floor; it was none of her business.

"Excuse me Mistress, but Caddona sent me to tell you that, 'Male _damane _have been sighted near some the battle lines. All _damane _and _Sul'dam _must be ready to go into battle.' She wants you to hurry with the troublesome one."

The woman in the red and blue dress rubbed the silver bracelet thoughtfully. "Perhaps this is a good thing. Kenya would benefit from a battle I think. After all-" She turned to Makoto and smiled evilly, "everything the _Sul-dam _feels the _damane_ feel twice as much. Even to the death."

Makoto looked at herdazed. Her voice was level, but came outa whisper they didn't hear. "I have already died."


	12. Pluto Act II

A/N First off thanks to the people who are still reading. I figure on writing each character 5 parts, then an ending. Pluto's geneology was dreamed up, soI can't claim it has any fact based other than in the manga where it says that she has the blood of Chronos. Review!

Time of the Senshi

Pluto Act II

Pluto was dreaming. She was in this other realm. Nothing was familiar, but at the same time the strangeness was comforting. She felt the world spin. As the green haired warrior fell to the ground she saw someone she would never forget. Her mother.

The woman who stood before her was soft. Her hair begged to be stroked; her skin was smooth and lightly tanned. Persephone. Unwilling wife to Hades, god of the underworld. Pluto felt her eyes tear up. It had been hundreds of millennia since she had seen her mother, the woman who taught her all about duty.

"Mom, but…your time is past, how are here?" Pluto was confused. Was not her mother long dead, past into the river to await her rebirth and new life?

"My child. You are your father's daughter, and the blood of Chronos flows strong in you. Do you only see the world in the straight lines of logic and order? Can't you see the beauty in chaos, from which we were all born?" Persephone tucked a hair back and brought forth a pouch of soil.

"Mother, why do ask me these things. My duty is to the princess and guard the time gate, I cannot afford frivolous conversations." All emotion was quickly bottled up. Pluto was not one to waste time, she needed to get out of this place and find the princess!

Persephone took her daughters hand and dumped a small amount of the soil into it. "I taught you well my child. Duty is most important above all else, but duty to what you should be asking. You have forgotten yourself. See this soil? It was once a large rock, which in turn was once lava and magma which could have been anything." She pushed to dirt around till a small seed was found. "And this seed is very old my child. I picked it on the day you were born." She ignored the slight widening of the eyes Pluto gave.

"This seed is just as old as you, but it has not faded. It sleeps and waits for the time when it can grow. It knows its place. It waits to be planted, even though I have kept it in soil. It waits for the time when it can spread its seed to the earth."

Persephone smiled and closed her daughter's hand around the small flower seed. "You must wait too, for you cannot do this alone." Pluto felt awkward, then saw her mother begin to vanish.

"No, wait, Mother!" Persephone could barely be seen. Only her out line remained. "I love you dearest. My time has come…"

* * *

Pluto felt like a bucket of water was dumped on her. Slightly amused she cracked open her eyes to see a short woman staring at her. A soft flow surrounded the woman, almost as if she were about to transform into a senshi.

"You should get up. The foxes will be expecting you soon. How is it you can sleep like that? I've never been able to fall asleep here."

Pluto arched an eyebrow. The woman must be Mir. She too, acted as if such a station as maid was below her. She was an aristocrat, she talked the talk walked the walk. Pluto cracked her neck and went to wash her hands. With a simple flick of the wrist she was dressed.

Mir stood by the doorway, cool and composed. Pluto smiled in her mind. This girl was very much like herself in ways, but very different in others. Pluto gathered some hair and rested it in the small bun, then picked up her staff. She was about to leave the room when she saw her bed was a mess.

"Just a moment."

She made the bed, and was about to finish tucking in the sheets when her finger brushed something gritty. Pluto looked to find a small mound of soil on the sheets, and a seed. Most interesting.

End


	13. Mars Act II

A/N-Well, this certainly took forever getting out. But I have my reasons! Really! First off my computer, which had all my chapters notes and junk died. Little ol' me doesn't have copy's or anything so I forgot most of the story line the three months of no computer. Second I'm really lazy. Third every week I been having to write essays that zap my writing drive, but yay since the test is over they are gone! So I hope if any one still reads this story they like this chapter, because it was the most difficult to re-write. The original was on the dead computer.

Thanksto all the reviewers, cuz without you all I never would have updated,andeleI really appreciate the geneology.

Time of the Senshi

Mars act II

Rei woke to the unpleasant sensation of icy wind blasting her face. In seconds her mind went through the possible reasons for this, a) Someone had left the air conditioner on full blast, b) all the windows and doors were open, or c) somehow she was falling through the air. "Move!" Rei shouted down to the three people she saw on her current course of impact. Flicking her wrist she activated the quick release on herhenshin pen and in a near blinding flame switched over to her alternate identity. Flipping in mid air Sailor Mars landed ankle deep in snow/slush narrowly missing the three men.

Mars absently rubbed a sore ankle as she checked out the three guys. Three not so bad looking guys, she thought to herself. They looked wary, as if unsure how to proceed now that they had her out of the tree. Yes, they had knocked her out. The raven-haired girl distinctly remembered her branch formed bed rustling before the airtime.

"And what do you all want?" She asked calmly. Her emotions raging just below the priestess persona. It seemed like the men could detect her feelings, for they watched her like she was a poisonous snake ready to strike at any moment. One of them stepped forward. Mars went back to examining them. They all looked like they were from the group she had been tracking. Interesting.

" I am Josh, Jonine Sept of the Shaido Aiel." The first one said. His expression gave away nothing, to a normal person. Years of people training told mars that the way his blue eyes would focus on her, dart away for a second, then return clued her in to his nervousness.

The shortest one of them, blonde with eyes the color and hardness of steel spoke next, "Hylon." He had a melancholy aura about him, but Mars didn't think that was any reason to give one-word introductions. Even negaverse creeps said more than that.

The last unknown seemed much more relaxed, than the other two. "I'm Taylimn. We were told to bring you to the Wise ones."

Josh shot him a look that communicated in very little how much he wanted to pound Taylimn into the ground, preferably without snow on it to cushion the blow. "We'll that's nice and all. I'm Rei clan Hino. Care to tell me why you three had to shake my tree?" The raven haired girl asked testily. _Oh they better have a good reason. Cuz if not…_

"It wasn't us Rei Hino. It was just Josh all by himself. It was the only way he figured to get your attention." Taylimn supplied. Everything became clear. Josh was nervous because he was the one to disturb her. _Figures it has to be the cute one._

"If you don't tell me why the four of us are standing ankle deep in slush I am going to start throwing fireballs." _Best get to the point. I saw a few of the women floating things so they should take a magical threat seriously._

Ironically Josh relaxed at that declaration. _Okaay. Does he want me to fry him?_ "Rei Hino, you have been requested by the Wise ones. Come with us."

"I'll not be attacked if I go?" Hylon grunted for her answer. Mentally shrugging Sailor Mars straitened her tiara and started running, those guys were surprisingly fast. Better than normal humans, but not at the level of magically enhanced. Almost like Makoto when she was in pissed civilian mode. "When do we get there?"

Taylimn answered. He was obviously the most sociable so Mars kicked her speed down half a notch to talk to him. "About three hours. Depending."

"Depending on what?" _Three hours! These people must be organized and disciplined like nothing else…_

"If any gai'shain have been taken…other things."

"What are gai'shain?"

"Gai'shain are gai'shain. A wetlander would have trouble understanding." Oddly he said that with no negativity that Mars could detect. Context clues being what they were she could assume they were like prisoners or something. Wait! Did that make her a gai'shain! _No, he would have said so if that were the case._ "You're strong for a wetlander."

"Thanks…I think." And they continued on their merry way, artfully following what path was visible. Mars quickly began to idolize these 'stone dogs' ability to track. She never would have found the way on the ground alone. Talking with Taylimn was relaxing and informative. He gave blunt and at times disturbing answers, but at least she knew why that Hylon guy was so angsty. He was one step away from ronin, Brotherless as Taylimn called it.

Mars was breathing deep. They finally got to the camp, and about an hour less than predicted. It was a mass of everything at first glance. Mars quickly realized that the reason it looked like chaos was because it was an _ordered_ chaos. Everyone knew what they were supposed to be doing, so everything got done. It wasn't neat but it didn't need to be. Mars shook her head and pointed to one of the many white robed people staring at the ground and carrying a basket. All the white robes stared at the ground. "They are the gai'shain. Pay them no mind Rei Hino."

Just then a woman strode up. Her hair was a reddish brown and she wore the tan and green camo clothing most of the others did. She also had spears, just like the men. "I see you Josh. Kurlinid said that your stupidity made you stay behind to guard the tracks."

"Kurlinid thought they needed guarding?" Josh retorted. Hylon motioned for Mars to follow him. The Senshi of war had an urge to stay and watch the verbal battle but she squashed it. Taylimn walked off after saying goodbye.

Hylon led the way. Mars tugged her skirt, suddenly mindful of just how short it was. A few of the gai'shain females, who were obviously not Aiel, stared in shock before remembering something and hurrying away. The males, mostly not gai'shain, openly looked at her legs. _Perverts! When this meeting is over…_grrr. "Here."

Hylon stopped abruptly at a tent breaking Mars from thoughts that would have gotten a though talking to by the princess. Mars brushed aside the flap stepped inside and froze. It was a room full of Plutos! (A/n- not really but these people are like old and women and are know it alls.)

"Rei Hino, we have a matter that we must discuss it is most important." The undisputed leader of the gathered women said. She was probably the oldest, but looked at one of the other women who gave a barely perceived nod. "We will not threaten you, if you will sit we will begin."

Rei heard the subtle command to power down, but felt the powering up of one or two in the group. Not wanting to rock the boat she obliged. During the two second lightshow Rei was glad to hear several gasps that weren't all gai'shain. Too bad these people had the emotion control of a rock, and recovered fast. "Jevena if you will."

A woman whose hair had several gray streaks took up the conversation. "Taylimn told you about our people."

"The Aiel."

"He covered how our, what would you wetlanders say, hierarchy worked?"

"A bit. You are split into septs, clans, different Aiel groups, I got confused to tell the truth."

"Most wetlanders are. What you need to know is we are wise ones," Jevena made it sound like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "We advise the clan chiefs. The clan chiefs make decisions for the clan. However, right now there is a chief of chiefs. This person decides the fate of the _entire_ Aiel people. And this person is corrupt."

"There is a woman, Sevanna, who has taken the title chief of chiefs. Her logic is that since her husband formerly had the title she speaks as if it were hers. There is little we can do about that, since we acknowledged her as wise one we cannot openly disagree with her."

Several of the outside gai'shain had slowed down their work, listening to the speech. Rei listened with rapt attention. The gears in her head blurred, she could see wear this was going.

"Already she has scattered our people to the four winds, trusting to some device she herself could not use or understand how to operate!"

One of the others chimed in; "The woman seeks to destroy our very selves! She takes more gai'shain than there is use for, and dresses them with gold."

"She sets a terrible example for out people, following her the Aiel will dissolve into the wet land like sand in a well, becoming the people they despise."

The original woman took control. "Rei Hino, I would rather follow a blind man off a cliff than spend the rest of my days with that woman acting as a chief. She does not listen to reason. That is why we have asked you here. If you help us we will have extreme toh to you. For there is only one way to remove Sevanna."

"Sevanna was once a maiden long ago. She was never to Rhuiden, the pilgrimage all wise ones or chiefs must make. Her hold on her position is frail. There is an ancient tradition of maidens challenging one another for something, but no Shaido maiden is willing to. That is why we need you, Rei Hino. If we make you a maiden the way we made Sevanna wise one, you may challenge her for the position chief of chiefs."

END


	14. Moon Act II

Time of the Senshi

Moon Act II

Usagi sighed. Everything was looking up. She had left the horrible place behind, sure it was in the middle of a mutiny but they deserved it, Luna showed up and she was resting in the arms of a cute guy. Yes, life was good, not perfect but good. Plus the fact that they were on a horse worked into almost every girl's daydream imaginable.

"Arigato." She murmured into her rescuer's chest.

"What? Oh, sure." He answered. Usagi was puzzled. Her cute guy was breathing hard. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the crystal she had stored away.

"What's your name, oh cute one?" Bingo! Crystal in hand, now on to the scanning.

"Mat. Mat Cauthorn. How did you break," he froze and sat straight on the saddle. Staring at her he said, "Blood and ashes woman! What did you do?"

Luna wasn't having that. "Boy, do not speak to the Queen that way!" She unsheathed her claws and swept them across his arm.

"Talking Cat! Y-you heard it too didn't you," he asked Usagi. "I'm not crazy am I?" Usagi's heart nearly broke. He acted like it was a fate worse than death.

"No Mat-sama. Luna has always talked. She's the royal advisor. I'm the Queen."

The horse plodded along a the dirt path, it's two riders deep in thought. The new queen of the moon bit her lip. She was a little worried about Mat. According to her scan he had three cracked but healing ribs, a bruised hipbone and several other minor injuries. If it were Usagi she'd demand to be high on painkillers. Usagi stared down at her crystal. She wanted to heal him but the way he reacted to a simple scan made her think twice. Plus it was darn hard!

It had taken five tries to get it. The first four had slid right off him, the last she'd been using the more destructive side of the crystal. He tipped his wide brimmed hat off and wiped his forehead. "Okay. Were here, get down."

Usagi slid off Pips and held her arms out for Luna to jump in them. She scratched her friend behind the ears and looked over her surroundings. They were out in the country, though the blonde was beginning to suspect that here everything was country. An old wooden house/barn thing stood to the side. Several horses stood tied over by the trees. "Mat!" A young voice called out.

Out of the house a young boy came running, followed by a man Usagi could only describe as 'tough'. "Olver. I was worried about you." Mat ruffled the boy's hair. _He's cute AND good with kids!_

"Lord Mat, we were about to head back when we heard that the _damane_ escaped and started burning the city. Thought it was you." The tough said. He had armor and weapons. Usagi made a mental note to not get him drunk.

Mat shook his head and pointed at Usagi, "No Metwyn that was this girl." Usagi blushed and hid behind the horse. The man laughed bringing out several more men.

"And you are lady?" The question hung in the air. Luna cursed her charge absent-mindedness and lightly bit her hand. Usagi came out and faced the small crowd. She curtsied as best she could in the once again gray dress.

"Usagi Tsukino. Queen of the Moon. Pleased to make your acquaintance." Reactions varied, but Usagi was pleased to see nothing too dramatic like face planting. Everyone grunted or introduced themselves. Usagi felt something. Mat was staring at her. He wouldn't stop staring.

"Mat-sama?"

"You said Queen of the Moon, right. Not princess. And it's one moon, not nine."

"Well," Usagi held a finger to her chin in thought. "I was a princess, and still haven't claimed the crown in this world, so I could still be." She scrunched up her face. The thinking was really annoying. _I wish Ami were here. She'd be able to sort this all out._ "There ARE nine planets. I think they all have a moon, I didn't pay much attention in science class. So, I suppose, since I do rule over all the planets you _could_ say I'm the princess of the nine moons. At a stretch."

Mat visibly relaxed. "Thank the creator. I almost started to think I'd have to marry that short bald woman."

"Who?"

"Tuon something. Heard some seanchan servant talking about her, not important."

"Oh. Okay." Usagi looked up. "Mat-sama, where are we going?" She followed him in the building; Luna walking at her heals.

"First, I'm going to sleep. Then tomorrow were going out to meet the Band." Half to himself he added, "Chest feels like it's on fire."

"I could fix that, if you don't mind." Usagi was twiddling her thumbs behind her back. Mat looked at her for a long time. Then he reached up and removed a necklace. It was a leather strip with a fox head medallion hanging off of it.

"Sure."

"It won't hurt a bit." Confidant now that she was in her element Usagi took firm hold of her crystal-containing locket and whispered the magic words.

END

A/N- This chapter was mainly in place to get Usagi situated with everyone. Next time she appears she'll be in the middle of a war camp. And I haven't decided yet so I need help, should she get together with Mat? It could go either way and not effect the story too much. Oh and the fox medallion, it prevents the _female_ half of the one power from directly touching Mat. Hint. Hint. Review oh great readers, for the story depends on it!


	15. Venus Act II

Time of the Senshi

Venus Act II 

Mina's fingers tapped rapidly against her arms. She was leaning against the wooden wall of her room waiting for the brainless zombie across from her to shut up. The brown haired girl was nice and all, but she had the conversationalist skills of a four year old. All the girl ever did was talk about the virtues of the slave driving women known as Sul'dam. _Shut her up Kami-sama! _

The door opened causing the brunette to snap her mouth closed with an audible 'click'. _Poor girl, her teeth won't thank her for that._ It was another one of those women. She smoothly walked in like she owned the place and patted her charge's head. "Jemi, are you making the new one comfortable? Making sure she knows everything?"

"Yes! I did my very very best!" Mina gagged in the back of her throat. She absently reached up and rubbed her neck around the area the silver collar; the place ached like crazy. The woman turned to her and lifted an eyebrow, an action Mina had come to recognize as a warning. Frustrated she marshaled her thoughts and clasped her hands together. Smiling smugly the woman picked up the length of silver off of the table and left with Jemi. The blonde princess stuck out her tongue as the two left.

"Baka onna. All of them. Those dresses they wear totally clash." Huffing Mina scanned her room once more before throwing herself to the bed. She was about to drift off to sleep when a soft scratching disturbed her. She immediately stood and crossed the room, using all skill she had acquired from tracking criminals to silently open the door a crack. A welcome and familiar white blur sped into the small room and under the bed. Two cat eyes peered out.

"V. How you holding up?" Asked the moon cat. His eyes scanned the room nervously. A chipped wash basin caught the feline's attention. "Bring that thing over here and pretend you're cleaning the floor."

"Eh? Why?" Mina asked her friend but did as he said. The sound of rustling skirts caused the two friends to freeze till they passed. "How are you holding up?" She was worried about her pet/advisor. Artemis never seemed like an alley cat, living in this backward world was hard on him. Once carefully maintained white coat was now pale with dust.

"I'm fine. That dog is pretty resourceful, but what about you?" He asked her. She shrugged and knelt down by the bed, dipping a rag into the cool water and smearing it onto the floor.

"Bored. I can't sing, not in the mood. But it's not just me…there are others." She threw down the rag with a plop. "Oh Artemis! I've seen some girls defiant with every breath, only to find them the next day simpering idiots. How can they do that? I wish the others were here."

Artemis patted her hand with a paw. They stayed like that for several minutes, both taking comfort in the other. Everything was happening so fast. "I have some good news. Sort of. I've been eavesdropping, and I think I know where Makoto is."

"Makoto-chan! Where?"

"Shhh."

"Sorry Artemis." Mina blushed. Then her face fell. "But I'm stuck here anyway. There's no way I'd be able to meet her."

"Actually, I believe she's been captured as well. If the gossip I've picked up is correct you're going to have to act the perfect simpering idiot. Show them you can do enough damage to warrant sending out in the field. Front lines, hopefully we will be able to link up with Makoto and get out of here."

Mina swirled the damp rag around on the floor. "Well, you are my advisor. Let's do this." _Next time one of those fashion-deficient women come in here I'll be like the dog in sheep's clothing._ Mina smiled.

"Now lean over Mina-chan. I need to take a look at the clasp on this thing they put on you."

* * *

Mina wiped salty beads of sweat from her forehead and concentrated on the rock before her. Some distance away her keeper was avidly remarking about her progress to the other red and blue dressed women.

"Really Fairlyn, I find it hard to believe a damane so recently collared could adjust so quickly. And learn so fast…perhaps she was one of those white tower marath'damane?"

Mina's keeper shook her head. "No. She didn't even know what the power was when we first started. But at this rate I believe she'll be ready in three weeks. Maybe four if she gets sick."

_Sick? Why…crud! I need to be with the group that's leaving in two days. What to do…aha!_ Mina concentrated. She felt the irritation around her throat increase as she focused on her hands. If anyone had been paying attention they would have noticed a glowing symbol appear briefly beneath her bangs. Panting, the blonde pointed at the rock and imagined it to be an ugly monster. She whispered so low that her voice barely made it to her own ears, "Venus…Crescent Beam… Smash."

Pale orange light lanced away to spear the chunk of granite. As a wave of pain shot through the silver a'dam Mina collapsed on her knees. The rock she had been told to explode finally shattered as her attack met it. "Mina!" Her keeper ran forward slipping on the bracelet as she did so. They directly connected with her as little as possible, sometimes after a practice the Senshi could here one of them dry-heaving. Once the Sul'dam was positive that no, her damane was not about to die, she scolded the girl. "What you did was bad Mina." Mina winced as what felt like a wooden plank hit her butt.

"I'm sooorry. Mina only wanted Fairlyn to be happy. Mina just wanted to pass the test for Fairlyn." Mina sniffed and looked at the ground. It was true she had wanted to pass the test, so they couldn't detect the falseness of her feelings. _Go acting classes!_

Her keeper patted the blonde on the head. "That's alright. I didn't expect you to get it on the first day. Hmmm." The Sul'dam clicked the near invisible latch on the bracelet and dropped it on the grass. "Stay here and rest Mina."

Mina bowed her head. As soon as the sound of skirts passed she looked up. Mina relaxed and watched the people passing her by. She was at the damane training area. Burned grass marked some spots, and splinters of debris littered the ground. About twenty-five feet to the left of her a dirt road that linked to the city was being used. Her blue eyes watched the people, some obvious foreigners, moving in. Every now and then a native, Mina assumed they were native, would glance in her direction with pity before hurrying on.

It was a complicated matter, she supposed. The Seanchan, as Artemis reported, were an invading army from across the ocean. They came in with the damane, blew stuff up, and then took over. It didn't stop there. Now they were bringing in immigrants from their homeland. According to what both she and her advisor had heard the Seanchan were nearly unstoppable. Until recently they were unstoppable, but neither cat nor human knew why that had been changed. Yet.

Mina stretched out on the grass letting the wind cool her off. It brought smells of soup and bread, wine and cheese, crap and urine. The latter from the city streets no doubt. The sound of metal clinking tickled her ears. Mina peaked with one eye open and watched a group of armored men pass. _I bet they're real nice with all that armor off. Mina you bad girl…_ The girl sighed. No one even looked at her since she was collared! She missed the admiring glances her looks used to get; it was if her position made her a leper or something. She missed her friends. She missed the boy hunting they did together.

"This place sucks. As soon as I find Ami I'm voting we leave and destroy that moon thing and give it up as a failed experiment." She muttered.

Crunching grass sounded the return of Fairlyn. "Mina. Great news! Your improvement has shifted us up in the waiting list. You'll get some candies with dinner tonight." The woman smiled as she patted Mina's head. Mina grinned back. She was glad they didn't like wearing the bracelet with her, or they would have realized what a bad decision it was for them. "Well be leaving in two days, so work hard tomorrow! It's time to go inside."

"Yes Mrs. Fairlyn." Inwardly the princess of Venus laughed. All was going according to plan.

END


	16. Mercury Act II

A/N- I'll be taking a break for a month or two as I find WoT books to reread them. Really need to do that... Thanks for reviewing and keep it up! This chapter is mostly from an OC's point of view, but I like it anyway. Enjoy!

Time of the Senshi

Mercury Act II

Abigail was an Accepted. As such she had seen many things in her fifty years of life. Never having enough power to become full Aes Sedai, but too much to just throw out she had witnessed the power struggles between the various Ajah and the rise of three Amyriln seats. If any of the full sisters had bothered to ask she would have said the split in the White Tower had been long since due. But no one that could do anything had ever listened to her, including the group of fifteen odd novices that sat around her.

"There are seven Ajahs. Red, Blue, White, Gray, Yellow, Green, and Brown." Abigail stopped her lecture at the raised hand of one of the new girls. Slightly surprised, after all this information was known by just about everyone, but intrigued the woman nodded her acknowledgement. "Yes Child?"

The black haired girl pondered her question for a moment. "If the White are basically Philosophers, Greens fighters, Grays politicians, Yellows healers, and the Browns researchers what do the Blue and Red Ajah do?"

"That's interesting that you ask. Generally the Red Ajah will search out male channlers and gentle them, while the Blue will take up causes." Abigail took a closer look at her questioner. It was the girl all the Aes Sedai were wondering about, someone worth getting to know. And gaining their trust.

"I've been thinking, and _take up causes_ doesn't explain anything. Most Blue sisters haven't left the tower in years, and with the Dragon Reborn's decree, the Red Ajah's reason for remaining is gone. Why are they fighting anyway? Their purposes don't exactly interfere with one another."

Abigail smiled. She really liked this girl, the shocked gasps from the other novices did add to the entertainment value of this little lesson. Quickly performing a weave with Spirit and Water Abigail checked to make sure there was not any full sisters in the immediate area. "What I'm about to say does not reach Aes Sedai ears, understand?"

The girls sitting around leaned in. No doubt they had seen the weave and were frantically committing it to memory. Girls loved conspiracies. Satisfied she had their undivided attention for once Abigail started. "The Blue's, they hate the Reds. And vice versa. Most think it is because there have been more Blue's as Amyriln seat than Red's, with a Blue kicking out the last Red Amyriln over a hundred years ago, but I think it goes deeper than that. Take the recent schism for example."

"Siuan Sanche, was a Blue. Elaida was a Red. It's a little known fact they hated each other as soon as they met. I know. I was there. Just about every Ajah gets along but theirs. What starts out as simple dislike soon escalates to hate, and before you know it _take up causes_ becomes _meddle from the shadows_ and an enemy joins the Red. I don't know when it started, probably before my grandmother was born, but just about every Blue has a person they detest in the Red. Those that don't I can count on my hand, and even they are hated by the Red Ajah for simply being a part of the Blue."

"So all the signs have been here. It was only a matter of time before this whole thing started. And that's a lesson you won't get anywhere else. Dismissed." Abigail leaned back her expression passive. That was something to give the new girls something to think about. She watched them disperse to different chores, fairly certain none of them would ever choose to join the Blue or Red if they made it that far.

* * *

Ami watched her fellow novices walk away but stayed behind. She wanted to talk to Abigail. She crossed the distance quickly, catching the Accepted before she could vanish into the camp. "Abigail-sensei, please wait." Ami called. Cursing herself for the use of her native titles, she caught the older woman on the sleeve.

"Ah. The girl with the interesting questions. Don't worry, there isn't anyone nearby to think about that curious word you just said."

Ami filed those words away, they could have a million meanings implied or otherwise. "I was wondering, you do not seem to like the White tower too much. Is it wrong what we do?" Ami asked carefully, the answer she received would determine numerous factors in her plan. She hoped she could include Abigail in those plans, the naturally blue haired girl needed help.

"Not wrong no…it's all about perception. Take me for instance, my 52nd birthday was last month, but to the Aes Sedai I'm still 'child' even though I could paddle half of them. But that's not what you wanted to know was it."

Time for the next step. "Hypothetically speaking, would you help someone take something back from a full sister?"

Abigail gave a small smile. "I would live to continue this, but, the wind carries words to deaf ears as they say back home. I'll see you tomorrow morning." She left, pointing behind Ami before completely getting lost among the tents and people. Abigail walked among camp thinking. The girl was powerful, or would be in time. She thought deeper than most, and had an aura. Abigail had an ability that only her family knew of, and most of them were dead. She could feel the aura of people, places, and things. If that were common knowledge, why she'd never get away with half the things she did! Something big was coming, and the Ami girl was a part of it.

Ami spun around and caught sight of the man walking toward her. Would she ever get a moments peace? They never left her alone! Glaring, she followed the warder to the familiar tent. Isareen would not be pleased if she were late. _Isareen can go suck a lemon._

Grimly the Senshi of Ice once again met her instructor. Her senses spread though out the room, searching for the chunk of moon rock that held a small amount of familiar energy. There. Still hadn't moved from the last time. Ami's plans were coming together. She had been listening to gossip and the general feel of the camp. All the Aes Sedai were becoming tense, and her computer had detected a spike of dark energy a few nights ago. It was set on vibrate.

In a week tops, she would out of here and searching for her friends. Usagi would need to know about the dark energy, and they needed to decide what to do about all the different magic wielding fractions. Absently, Ami rubbed the back of her neck as Isareen prepped another weave. Tonight the crazy Green wanted to try pleasure instead of pain. Strangely, Ami didn't feel a thing. She wasn't sure why, but it had definitely gotten colder in the room.

For some reason Isareen Sedai was grinning. Ami's eyes widened in surprise. She was doing it, unconsciously, but doing it.

END


	17. Jupiter Act III

**A/N- Hello! This story is really moving along, I am shocked at myself. The plots coming together and I'm happy people are liking it. Big hugs to the reviewers! Words like damane and Sul'dam are no longer going to be _itallicized._ (No clue if that was spelled right.) On with the story!**

**Time of the Senshi**

**Jupiter Act III**

In. Out. In. Out. Makoto breathed. She focused only on the action of respiration, and did her level best to ignore the Miss. P. The woman was evil and the brunette had no doubt when she died her soul would roast in the fiery vacation spot of eternity. Her Sul'dam was chatting amiably to her fellow adam holder, both sitting pretty on some medium sized brown mares as the captives walked beside them.

Every now and then a small shock came through the cursed silver link when P. thought her charge was slowing down. Makoto growled softly. Startled at her own reaction she rested her chin against her chest thought. After leaving for the 'frontlines' things had been getting better. The perverted woman must have been getting some from one of the others; she hadn't done anything major since they hit the road. Then there was the fact Makoto finally had a semi-decent conversation with another of the prisoners. That had been an eye-opener.

Most of the damane, as they were called, were gathered as the soldiers made for the night. Makoto swerved away from the teary Jina, who to her credit also refrained from coming any closer. But it was Rakka, a dirty blonde with pigtails that drew her interest. The girl was younger than Makoto, couldn't be older than sixteen, but she was different. Her skin was tan, and her hands heavily callused. Two things Makoto would never associate with damane the Seanchan created, so the girl had been captured as she had been.

That wasn't anything new, but there was a determination in her eyes Makoto recognized. Most of their fellow newly taken inmates lost it within a week or two of captivity, some days. That fire was replaced with self-loathing, mindless devotion, or pure despair. It was a kinship Makoto felt deep in her bones, instincts that had come to the foreground of late. Makoto needed someone to talk to.

"Konichiwa." Makoto whispered. She swept the gray material of her dress out from her legs as she sat down. The blonde didn't blink or turn but she replied with manners not normally associated with the magic users.

"Eve 'in. Ma'am." The young girl wrapped her arms around her legs, continuing to stare ahead. Makoto followed her gaze. Three of the Sul'dam were talking. One giggled. Probably bragging about how wonderful their partners were. "I am going to kill her."

The lighting wielder turned her head. "Excuse me?"

"I told her that, you know. When they first put me with her. She laughed and told me to try it. See what happens. I didn't." Makoto nodded in understanding. If given half the chance she would sever Miss P.'s link to life, and therein lay the problem. They never had half a chance. The bloody collars prevented any form of self or Sul'dam mutilation.

The girl continued talking after a moment, her gaze tracking the woman just a few yards away. "She laughed this high pitched way. Ya know, how it's always described in stories. Told me it was futile and I should sit down so she could brush my hair. But I'm smarter than that."

One hand came up stroked her braids. "I planned it all. I know the only way to kill her. Even if I can only take one down, it will be enough. Just one."

"Enough what?" Makoto hazarded.

"Revenge. They came in. Just. No warning. Killed. Exploded the ground, and my brother." Tears began to leak out her eyes. Like a mother Makoto enveloped the girl in a hug, she remembered her own break down just a few days ago. _But I am not alone anymore. Even if it's insanity that calls to me, it is something. I won't let her be alone if I can help it._

Rakka preceded to mumble about the small village her family had lived close to. Close as in it was two days away walking. She helped out on the farm, and how every winter they traveled the two weeks it took to meet their cousins in Mayene. "Sometimes, I wonder why we had to get the harvest into town that day. Why didn't I sleep in? Why did he have to be in the road when they got there? But I can still avenge him."

Makoto rocked the girl slightly. The kid needed to get all this off her chest. "How?"

She smiled when answering. "By not doing anything at all." The implications set in, and the older girl admired the younger. It took real guts to do something like that. Part time Senshi of Jupiter hoped she would have the same conviction on the battlefield. So many things happened there.

Makoto broke out of her revere when the warm comforting presence came back. There was several this time. With them came the images/scents her mind naturally converted into a recognizable meaning. The first presence said something like, '_we come. More of us now. Close.'_

That last was a bit difficult but somehow the mental picture of several wolves leaning against one another got through. A separate presence came. '_Too many lighting bearer, silver takers. Too many hard shells.' _

The things were afraid of the Sul'dams. And they didn't want to risk fighting among all the soldiers. Not yet anyway. Makoto bit her lip and skipped ahead. She made her first attempt at a real reply. First, she thought out a picture of herself, standing strong among thick buttress roots of ancient trees. The other voices paused as they digested the new development. Suddenly a flood of approval came through.

_Bright Root._ Came the image from the presence symbolized by a bear in a cave.

_Bright Root._ Called a storm cloud.

_Bright Root._ Yipped a fat Robin. Several more joined in. Makoto had yet another identity now to add to the list. Makoto Kino, Sailor Jupiter, Princess of Jupiter, and now Bright Root.

Howls could be heard coming form the forest, and they were disturbingly close. Horses jerked in alarm, some knocking un-expecting riders off. Makoto stumbled, though for some reason the proximity of the wolves didn't bother her one bit. Miss P. had let slack develop in the adam's leash, and the brunette prisoner moved off to help her friend up. Rakka's Sul'dam had been one of those to fall off her horse, and in the doing so dragged her damane with her.

Rakka accepted the hand up. "We are going to be there by tomorrow."

"I know."

"Thank you. For being here."

Makoto took the younger girls hands and smiled. She felt the mental summons from the woman at the other end of her leash, but wasn't quite ready to go. "I have a feeling everything will work out."

"Really? Maybe you went made like all the boys."

"The men go mad?" Makoto forgot that comment for the moment. Must have been a general statement. "No. I really do think something big will happen. I just feel extremely happy all of a sudden."

Rakka titled her head; her twin braids swaying in the slight breeze. "Ya know Miss Makoto, I really think you lost it. But that's okay. I'll only see the battle field from this end once."

Makoto winced at the warning shock her Sul'dam sent. "What do you mean?"

"You should go. If you want to have strength for the morning march. G'nigh."

"Good night."

END.


	18. Pluto Act III

**Time of the Senshi**

**Pluto Act III**

Setsuna, green haired guardian of time, was starting to get impatient. The fox people she met at the beginning of her stint as personal news reporter had yet to show their faces once again. Instead, they had her writing reports about three people, and she couldn't figure out what was so important about these ta'veren. It irked her that she had to filter through so much trivial information and focus on the comings and goings of the men and their consorts. Who cared what they ate for breakfast? What difference does choice of fabric make?

"This is so, inefficient!" Setsuna growled as her quill scratched the parchment. Far be it for the fox people to give her decent time frame or event to use as a base for her readings, but they didn't even have pens! One would think with all their great power, they would have invented a ballpoint pen by now. "If I find out that this stupid woman is wearing divided skirts that go, 'whisk whisk' one more time..."

"Lady Setsuna?"

Caught unawares, her ruby eyes looked up automatically as her hand dragged the quill haphazardly across the page. Setsuna glared coldly at the simpering woman in the doorway. She was far too meddlesome and nosey for her taste. Short and middle-aged, Moiraine or Mir wore a soft blue cotton dress. While her choice in clothing left much to be desired, her choice in hobbies made Setsuna want to bite her head off. Mir spent every free moment watching the senshi of Pluto, and it was a major pain.

"Yes?" Pluto felt her red eyes heat up as she embraced a trickle of her power. Mir flinched under the gaze. Sailor Pluto glared at her part-time stalker, wondering what could possibly be important enough to interrupt her. As much as she disliked writing the cursed reports; she disliked Mir's attention more.

In the distance bells tolled signaling another twenty-four hour cycle. It was never nighttime in the strange place, so the bells were the only thing that marked the passage of time besides Pluto herself. Mir lowered her eyes and trembled as she approached the irate warrior. _Oh, she's good. Such a wonderful actress, but I think Mina's better. Besides I can sense her pomposity from here. _

Setsuna slipped on her emotionless mask as the smaller woman spoke up. "Lady Setsuna, I wish to ask you to teach me." It came out as a frightened squeak.

"Me? Teach you?" Pluto placed her hand over the ruined parchment and concentrated. Ever since falling into the strange place, she discovered tapping into her senshi powers a simple task. Pale light enveloped her hand and the materials, and Pluto activated a spell she hadn't used in a millennia. Mir gasped and Pluto's lips quirked in amusement. Quill, ink, and parchment faded in and out of existence before solidifying. The quill stood abruptly, as if jerked by an invisible hand, and retraced its jagged markings. Ink flowed back into the feather leaving the parchment clean and neat. "Teach you? There is nothing I can teach you without the express permission of my queen. And even had you attained that, I still wouldn't."

Setsuna powered down and propped her chin in her hands to observe the woman. Depression, confusion, and anger pooled in her dark brown eyes even though her posture was meek. _Silly girl, still thinks there's a way I'll agree. _"Immortality isn't something to be taken lightly you know."

"You're immortal? Impossible! Only the dark-" Mir cut off. To speak of the Dark One was forbidden in this place. Setsuna tapped the feathered tip of her quill against the table, thinking.

"That's where you're wrong girl. If I were to teach you, and I'm not, that would make you my apprentice. Then if I died, you would become the next guardian of the gates. Since exposure of the cosmic radiation makes me immune to old age, I only die in battle.

"See what I'm getting at? You would then be immortal as I am, and my queen would be stuck with you as an advisor." Setsuna shifted slightly and let her loathing seep into her tone. "Frankly, I wouldn't trust you within ten feet of my queen. I know your type, I was once one myself. But what we fight for isn't he same."

Mir, Aes Sedai of the blue ajah, gathered all her courage to reply. Lan, her warder, was in all likelihood dead and the powerful woman staring daggers at her was scary. Any tower sister would balk at fighting this 'Mistress of Time.' "Then what do you fight for? For the world to plunge into darkness? Another breaking?"

"Silly, foolish girl. I fight for the same thing my queen does. For Love and Justice. What else is _worth _fighting for?"

"Love?" Though she was hiding it admirably, Setsuna could feel her confusion. She decided to enlighten the woman.

"The end does not justify the means, no matter what you have been taught. If you save the lives of others in exchange for one, what have you accomplished? Who gave you the right to decide who can live and who can die? With them their dreams and light vanish to never be seen again... it took a child to teach me that."

"So, Moriane, that is why. My queen would rather die fighting than sacrifice one or two. Yes. _She_ fights alongside her soldiers, and has yet to loose a battle no matter what the odds."

"I see."

"No, you don't." The warrior of time leaned over and scribbled a few more words on her the paper. "You'll meet her soon. Maybe then you will understand. Until then, I'd rather teach Lanfear, she understands love at least."

END.

A/N- gasp! Is she of Lews Therin obession going to get speacial training? Who knows...


	19. Mars Act III

**A/N- This chapter is one big fight between or favorite fire weilder and the evil that is Sevanna. Please keep in mind I tried with this, and illustraiting fights isn't my strong suit. Hope you all like it! Read and Review, cuz I love it when you guys do that. And big thanks to Ashmo, who beta'd this.**

**Time of the Senshi**

**Mars Act III**

Rei rolled along the ground while avoiding the volley of sharp pointy objects sent by Sevanna. The woman hadn't taken her challenge well at all, screaming at the wise ones for destroying the Aiel by bringing a wetlander into them. Rei expected opposition, what she didn't expect was just how skilled and vicious her foe was. The current Shiado Chief quickly found a dark veil and wrapped it around her head before charging, picking up weapons she found randomly in her path. Sevanna brought her short spear down with incredible strength. Rei snapped her head to the side, but still felt the sting of where the edge of it cut her cheek. Luckily, the chosen battleground was damp and slushy like everywhere else, and the dark haired priestess was able to use this to her advantage. Skilled though they may be, the Aiel had little true experience in snow while Rei did.

Using what little momentum remaining from the roll, Rei braced one hand against the ground and spun. The slush reduced friction and even increased her power in the move, so that when her legs hit Sevanna, the woman went sprawling and Rei flipped safely onto all fours. With a sweeping motion of her arms, Rei sent dirty snow over towards the downed woman, hoping to make her grip slippery. Sevanna spat and recovered almost before Rei could regain her footing. Without the advantage of Rei's senshi form the older woman continued to dominate the fight.

Sevanna took up her spears yet again and came at her, carefully this time and calculating. Rei's nervousness increased as she idly noticed that the small group around them was growing rapidly. That, in some strange way, increased her confidence; like all the Senshi, she worked better with an audience.

Some quick hand and foot work helped her to avoid the attacks, and Rei mentally thanked whatever gods watched over this world that Makoto had nagged her about training with Hotaru. Only the Senshi of War's experience fighting the pole-arm wielder allowed her to avoid being skewered.

"Damn you wetlander. You can barely fight and yet you presume to take what _I_ have worked for." Anger laced with disbelief shot out of the veiled woman's mouth.

Rei didn't bother with a real answer. She needed all her breath for fighting. Suddenly Sevanna threw the spear, and Rei once again barely avoided it. Her breathing was ragged; she rarely fought in her normal form. Withdrawing her fist, Sevanna looked like she was coming in for the kill. Rei leaned back, preparing to grab her opponent's arm and, if possible, toss the woman face first into the snow bank behind them. It was not to be.

Rei realized too late that the thrown spear wasn't meant to hit her in the first place. At the angle it had been released the thing managed to stab itself into the cold ground at a diagonal angle. While moving back, Rei inadvertently tangled her feet in it, and tripped. Luckily the Aiel's inexperience with the wetland winter saved her. The spear was unable to pierce through more that one centimeter of frozen ground and was being supported by the slushy snow. Rei's trip easily dislodged it, and her feet, flailing about unconsciously, knocked it in front of her.

Sevanna hissed in irritation as the point sliced her thigh.

Showing off her impressive gymnastic skills, Rei somersaulted backwards then flipped upright. It was time to end this. With a flick of the wrist her pen appeared. Nearly out of breath the black tressed girl decided to cut to the good part, "Make UP!" And then there was flamage.

The woman despised by so many covered her eyes, all the while thinking of how she hated the wise ones. Espcially Thereva and Jeneva. They were probably plotting something like this from the beginning, and to train some wetlander girl too. Sevanna scowled, now her opponent was dressed in a red so deep she couldn't help but feel hot. The gold-gemmed tiara decorating her brow didn't help the intimidating image, but Sevanna wouldn't give up. Determined, and slightly delusional, she picked up a few throwing knives from earlier.

Sailor Mars was in full regalia and fully refreshed. Shock and surprise radiated from the crowd. Several whispers of Aes Sedai and Princess echoed. Mars ignored them. She had a mission. Sevanna was preparing her next attack, but now the newly made Maiden of the Spear was faster.

Mars crossed the distance in two blinks, knocking the knives out of the older ones hands and punching her in the face. The woman's head snapped back from the blow, nearly breaking her neck. Blood poured from her nose, and Mars was happy with the result. She was in her element, and her opponent had to pay for cutting her earlier. An eye for an eye after all.

Her white-gloved hand snatched two knives before they hit the ground. Streams of knowledge about the weapons and their use momentarily filled the war princesses' mind. Holding them delicately, she preceded with a dance that would leave the Aiel talking for ages to come.

Spinning, quickly and efficiently, Sailor Mars looked like a ballerina of death. Trails of blood raked across Sevanna's arms and legs, slicing fabric with nary a sound.

Crazed with pain and anger, Sevanna made one last futile attempt to destroy her foe. Plunging away from the onslaught, she did the unthinkable. Sevanna's veil had been cut off during Mars's attack, and everyone saw the emotions flashing across her face. The fight had carried some distance from where it started, and Sevanna grinned stupidly as her hand grasped the hilt of the only weapon near. A sword.

The thing had most likely meant to be melted down and recast into something else, it did have several small gems encrusted into the pommel after all. But Aiel never used swords; it was a taboo most would die rather then break. They never even touched the blades if they could help it, preferring to carry them wrapped in blankets. Sevanna was breaking this unwritten law as she charged at the Princess of Mars.

Many of the crowd gasped. Those that had supported Sevanna immediately turned as they saw her wielding the hated weapon. Mars tossed her two knives to the side and positioned her hands in an oh-so-familiar pattern. Vaguely, those that couldn't do magic saw the shape of bow form in their soon to be chiefs hands, those that could do magic saw clearly a bow wreathed in flames sprout. All saw the fire arrow that leaped toward Sevanna with the cry of "Mars Flame Sniper!"

Spinning, the arrow tore toward its target. Because it was magically enhanced, there was no avoiding it as the flaming projectile grew in strength. Five feet from the target the weapon carried enough power to completely dry the immediate ground. Which it did. When it hit the crazed Aiel there was a single short scream.

Mars turned her head away and shut her eyes. This was the first time she'd ever killed a fellow human. It was nothing like killing a youma. For one thing the smell of burnt flesh didn't fill the air, and the crackling sound of her fire feeding on the corpse never happened. Mars slowly opened her eyes to review the damage. _It couldn't be helped. She was determined to kill me. Sevanna wasn't possessed by spirits, everything she did was of her own violation. It couldn't be helped._

A soft murmur went through the crowd. Where Sevanna once stood was only a dieing fire and melted slag covering bones. Mars didn't know who said it first, but she was willing to bet on the gai'shain woman that reminded her of falcons.

"Chief of chiefs."

"Rei Hino."

"Chief of Chiefs."

It spread quickly, and Mars knew that the wise ones knew she won even though they could not watch the fight. "Chief of chiefs! Rei Hino! Warrior of Fire! Chief of Chiefs!"

END.


	20. Venus Act III

**Time of the Senshi**

**A/N- It's nice to know people are still reading this. I can't promise regular updates, but I'll try to get out something every month. College starts in three weeks, so I'm nervous. Wish me luck! Oh, and enjoy the chapter. **

**Venus Act III**

Mina's hands gripped the rough wooden side of the wagon nervously as the group traveled. An occasional corpse could be seen in a road ditch, glazed eyes staring blankly at the passer-bys. Mina offered a silent prayer to the fallen and wondered how the Seanchan could just ignore the dead. Piles of rock and debris lined their path alongside the dead, like some morbid showcase.

The blonde scanned her fellow wagon riders. A few of the girls sniffled at the distant sound of fighting beyond the tree line. Others stared straight ahead, not unlike the corpses riddling the ground. Mina's eyes glanced back at the supply wagon that hid her constant companion and advisor. Hopefully the cat wouldn't get hurt during the fire fight.

Clashing steel and explosions became louder and louder, filling Mina with dread and excitement. Adrenaline pumped through her system until all she could hear was the rapid beating of her own heart. Only the thin, ragged line of trees blocked her view of the warring groups. Seanchan versus Illiain. According to Artemis, Illiain was the only country to put up a working defense. Mina only had to convince them to help her, and as she was a captive... _The enemy of my enemy is my family. Or something like that._

"Hault!" The helmeted general called with a raised hand. They had gotten to close to the killing field for comfort. "Sul'dam to the front!" On command, Mina filed out of the wagon and took her place in the line, Fairlyn just behind her. The Sul'dam smiled with confidence in the blonde senshi's ability to wreak carnage. If only Mina was just as confident; she was a lover not a fighter.

Fairlyn patted her charges blonde head in what was supposed to be a comforting manner. "Everything will be fine, Mina. We will win, no doubt." The brunette faced the Sul'dam who would be organizing their assault. "What method, Miss Rin?"

Rin pursed her lips as she listened to the sounds of fighting. Her short hair drifted in the wind as she thought about different means of attack. When the rumble of thunder rolled over their position, Rin's eyes narrowed. The blue sky was clear, meaning that the lightening was magical in nature. "Reports from the front line suggested male _damane _in long black coats, as ridiculous as that sounds. Move in wave formation, earth fire and smoke. Once our people have regrouped, retreat into shell formation and wait for further orders. Standing orders, to take out any and all _marath'damane_. Male or female." Rin drawled in her strange accent. The sixty some damane and Sul'dam spread out in a line and began marching forward.

Beads of sweat broke out as Mina focused on her task. She 'embraced' her power, but had to fight the urge to yell the transformation starter. Strands of magic with distinct elemental feels to them leaped at her direction, weaving into a spell of blasting. The charred branches of the tree line gave little cover, but they marched on. Once clear of the scarred trees, the women opened fire, literally.

Channeling magic without her transformation basically forced her to constantly think about drawing it forth. This influx of power felt wonderful, like some sort of drug. It wasn't until the screams of her maybe-friends registered that the happy feeling of spell casting left the blonde. Red fire jumped up from sudden cracks in the ground and poured forth, a dense smoke blinding all. The Seanchan on the battle field recognized the tactic and gathered on the far left side, cutting down anyone who couldn't say the code.

Out of nowhere, a large gust blew the smoke screen away, and the Sul'dam immediately moved into phase two. Three of the damane linked their power and erected a dome of air to protect the group from incoming projectiles like arrows, boulders, or spears.

Mina could feel her body shaking; Fairlyn glanced at her with pity. "This is a battle, Mina. Get used to it."

_I know what a battle is. This is nothing like a battle; this is a massacre. I can hear the wounded, I see the dead; it's nothing like a battle._ Mina wanted to curl up and cry, but she couldn't. _What if Makoto-chan's in this mess? What if she's wounded or dead? I have to find her! Oh, Artemis!_

Another group of Sul'dam marched up to theirs, Rin among them. "Reports were correct. There ARE male _damane_ on the field, but they're using the cover expertly. Hachia knows at least one of them can _travel._ Restrict yourselves to finding and killing these _damane_. Our soldiers can take of themselves, now." While the woman was yelling her orders, Mina was fascinated by her hair. Individual strands were rising and sticking up. What could it mean? Was she doing something with the One Power? The others were not paying the phenomenone any attention.

Suddenly memories of biology class flitted through her head. This was something important about positive and negative charges. Or was it polarity? Then there was that PowerPoint with the dead bunny and the bacteria... it had to do with the nitrogen cycle. What about Rin's hair was making her think about the nitrogen cycle? Animals and plants die, they decompose. Bacteria in the soil converts the decomposing bodies into usable nitrogen. There was something else on the chart though, a storm cloud.

Mina hit the deck and covered her neck. All she needed was a wall to cower against and she would be in the classic tornado cover position. Fairlyn grunted as her wrist was jerked down. "Mina! Stand up!" She hissed out. Mina shook her head 'no' but didn't say anything. By now Rin's hair was all over the place.

_First principal Artemis taught me. A shield that blocks against physical assault will not defend against energy. The same is true for a shield blocking energy attacks. We are so screwed._

Without warning, silver bolts of lighting crashed into the leading woman, magically vaporizing her insides in seconds before It lanced off to the nearest body. The energy arched among the females, killing all it touched and barely losing power with each life it claimed. Such was the power of magically summoned lightening. For the first time in her life, Mina appreciated the pinpoint accuracy of Sailor Jupiter's attacks and how they focused on the youma only. Sadly, almost in slow motion, her blue eyes saw the silver bolt arching away from the smoking corpse of a Sul'dam and headed toward her and Fairlyn.

"Minaaaaa!" Fairlyn screamed as the bolt hit her and stopped her heart. Eyeballs bled and toes burst as energy flowed into the ground. Mina screamed in time as the pain that Fairlyn felt in her final moments was passed through the adam, but doubled. Mind splintered from the pain, the Senshi of love acted purely on instinct as the electrical energy followed the leash to her.

* * *

James would have called himself average and unlikely to do more than run his fathers farm once the man died. That was until he realized he could channel; it happened one day when he was angry at his sister. She had blamed him for leaving the chicken roost open, when everyone but mother knew that was Sissy's job. He had been given a sever tongue-lashing and well as a whipping. He was fifteen! He was far too old for that! Still, his _dear_ sister smirked in the corner and told about how they had lost five precious egg laying hens in these troubled times.

It wasn't his fault he accidentally set her dress on fire. It wasn't like Sissy had been burned either, the girl just screamed and jumped in the horse's water trough.

Even after that incident, he would have called himself average, having to hide from family and neighbors to become a bandit. Just another bandit trying to make a living in these warring times. Then he heard about the Dragon Reborn's declaration, and the Black Tower that was being built. The chance was too good to pass up; to be part of a family again. Not exactly a family, but to _belong_, to know your not the only one fated to go insane was a comforting thought that made him pledge to the Dragon Reborn and his cause.

Now, James Abarat didn't think of himself as average, he thought of himself as INSANE. So was the path of every person who drew from tainted saiden, and to get them all in one place made the Dragon the most insane, in James' book. Still, he liked it and the battle field was a place he liked the most. It was exhilarating to weave the lightening and fire, uproot trees and make the ground tremble. The funny visions he was careful _not_ to tell people about were just a side effect.

One of those visions was before him now, but he was positive he wasn't channeling. Some yellowish dog was digging at a pile of earth... that raised goose bumps along his arms. "Here boy."

James carefully walked over the scattered female corpses. The dog glanced up and barked at him before continuing its frantic digging. He watched for a minute, waved at Rick who was using the power to clean blood of his coat, then decided to help. Air carved great scoops of soil from the pile and rapidly revealed that it was hollow with a woman inside of it.

Long blonde hair spilled around her huddled and shaking form. The grey dress identified her as one of the leashed women, hopefully not the kind that went crazy when their Sul'dam was killed. If she was, James would have to kill her for his own safety. Her head titled up at the sunlight now streaming through the hole made into her fortress, glazed blue eyes drifted around aimlessly.

James looked around and saw the leash, or A'dam as it was called. His brown eyes tracked it behind her, through the shield of earth, and out to another corpse. _That must have hurt, to feel the death of someone else. No wonder she looks so out of it._

_

* * *

_

Mina gasped at the fresh air pouring into her prison. Shakily, she looked around. Her body hurt from both imagined pains and her own. The electricity luckily followed the same rules as in her world, and when presented with a physical non-conducting barrier it just went around. Only a trickle of the energy was able to flow through the leash and hit her directly, but even that small amount sent her into convulsions. She made a silent promise to herself to never go into a battle without her uniform; it would have easily absorbed most of that electricity.

To her surprise, Minako was sitting on his haunches, wagging his tail happily. Artemis was no where in sight. Then there was the man staring at her. Man? A very good looking man, with warm brown eyes and a muscular form. After weeks of degrading acting and the recent traumatizing ordeal, Mina couldn't help herself. She launched from her crouch and at the startled man. Tears of relief trickled down her cheeks as she embraced her savior. "Thank you... thank you so much..."

James didn't really know how he was supposed to react to the woman crying into his chest, but she was warm. He decided he didn't mind.

END.


	21. Mercury Act III

**Time of the Senshi**

**Mercury Act III**

Ami slipped quietly from the thick course blankets of her rickety bed. The cold of the hardened ground sent chills up her spine, but she did her best to ignore them. Kneeling down the temporary raven haired girl clasped her hands together as she embraced her power. The soft glow of magic enveloped her; a hairs breadth away from beginning the transformation sequence that would alert all the Aes Sedai in the area to her activities. Ami moved her fingers slightly, as if trying to squeeze shut some invisible object. "Mercury...bubbles blast." She whispered.

A cloud of icy vapor poured from her hands only to pool around her feet. That was the easy part, what little training she had been given in the use of 'saidar' enabled her to have a firmer grasp over her natural senshi abilities. Determining the size or speed of an attack was a simple matter of concentration. The hard part was using the 'flows' of the elements not attuned to her planet like air, fire, earth, and spirit.

The girl bit her lip and began waving her hands in circular patterns while sending a simple weave of air and fire down into small fog bank. The shaky strands of power threatened to completely dissolve the summoned fog, but she re-affirmed her grip on them and pulled up. What she was attempting was an un-tested weave and could possibly blow up in her face. Dangerous, and suicidal according to her teachers, but it was the only way for her to get away undetected.

_"What_ do you think you're doing?" A voice hissed. Ami dropped the weave in surprise just as her fog bank had started creeping up her legs. She had thought all her 'cousins' were asleep; they usually fell into dreamland as soon as they're heads hit the pillow. Ami, who was used to working and staying up late studying, didn't have this problem.

"Nothing, I just needed to... to go out. You know." She pleaded with the older woman. Her name was Venya or something like it, and she was far older than any of the other girls in their group. As such she tended to find it demeaning to be but put with them, and an insult that some advanced before her. Personally, Ami thought she needed a boyfriend.

"No. I don't know. I do know I saw the glow of saidar, however dim, around you seconds ago. It's not allowed for _novices_ to channel un-supervised." She yawned and rose. Ami would have panicked had she been anyone else, but her mind was already spinning through scenarios and options. Her blue eyes glanced down at the fog swirling around her ankles nervously. That would confirm all of the woman's suspicions, and if word got out she wouldn't make it five feet from the camp. Probably not even from the tent.

"Maybe I was. But everyone does it. How can we get better if we don't practice alone? You and I both know that they're simply aren't enough Aes Sedai and Accepted to help all of us. The influx of new girls is too great." Ami reasoned. Venya paused in thought, before shaking her head.

"I doubt that's the reason for your little exercise. I had a little sister, I know what you girls do at night. Ten to one says you just want to sneak out to meet with that, that boy. The young warder. I've seen him following you everywhere, sure, sometimes he switches with one of the older men but I'll bet it's only because his Aes Sedai calls for him." She sneered. Venya began to cross the room, not bothering to remain quiet. Other girls began to stir and groan into wakefulness at the woman's accusation. She obviously wanted an audience.

"That's preposterous. I don't _want_ to be followed by men. They most likely don't wish to follow _me. _Please, I have to, it's my time of the month." Ami whispered, eyeing her waking friends.

"Please. I know urk-" Venya's eyes rolled back in her head as a crack echoed through the tent. Ami watched Venya's body fall limply to the floor, her jaw slamming against the hard ground as she hit it. The younger girls winced in sympathy; it sounded like something had fractured.

Ami turned to the tent flap, prepared to face a firing squad of questioning Aes Sedai and possible attackers. Her fist clenched at her sides, glowing softly with contained power ready to shoot out and freeze any opponents. "Steady, girl. It's just me." It was the calm voice of Abigail. Her hands were raised in a defensive posture while she eyed the gathered clouds at the senshi's feet. "You were late, so I came by. It's considered acceptable for Accepted to give private tutoring to a favorite Novice, encouraged even."

"That's good. But was it necessary to hurt her, like that?" Ami questioned with a wave to the floored Venya. Abigail just shrugged, she hadn't liked the woman much and tonight was as good a reason as any to act on her feelings.

"You said you had a way to be unseen? We'll need it if you hope to retrieve that thing for Isareen Sedai. I saw a warder not far from here on my way in, they still watch you. It's as if they expect you to try something."

"I know, but you see... I haven't done an actual trial with it yet. But I'm sure it will work. I used the Mercury Computer to calculate light refraction rates and mirror angles to alter the light rays to make us appear indistinct. It shouldn't render us completely invisible, but it's perfect for going about unseen in dim lighting." Ami said while resuming her weave. "Step over here."

With surprising confidence the older woman stood next to Ami in the smoky fog, and didn't flinch as it crawled up their legs. Long skirt's gained weight as moisture gathered in the fabric, and the senshi of mercury added strength to wind element. Abigail's eyes sparkled while the fog turned to a mist that settled on their skin and froze. "What exactly does this do, besides give a slight chill?"

Ami sighed and stepped over to one of her few friends. She slid a mirror from underneath Janis' pillow, and turned it toward Abigail, who gasped. Her reflection didn't seem to exist, only a blurry clear outline of her figure could be seen. In the darkness of the night they were nothing. "If your thinking what I think your thinking, the answer is: we can see each other because there are special lenses floating over our eyes. Don't touch them!"

Abigail smiled and glided to the door. "Ami, you are brilliant."

END.


	22. Moon Act III

**A/N- Cheer's to everyone still reading. I know updates are slow, and I apologize but for the longest time I couldn't find the name of the people Mat had with him. smacks head And I needed it for ONE MEASLY LINE! Ah well, that's life. I cut this chapter a bit short because the next part would make a good opener.**

**Ele- Thank you so much for the review. Knowing that people still read makes me want to finish writing instead of daydreaming.**

**Bookreader-same to you, and I'm hoping to pair Mina up with our cute little Asha'man. Poor guy.**

**Frodofreak88- Again, I apologize for slow updates. I'm trying to do once a month minium. On the bright side, things are moving. Once that happenes it'll be easier for me to write. Stupid story development… can't just drop characters into the situation…have to lead them there.**

**Time of the Senshi**

**Moon Act III**

Usagi Tsukino was known for many things, but horseback riding was not one of those. Luna luckily could rest in or on the saddlebag, and didn't have to worry about annoyed horses bucking her off. After falling for the fourth time, and incidentally hitting her head, Usagi had been able to convince the men that she wouldn't mind sharing a horse with the little kid.

Olver, for his part, enjoyed the blonde's company. Usagi had over heard him telling Mat that he was going to protect the 'Rabbit Queen'. Now the group was trotting along a rutted road, her arms wrapped around the waist of the small boy. They had been traveling hard for a week following the information Mat and his band had gathered.

"Ne, Olver-kun, when do you think we'll be there? What will meet us?" Usagi asked her driver. The boy was always eager to talk but he insisted on calling her Lady. Ever since Luna came out and told him stories of the Silver Millennium, he'd watched her like a hawk as if she'd break at a moment's notice. At first the rest of the group had been disturbed by the talking moon cat, but after a careless statement by her savior they gradually adjusted. They were living in a time in which legends were written, who's to say there can't be a talking cat?

"Were going to Murandy, Lady." He cheerfully explained. "Uncle Noal said that our friends have apparently camped out and are doing mercenary duty while waiting for Lord Mat to return."

"So it's Lord Mat now?" She teased.

"You are a Lady and since Mat saved you, he gets to be a Lord." Olver stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Fine." Usagi wanted to ruffle the boy's hair but she feared falling again. _Stupid saddle…stupid dress._

One of the soldiers fell back to check on them, inclining his head as he did so. "Lady Usagi," they had practiced hours to pronounce it right, "I suspect we'll arrive at the camp before nightfall. Are you sure you wouldn't like different… accommodations?"

She flashed him a brilliant smile. "No. I'm good, the new clothes were all I needed." Indeed they were. Her hair had returned to its customary bunned form, but to her dismay the tails only reached her shoulders. At least the blue and white dress fit nicely and kept her warm.

The man nodded and kicked his horse to a brief gallop, muttering about more weird nobles. He already had to deal with Lord Mat, who insisted he wasn't a Lord, and now Lady Usagi who admitted her station but didn't see how it affected anything.

"Lady, will you play snakes and foxes with me tonight?"

"I'd love too, Olver-kun." The large part of her that was still a kid squealed in delight.

They stopped for the night, some of the men went for wood. Usagi would have offered to cook, but a knowing look from Luna stopped her. She may have been a queen, and a fighter for love and justice but that didn't mean she could cook. Chopping roots was the closest she came to assisting the heavily muscled chef.

"Lady Usagi, will you play with me now?" Olver asked respectfully.

"Did you finish your dinner?"

"No. The vegetables are nasty. Can we play Snakes and Foxes?" This time he hit her with a sheepish smile, one that wouldn't look out of place on his surrogate fathers. _He's been watching Mat-kun in the bars…but he's sooo kawaii like that._

The man with the scarred face laughed at the exchange. "There's no way to win at that game. The boy will realize it soon enough, only beat it by cheating."

Usagi huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. The sailor senshi had worked together and overcome the odds before. Sure Olver wasn't one of her warriors, and the game wasn't a battle, but she would find a way.

The queen drew up a smidgen of power, her eyes glowed with a ethereal beauty as she stood and took the younger boys hand. "Come on. We'll beat this thing." Olver stuck his tounge out at the pessimist as she led him to the far side of the camp, where the game map had been set up.

"Crazy woman."

* * *

The ink-stained leather nearly wilted under the scrutiny of the blonde woman. Her eyes followed the worn paths mapped onto the game board, and her delicate fingers gripped the small blue pebble that followed the path. At the players side, a small boy's eyes widened as his partner threw another roll.

Wooden dice crashed against a rock, impossibly falling in double fours. The boy gasped, "I've never made it this far before… only ten more spaces till we win."

"We can do it. Tripple fours and this fight is won." Usagi added the third and final die to the mix, and cupped her hands. Olver clencthed his fists, praying to whatever gods were watching his lady she'd succeed. Usagi through the dice.

Four.

Four.

Three.

Usagi stomped her foot in frustration as the final dice looked as if it would fall on three. Still wobbling, Usagi cursed the die and it's mother. It continued to tumble, landing on four.

There was a brief pause. "Yatta!"

"Home free!"

Olver claimed a dice triumphantly, tossing a simple five. His brown stone moved in behind Usagi's, officially 'clearing the path' and 'securing the way'. In another version of the game, he could 'stab in the back' and send Usagi back to start, but it would cause his own rolls to be worth more. Ultimately the best way to get to the end was to work together. Now if Usagi did die, she could get back without having any battles.

"Okay, Olver-kun. Were at the end. Final battle. What do we do?"

"I-I don't know exactly. I think my pa used to say the boss hates music, iron, and something else."

"Didn't we pick up a flute back in the first battle?"

"Yeah. And I got a sword from my second…"

"I'm rolling…one. Flute has been played."

"Three. Sword is out."

"We can roll together. Hold my hand."

"Six? What was six? Fire…."

Olver searched through a small slip of paper detailing the rules. He flipped it to the back, in the smallest print were the words "Courage to try, fire to blind, music to dazzle, iron to bind."

"I think we won…"

* * *

Camps were always the same no matter where or when a person goes. They are busy, filled with tents, and more often then not trenches. Usagi crinkled her nose absently as she watched the soldiers with interest. Then stood and saluted as the small procession made a trail through the rows of tents, polishing rags falling to the ground in their haste.

The smell of a camp was a new experience for the solider of love and justice. She had to fight back the urge to gag at the hundreds –thousands- of men living in one spot. Despite the orderly formation and obvious attempts at cleanliness, to a girl used to indoor plumbing and nightly baths everything was nasty. _If I have anything to say about this… the first thing I'm going to do is get Ami to design a public sanitation system._

Fortunately, most of the men were well built and took her mind off the unpleasant features. It was also nice being noticed, but not the center of attention. Mat looked embarrassed from his seat on top of Pips, but Usagi was certain she was the only one who noticed. Her natural empathy was her only clue to his emotions.

"You see that lass?"

"Which one?"

"The blonde, funny hair."

"Lord Mat! Glad to have you back!"

"Nothing can stop the Band of the Red Hand!"

"Did the Lord find a Lady? Did they have a kid?"

Olver smiled and turned around to look at Usagi, who was blushing with her head down. _Mamoru! Mamoru is the one I love! _"Lady Usagi. You're all red."

Just as she was about to make up some lame excuse, a very handsome man ran up. He had the carriage of a noble, and smelled ten times better than many of the others. The group dismounted, and the horses were lead off by cheerful handlers. It was as if the ta'veren's presence brought energy to the group. "Mat! Your back! Let me tell you…"

END.


	23. Saturn Act III

**Time of the Senshi**

**Saturn Act III**

Hotaru sighed. She was really hungry, but the offerings of her followers made her want to puke. She needed to get out of this demented forest and find some humans. As much as magic boosted her abilities, Sailor Saturn still needed to eat. A cup of homemade soup or bread was preferable to raw meat, some of which was unidentifiable. Gloved hands squeezed her glaive, the weapon reassuring in her grip. Outside the tent two Myrddraal waited her commands, apparently content to move wherever she wished, whenever she wished. Her orders didn't have to make sense to them. They lived to serve.

The shorthaired girl pushed aside the flap and entered the camp, in the surrounding tree's thousands of ravens watched. One in particular separated form the group and flew to her shoulder. She stroked the midnight feathers slowly and faced her generals. "We're going. South. To the nearest settlement."

"You plans Great Mistress?" The pale eyeless human asked.

"I want to talk to some people, and gather information." _I need to find the others. Most likely they've made some waves. _

"We can be ready within the hour Great Mistress."

The princess of Saturn passed through the camp with her head held high. She was a far cry from the scared girl that had run away from it days ago. The smell of blood and raw meat permeated the air, but she stood with cold eyes among the Trollocs. Half animal creatures moved away reverently, tripping over hooves and feet as they hurried to clear a path. The raven on Saturn's shoulder cawed once before taking to the sky.

The other birds joined in creating a cacophony of sound that irritated some of the more sensitive Trollocs. She instinctively raised her glaive. It began to vibrate with the raven calls and wolf howls. Like a giant tuning fork the glaive emitted a high-pitched whine that resonated with the animal cries creating a strangely serene sound.

Saturn closed her eyes as warmth filled her fingers. A feeling long lost and forgotten filled her, like a thousand fireworks going off in her mind. The first time any senshi transforms, words of power come naturally to the soldiers mind, bringing with it a feeling of unshakeable confidence. Sailor Saturn was experiencing that again.

For the longest time her only attack consisted of destroying an entire planet. In the Silver Millenium her existence was seen as a bane and a prelude to disaster.

Hotaru could do nothing as various new attacks formulated in her mind. Attacks that wouldn't result in her and her comrades' ultimate death. Like a missing piece had been found Hotaru felt a sense of completeness with in her. The hole that had slowly started to fill with the friendship of Chibiusa no longer existed. They're was a connection between the human and beasts she ruled that went deeper and darker than friendship.

It would be hard to admit, but Hotaru Tomoe knew that if it ever came down to it she would have to defend the monsters. They depended on her and looked up to her. _Usagi wouldn't condone it though. We will cross that bridge when we come to it._

The princess of Saturn slowly lowered her weapon, and turned to her awestruck subjects. "Let's move."

* * *

Krawish watched his Mistress in awe. She was unlike anything he'd been exposed to. Born from a female Trolloc and immediately throw out like unwanted garbage, he had been raised by older Myrddraal. Taught from one year of age to fight and kill, he didn't believe in mercy.

All that changed when his small army stumbled upon a young girl on their way to the human cities to raid and plunder. At first nothing seemed off when she ran from them. Of course it would have been futile to run from Trollocs, given the order an average hoofed one could run down a horse in time.

Then she changed. Power. Pure power exploded out kin to that which lurked in the essence of Shayol Ghul. Krawish came to one conclusion. If the girl child before him was not his god taken mortal form to lead them, she was as good as. Her healing abilities only strengthened his resolve that she was a goddess. Aes Sedai could heal, yes, but not like that and they would die before working their arts on a creature of darkness.

The Myrddraal quickly lowered his gaze as she passed him, her attire something that would normally excite one of his kind. Now he only marveled at her power and beauty. "Are we ready to go?"

"Yes, Great Mistress."

"Good. I'll be keeping an eye on things from above. If a human is sighted, remain unseen and do not attack unless I say otherwise."

He bowed to her, noticing the way she seemed to smile wistfully at the action. What that could mean he didn't know. The Great Mistress began spinning her favored weapon in circles, faster and faster it moved around her until she vanished.

Hotaru smiled as she hovered high above the camp. Large black feathery wings flapped lazily keeping her aloft. She willed her body to turn and move forward, and was surprised at how easy it was to fly. "I wonder if this is what it's like for Sailor Moon?"

Giggling at the joy of flight Saturn added speed. In the distance the flock of ravens squawked in surprise at her sudden ability. Laughing she moved through them easily looking for the slightly larger one that was her friend. Who knew that the bird with the hurt wing would turn out be the alpha raven of all?

"Hello. You have an amazing gift."

The bird cocked its head to the side as if thinking about something. It chuckled in a weird bird way and began spiraling around the air born senshi. Saturn didn't realize that all ties the bird had to another force had just been severed. She would never notice how the iris changed from black to lavender.

END.

A/N- Dun dun dun. In the next chapter, Venus continues romancing her rescuer holding no hard feelings for the man who electrocuted her.


	24. Venus Act IV

**Time of the Senshi**

**A/N- Finals week. That means I'm determined to finish one chapter of SOMETHING every day. May term starts friday. **

**Venus Act IV**

Mina smiled contentedly from her seat as she stroked his soft brown hair. James had his eyes closed as he rested his head in her lap. They had been fighting for several days, ever since he rescued her from the Seanchan. The rest of the former captives had been sent off to Italian, but the woman refused to go. She had clung to James's arm while yelling at the Asha'man in charge of their group while Minako barked and Artemis hissed. That silly cat had taken on the prefect façade, although several of her _boyfriends_ companions friends commented on how strange it was for a cat to tolerate the presence of their kind. The princess assumed it was slang for something else. Why would cats hate those who could use magic?

"Ne. James-san. Where are we going today?" Mina questioned her new love. The man opened one eye and looked at her with a small grin. She shivered at the look, it made her want to laugh all her fears away.

"Back to the battle field." He closed his eyes again and Mina took it as a finality. She chose to stay with him, so he was responsible for her and she should do as he said. If her actions caused trouble it would be James that would get blamed for it. _It is odd that females get the blame less than men. And were treated almost like porcelain. Oh well, I kinda like it. Nice change from having to protect the universe._

"Aren't they pushing it…"

"I volunteered."

"Oh." Mina continued stroking his hair and accepted the reason. She had quickly come to learn that James didn't find death and battle as horrific as she did. He seemed to revel in it, and yet he was incredibly gentle with her. Many of the male sorcerers gained a strange look in their eyes when they fought, but not all. Perhaps it was the _madness_ that they spoke of with fear, or perhaps it was her imagination, but Mina had come to the conclusion that not all of the soldiers she traveled with were sane. "I should start on dinner."

James shifted to let her get up, but caught her wrist with his hand. She blushed as he took her lips in a deep kiss, the lust radiating off him so strong the princess of Venus could feel it deep in her bones. At last she'd found someone who wanted her as much as she wanted them.

"Mrrrrow." Artemis appeared and wound between their legs, obviously trying to separate them.

"Your cat is jealous, I think." James said, half-serious as he eyed the white male feline.

"He's just a little hungry. Isn't that right, Artemis?" Mina stepped back and let the cat jump in her arms. If cats had eyebrows, his would have been arched accusingly. "I'll make sure to keep your's warm!"

"That'd be nice." James admitted, still not taking his eyes off the cat. "You don't have to do that you know."

"But I want to! It's a wife's job!" Mina declared as she hugged Artemis closer, nearly choking the cat.

"W-wife?" James stuttered, his expression mirroring the cat she clutched.

"Yup! You said you liked me, and I love you… so I want to be your wife." Mina grinned in victory as she left him speechless.

James watched the pretty young blonde retreat to the main camp where she would strong arm the cook into letting her 'perform wifely duties'. He gathered what wits remained to him and ran his hand through his hair. "At least she's pretty." He followed the swaying of her hips. "Nice figure too."

* * *

"Mina!" Artemis hissed from his place at her breasts. "What are you thinking?! We have a job to do, and you just met him. He's halfway insane from what I've picked up in the gossip circles."

"I know. And we ARE working. The best way I can search for Mako-chan and the rest is if I'm with a moving group. If I'd gone back with the others…that wouldn't be possible. I'd probably be bossed around by those Aes Sedai that Mark-kun mentioned."

"You have a point there, but declaring marriage? He's what, three. Maybe five years younger than you?" Artemis retorted. Normally he supported his mistress in all things, as was his purpose. However she was like a loose cannon in this incarnation and without anyone to ground her he was forced to become her father figure.

Mina tapped her finger, once again perfectly manicured, against her arm. "So what? Mamoru is older than Usagi-chan. This is _fate_. It is as the gods have willed. My knight in…well not so shining armor but armor none the less, has saved me. As a princess I get to marry him!"

"But there should be more to it than that." Artemis groused.

Her countenance became wistful as she walked. "But think about it. James isn't all that bad looking, and he's better built than most boys back home. He can do REAL magic. He cares about me."

"And there's nothing I can say to dissuade you from this?"

"Nope!" Mina chirped.

"Alright. You can plan all you want, but if he hurts you…if he tries anything… so help me I'll bring the wrath of the ancients down on his head." Artemis commented coldly. Mina paused and held up the cat.

"What does that mean?"

Artemis side-stepped the question. "Nothing."

* * *

Mina stirred the stew one last time before tasting it. The ingredients that had been carried with the army of black coated sorcerers, but it wasn't until Mina got a hold of them that they were used to maximum efficiency. Mostly they had salt and pepper, but the Senshi seasonal cooking fests with Makoto imparted more than just baking.

"This is good." Mina smiled in approval at the small man who had originally been in charge of the company's food. Despite their being a small section of a much larger force, the non-magical people tended to avoid her boys if they could. _My boys…gosh. It's like their a harem or…stop that thought! I have James-san. I don't need any others._ Mina hugged the large ladel and squealed to the discomfort of her chef companion. _Entourage. Yes. They are my entourage._

"Miss Mina, are you alright?"

"Hmmm? Oh, sure. I was just thinking...about…" She nervously scratched the back of her head and laughed.

He sighed and turned back to the simmering pot of stew where he waved his hand over it and plucked a piece of meat from the broth with a thread of air. Mina followed his example with a bit more effort and filled a bowl to take to James, when a ripple of alarm ran through her body.

The bowl fell to the ground and spread it's contents across the ground. Her reaction attracted the gaze of the men but she ignored them and turned to look in the distant forest. _I feel… dread…and pain…like the a'dam._ Mina's hand flew to her throat and she looked around wildly for her support, her protector. "Something bad is about to happen!" Mina yelled.

She felt her magic spasm in response to her emotions and the cold metal of her transformation pen force itself into being in her other hand. Her eyes flicked around the camp and several of the men cursed fearing she had snapped and would strike out at them as many of the previous _damane_ had done. The cook approached her cautiously and someone went to find James. "Now, Mina, calm down."

"No…something…familiar…" Mina gasped and backed up, raising her hand that held her pen in the direction of the forest. It was a thick wood untouched by battle. "That way."

James came and wrapped his arms around her at the same time lowering her arm. "Mina. What's wrong?"

_What is wrong? Why am I…forest…MAKOTO!_ Mina spun away from James, as her mind finally figured out what had been scaring her. It wasn't her fear she felt. It was Makoto's. Her fellow soldier was getting close, too close. "I think…I know there are Seanchan coming here. They're planning a sneak attack."

James watched the fire ignite in her eyes and he believed. Slowly his mouth quirked into a grin. "Well then, it can't be sneak attack if we know it's coming." After all, it was a well known fact that bonded Warders could sense when the Dark One's creatures were close, why couldn't an Aes Sedai sense her enemies?

END.

Next Chapter Mina and Makoto Meet up.


	25. Jupiter Act IV

**Time of the Senshi**

**Jupiter Act IV**

The brunette breathed in the air, her limbs shaking with anticipation. After days of constant mental attacks her defenses had crumbled leaving a maze of rubble to defend. The once proud princess of Jupiter now acted more animal than human, and it disturbed Sul'dam and damane alike. Her eyes had turned a golden hue, and it had been decided the only thing to be done was send her to the battle field where she just _might_ do something useful.

Makoto crouched closer to ground and let her gray dress drag through the mud. Her hands were caked with the stuff but she didn't care. The taste of battle was close, as were her friends. When they came she would be free, and then she could honor the memory of Rakka.

Miss P and Makoto only fought together once before. The fight had been intense, and in the end something had snapped deep in the soldier's mind. She fired off volley after volley of lightening bolts into enemy ranks all the while keeping an eye on her friend. Rakka ignored orders. The small girl plunged straight ahead into the thick of the fighting and dragged her Sul'dam screaming with her. Each cry of desperation seemed to make the chained girl smile wider. When the arrow hit her chest, and the sword cut through the Sul'dam's nonexistent defense, Rakka laughed out a river of blood.

The warrior of Jupiter watched it all. The shock of witnessing the death of someone she knew froze her. Pain grew in her chest, and Makoto let out a howl that caused several to turn toward her in fear. She became a wild animal and attacked everything she could. Eventually P had to knock her out and remove her form the field.

Makoto knew it was almost time to fight again; they would be stalking their prey this time. Bright root would avenge Two tails.

The girl peered behind her to the woman holding her leash. _That one will pay. Bear Keeper?_

_We are here, Bright Root. _ A gruff voice assured her. Makoto's eyes appeared to glow with glee as she padded forward, careful not to trip on her skirt. _We advise caution. The male's are moving._

She could do two things. Warn her captors that the prey knew they were coming, or do nothing. Memories of Rakka calmly stating her decision fluttered through the girls mind and Makoto grinned wolfishly. She wouldn't say anything.

* * *

Bear Keeper was like a living shadow as he moved from tree to tree, hiding from the weak eyes of the two-legs. The wolf kin was so close he could smell her, but not quite yet. Timing was important. They had to strike when the humans when they were distracted for best results.

Flying Rain watched the human pack from his position hidden in the tree branches. As a pup he had always hated the squirrels for outrunning him and seeking shelter in a tree. Now, much older and clever, he had developed a system of leaps that usually enabled him to reach the lower branches of trees. Then he could stalk as he wished unnoticed. Looking up was the hardest thing to remember. It was where he got his name.

The male wolf would wait patiently in the branches as his pack herded the selected prey toward him. Then he would jump, fly, onto the victim and the resulting attack would spill blood in every direction. The force of Flying Rain's landing would break the creature's back 8 out of 10 times, and if it wasn't dead from that the wolf could quickly rip out the throat. He was Flying Rain. He waited for the opportune moment.

Ginger had recently joined the pack. She small but quick and named after a root she used to eat as a pup. In some circumstances the slight female could pass for a large dog. The fur on her back stood up as the wolf-kin passed, their gold eyes meeting briefly. It was almost time.

* * *

Makoto caught sight of a flicker in the bush. Her mind received images of a root she used to cook with. _Ginger…_ the smell of male channlers was close now. Too close.

The soldier smiled bitterly and clenched her fist as her knee's creaked in the effort to resume a standing position. She had given into the instincts for too long. It was payback time.

"Kenya? What are you doing?" Her mistress asked with a hint of uncertainty in her voice. Makoto let the growl in her throat resonate and grow as she cocked her fist back. It would hurt, true, but she knew her own limits and could work around them. She had died a thousand times over under the pitiful excuse for a woman. Once more couldn't hurt.

Makoto's fist slammed into her Sul'dam's face with a satisfying crunch, though the Senshi of Jupiter's head rocked back as well. Explosions marked the arrival of their enemies but Makoto didn't care. She shook of the pain and gripped the woman's wrist as blood oozed from her nose.

She distantly noticed her wolf kin bursting from the undergrowth and causing the horses and cats to go into a panic. She felt them surround her and fight back against the armored soldiers. She didn't care. All that mattered was that the woman that dare call herself her mistress and better be in as much pain as possible. Makoto ripped out several strands of long hair and bit into the woman's shoulder as she screamed out commands. The silver collar demanded she release P, and help defend their forces but Makoto ignored it. Acid rose in her throat and Makoto let it come, pouring over the woman she held.

Someone made it through the wall her wolves had made. A magic user. He tried to calm her but Makoto kicked out and sent him flying. Her prey would not escape!

Another tried calling her name, but she didn't pay attention. Revenge was all that mattered now. Revenge, and the blood that came with it.

* * *

Mina rushed past the men. She felt the wild energies associated with lightening magic and knew her friend was close. When Makoto walked into a room it was like a second wind, but now Mina knew not all was right. When she finally got to the point the pull was coming from she stopped dead in her tracks. Many of the Asha'man surrounded a pair of women confused about what to do. Wolves growled out threats as Makoto, gentle and misunderstood Makoto, beat the living daylights out of her captor. Each hit sent her own body reeling as if struck but she continued on.

Tears pricked in Mina's eyes. This was not what they were supposed to be. "Makoto! Mako-chan! Stop! This isn't right!"

The cold metal of her pen warmed and Mina bit her lip. It was now or never. Artemis nuzzled her thigh from where he sat on Minako's head. "You have to snap her out of it. She's not all there, Mina. You're the only one who can."

"Hai…VENUS…MAKE-UP!" Mina shouted as she thrust her pen in the air.

Like a lover the magic caressed her skin, and she embraced it whole heartedly. As the transformation finished she un hooked the chain from her waist and used it as if it were a lasso. Makoto growled angrily as the love-chain pinned her arms together and the air crackled with electricity.

"Mako-chan! It's me! It's Mina! I don't know what they did… but please come back!"

Asha'man watched in awe as the beautiful girl slowly approached the crazed one, ever mindful of the zealous wolves guarding. The Love-me chain began to smoke and as it did Makoto's eyes seemed to focus on the blonde woman.

"Mina?"

"Makoto… are you okay?"

The Senshi of Jupiter felt her barriers break down at long last and the wolves let Mina through as years of memories flooded their minds. The two-leg was a friend. Makoto wrapped her arms around Mina a cried as the blonde removed the collar. She wasn't alone. She would never be alone again.

END.

A/N- Wow. I got this one out relatively quick. Makoto here has issues with loneliness. To escape the pain of loosing her one friend, she let herself be carried away by the wolf instincts Perrin is always worried about. Luckily for various reason's she wasn't totally under the influence and managed to find her way back. The next chapter will be on… I'm thinking Hotaru. She needs to get some food in her!

Thanks for reviewing people! It makes me want to finish this!


	26. Saturn Act IV

**Time of the Senshi**

**AN- Two weeks ago I saw on the news that this woman hung her children and herself. Only the baby survived because it's noose was a sweater sleeve and the aunt came home before it suffocated. I suppose I'll write this chapter as a tribute to the baby. I think that if parents commit suicide they should leave their children out of it. **

**Saturn Act IV**

Hotaru landed delicately just inside the forest. Her wings gave one last heavy beat before disintegrating, and she leaned against the tree while sucking in a deep breath. At long last the air was without the scent of a freshly dug grave, and the plant life didn't threaten to explode it's contents of puss on contact. The warrior stroked the trunk of her tree lovingly and waited for her troops to catch up. Already her ravens were silently finding perches in the tree tops.

There was a flicker of magic and Hotaru absently turned to the energy. Out of the shadow of a tree stepped one of her Myrddraal and he bowed. The eyeless slid along the ground and stood by her side in case she needed anything. Hotaru hummed a simple tune her father once used when tucking her in, before the accident. "There is a farm only 4 miles away."

The Myrddraal nodded. "Not many there. A small family, normally avoided in favor of, larger bounties."

"It is none the less the closest to our current position. I will speak to the people there."

"Great Misstress," the Myrddraal paused as the others arrived, some panting and forming a circle around their goddess. "Your safety is our number one priority. Perhaps we should scout first, if there is a cursed Aes Sedai in the area it may delay your plans."

Hotaru raised an eyebrow. Despite the way his voice resembled fingernails on chalkboard there was sincerity in it. They cared about her and wanted to keep her safe from Aes Sedai. _I wonder what those are, maybe this worlds version of energy draining demons?_

"Have twenty Trollocs scout in a 5 mile radius. A smaller group will go ahead of me to the farm, and explain the situation to those living there. Do not, under any circumstances, harm the inhabitants." Hotaru glared at her minions as she gave the order. "Or the livestock. Not unless I say otherwise. I will follow shortly."

Her Myrddraal bowed so low their noses nearly touched the ground. "As you command Great Mistress." They then selected a few of the more intelligent Trolloc's and set them about their tasks.

Hotaru watched her birds and instinctively knew something was going to go wrong. Her stomach began to cramp and her grip on her Galive tightened. _I should rest a bit before confronting humans again…my 'friends' are going to be hard to explain._

* * *

"Father?" A boy of only five summers called. He had climbed one of the few tree's on the property and sat within it's branches to rest when he saw something that put a cold rock in his belly. In the distance, so far he could barely make it out, was a solid line of black. He waited to be sure, but after five minutes he knew it was coming closer. "There, something is coming from the blight." 

His father, a retired solider, spat into the dirt and quickly joined his son in the old branches of the oak. It creaked under his weight but held steady as he pulled his _seeing glass_ from a pouch on his belt. It fell out to be a foot long and the man looked through the eye hole and cursed. "Trollocs, bloody things are coming- and fast. Can't imagine why though…"

The boy swallowed and gripped the handle of his small weapon. "What do we do, da?"

The man collapsed his tool and shoved it back in the pouch. His eyes were hard, and there was a grim air about him that sobered the boy. "Not much we can do, at the pace they are coming we won't be able to run. Not with the horses we have here. Only choice is to light a signal fire to give warning to others." He jumped down from the old oak, and his bones ached from the shock but there were more important things on his mind. He wouldn't let the blasted shadow-spawn have their way with his kin. He would die before that. "Dennis, go inside and find your ma, tell her… tell her our women are the strongest. She'll understand."

"What about you planning to do?"

The man unsheathed a short sword he never felt comfortable without. "I don't plan on leaving anything for those animals."

* * *

Blood coated the ground, but Hotaru forced herself to walk through it. She knew that her people did not do this; they would never have disobeyed her. Someone else had gone through and slaughtered the farm animals. If the few dead goat headed bodies were any indication they poisoned the corpses as well. 

The princess of Saturn ground her teeth together in anger. The mass of her minions parted for her, all bowing to the ire that floated off of her. She was not pleased, and they knew it. To creatures that knew only death if they failed, it was what they waited for. Failure was met with punishment, success was only a reprieve from that.

The wooden door blasted open as the girl glared at it, and she stepped into the oddly shaped house with cold anger. Very few trollocs had entered the house for fear of their blood-lust taking control but her Myrddraal had entered and requested that the inhabitants stay calm and await her. When Hotaru entered the last room, whose door was now in splinters, she wanted to put the man who stood their through every torture imaginable.

"Who are you?" The man rasped. He held a sword coated in blood, and around him were the bodies of both her people and his. "You are a black sister? Traitor to the light!"

Hotaru never noticed and cold aura that leaked from her, and slowly spread and consumed what light and warmth were in the place. Blood froze over and breath came out as a fog. "I am no traitor. I simply requested an audience with thee. My nature and my alliance's have nothing to do with one another. You would be the traitor. You killed your wife, daughter, and son. Why?"

The man was shivering now however the Myrddraal remained unaffected by the cold emitted from their goddess, as were the Trollocs. "You think I would let those…Half-men rape my wife and daughter! Allow my sons to be stuffed alive into the cook-pot so that their screams serenade those bestial ears! Death is far better than that!"

Hotaru lowered her head. She knew the accusations held weight. She knew that those under her once did those things, but they did not know better. They didn't understand mercy. They had never been given it. _But I will change that. I am changing it. As the Soldier of Death and Rebirth, I will remake them into something more._

"Tell me your name, cretin, so I know what to inscribe on your headstone."

Enraged, the old solider charged her. He knew his chances against one who wielded the power were slim, but it was his duty as the last solider present to fight. Fight as long and hard as he could, for to die in battle was the greatest gift he could offer.

Hotaru felt her people move to intercept, and truthfully the Myrddraal could have arrived in time, but she stilled them with a single pulse of energy. Saturn tilted her galive back, and the dull end planted itself in the man's chest. Air flew from his lungs and Hotaru glanced into his eyes, she saw the hatred, and loathing, but no fear. This man would never change, he had been bred to hate everything but his own kind and even then only those from his own country. It was a pity, for his soul would never come back from where she sent it. "Saturn Galive, gift of the creator."

It was only a whisper, but a stream of power sung out a high note that forced the man's body to shake, and then still. His soul was tried and judged with his death. Had it been anything other than what it was, he would someday be reborn, but the purity of his heart prevented that.

Only those with imperfections could return, to go through the fires of life and be changed. Hotaru did not know if the man was in heaven or hell, but she didn't care. _With Death Reborn Revolution, all those not purely evil can come back. The gift of the creator is truly a gift. Eternal life and death hang in the balance, and it all depends if one is willing to learn._

"Great Mistress, there is a child upstairs."

Hotaru's head snapped up and her eyes were wide. "One survived?"

"It is a babe, only a few months old. The mother may have forgotten about it when they rushed to the last fortified room."

"Take me to it."

As they climbed the stairs the sound of crying grew and Hotaru was left wondering who would design a house that slanted so much. When she entered the small nursery it was almost cute to see the Myrddraal flustered around the crib. The crying annoyed them, but they didn't know how to make it stop other than killing the child and Hotaru was very firm about that.

She dropped her weapon and it vanished into subspace. She cooed at the baby, lifting it and cradling the head gently. "It's alright. No one will harm you."

The child opened it's eyes, a few tears still leaking out, and Hotaru noticed they were brown and reminded her of cinnamon. It was a male, and had soft black hair.

The door opened and in stepped a hoofed trolloc holding a plate of bread and cheese, as well as a mug of milk. "Misstress, these were found in the cellar, further in the back. Most of the water and foodstuffs was ruined but it appears this was missed."

"Thank you." Hotaru bit into the bread and ripped several chunks off while using a finger to drip milk into the child's mouth. "I think I'll call him, Lighto."

"You are keeping him?"

"Yes. I didn't finish what I wanted but…I cannot leave a baby to starve and die." Hotaru thought about the parents who would do such a thing. "You may use the mother and father as food, as everything else is tainted, but bury the children."

"It will be as you say."

Hotaru was left alone in the room. She dropped the transformation and sent for more food. Tiredly she crawled to the small bed in the corner and curled up around Lighto. Magic could only sustain a person for so long, after all. Hotaru felt like she could sleep for a week.

* * *

He didn't like it. Somehow word had spread that their goddess, far kinder than their god, had descended. As the first, they should have been deferring to him, but several of his brothers wanted the position. Not all saw her as he did. Not all knew she had multiple forms. A small few were so deep in their ways they rebelled and wanted to take her away, he stopped all that. 

His trollocs were becoming loyal, not out of fear but true loyalty. Many others were gathering to him. Their army was growing. Not near the numbers needed to rival another's, but he didn't think that would happen until she announced herself proper. Krawish stood outside the door and felt her power swirl and condense. The goddess was resting. He shifted into an easier stance. He would protect her while she slept, and if any others tried to take his place, they would die.

They all saw how the Great Mistress reacted to traitors. He didn't think she would mind him weeding out those not loyal.

END.

**A/N- As I wrote the chapter I breifly thought of Death Note, and hence I name the kid after my favorite evil villian/hero. Maybe, if logic allows, this kid will grow up to get a death note, but it's not likely.**


	27. Moon Act IV

**Time of the Senshi**

**A/N- Sorry, but I really really hate Cadsuane. If I was Rand I would have executed her a long time ago, say the first time she slapped me. Or better yet, moved her into position to take the dagger and get a never healing wound. Yeah. She deserves it.**

**Moon Act IV**

Usagi bundled her skirt in her hands and stepped over a mud pit, silently wishing she possessed the homemaking skills of Makoto or Rei. If she had she would feel brave enough to attempt altering the dress such that it didn't threaten to drag along the ground. _Where did they get something so fine anyway? I thought this was a war camp._ The queen groused mentally as she continued her explorations of the camp.

Matrim had left her to discuss current events with his lord friend, Beslan. Their arrival traveled among the men like wildfire, as did her appearance. One of Mat's men, Usagi wasn't sure their exact title, pulled her to the side and fitted her into something 'more befitting of a lady'.

The dark blue silk barely missed the ground as Usagi familiarized herself with the workings of the large camp while keeping one eye open for Nerim. He was slim and gloomy, and yet seemed convinced to keep her away from the soldiering. "I'll go crazy if I have to stay in that tent until the next town. Why would the men worry me...?"

"My lady!" A solider jumped as he turned from the care of his horses. Usagi ignored the fact that his gaze kept hovering back to her breasts, she couldn't really blame him since the design of her garment accented them. A string of pearls hung from her neck and looped dangerously close to her bosom.

The girl smiled and crossed over to him. "Wha'cha doing?"

"Oh. Um." He wrung his hands, and gestured to the many horses that had been gathered in the area and tied to makeshift stands. "I was just checking on my Greta, beautiful horse. The brown mare."

Usagi glanced down the row and saw it. The horse was a larger than the rest with a mane that could use a brushing but it seemed happy enough. The creature snorted and turned toward it's master, blinking. "She looks very strong." Usagi hesitated as the animal stretched toward them. Her track record with horses wasn't exactly good.

"Aye. Been the family since I was born. We're the same age, I think. She's my girl." He spoke softly and pet the brown mare slowly. "Would you like to pet her, My Lady?"

"Eh? I don't know…" The beast didn't look like it would attack her, but she'd been tricked before.

The solider just nodded as if were expected and said no more. Usagi walked down the path, noting how the earth had been worn down and that the grass had been grazed down to the roots. There was quite a bit of horse dung too, but the creatures didn't seem to notice. _This is kinda gross, but I guess since they don't have a stable they don't really have a reason to clean it._

Usagi turned away from the animals, gave her regards to the nameless solider and decided to cut through the camp instead of skirting it. She was hungry and she had no doubt that Nermin or Lopin, who were now in her mind her unofficial baby-sitters, would have something waiting for her. Usagi licked her lips as thoughts of warm stew and biscuits entered her mind.

"Usagi! Lady Usagi!" The cry was faint, but loud enough that the woman stopped and looked around. Nothing but men in various states of dress and weaponry as far as she could see. As to the men, though many of them possessed something akin to chivalry and manners, the woman had already slapped several who had made the wrong comment. News had circulated that the Lady Usagi wasn't one to mince words, though calm and pleasant she would leave a man's cheek red for the day in response to cat calls.

"Hmmm?" The blue eyed woman blinked and stuffed a purloined roll into her mouth as she chewed at a rapid pace astonishing the men sitting with her. After smelling the meal they were sharing she had redirected her course from her tent to the dining men. Her company had confused them at first but after someone commented on how Mat often did the same they just nodded knowingly and winked at each other. Like attracted like or some such nonsense.

Olver came running over, panting. Sweat told her that he'd been running for some time. "Lady Usagi, t-the Dragon's here!" The small boy grinned excitement clear on his face.

"The Dragon Reborn?!" Men exclaimed startled.

"I heard a rumor our Lord Mat knew him personally…"

"They are from the same area, Two Rivers."

"What would he want with us?"

Usagi handed Olver a cup to drink and brushed his bangs, they would need to be cut soon, from his eyes. "Ok. Now why would he be here Olver?"

The boy shrugged. "I don't really know but Lord Mat said something about him meeting you and Aes Sedai and," Olver grinned and grabbed her hand. "I came to get you!"

_The Dragon Reborn is supposed to be this worlds version of me, I guess. What is his name? He's always referred to by his title, hope he's nice! And good looking! _"Then lets go."

Olver led her through the virtual maze of bodies, tents, and fires. Occasionally Usagi had to step around some obstacle, like a blade or quiver of arrows, but they made good time. The queen of the moon was impressed. If she had his navigating ability at that age she'd never have been late for school!

As they neared a much more formal and important looking tent, she judged it's worth by the size, Usagi eyed a banner above it suspiciously. Was that red dragon? Why would a symbol of old earth mythology pop up in this world? Her musing was cut short as Olver moved the flap and Usagi stepped in, a pit forming in her stomach.

Mat was glaring at a woman who, Usagi thought, resembled a male more than a female and yet carried herself with enough self-importance to support a planet. Worse than Pluto when they first met. Usagi wondered if she might possibly be a fabled hermaphrodite.

Next to the she-man were two women that appeared as if something had taken hold of the skin on their faces and pulled back, giving them an unnatural youthful appearance. Usagi tilted her head as a questioning look overcame her features. If looked directly at the three of them a slight glow appeared, and somehow she knew it instinctively as magic. Yet there was something alien about it.

Usagi shook herself and resumed her visual search of the room. Olver had retreated to a chair in the corner, his eyes bright with interest. There were four unknown men, three of which wore long black coats. Strangely enough Usagi felt the magic within them, and when she glanced out of the corner of her eye she could see _something_ surrounding them as the women had. It had the feeling of slime to it, as if it had crawled out of the sewers and attached itself to their clothing forever leaving a stain.

The forth man was tall, incredibly so, and Usagi felt like she was once again a short girl of the bunch. His hair was a fiery red and his eyes, they swirled a mass of color that reminded her of storm clouds. As she watched him turn to her, Usagi felt a deep longing for Mamoru.

"Is this her?" The question had very little emotion to it, but she thought she sensed a small amount of hope.

Mat turned and nodded, smiling to help lessen the dreary mood and put Usagi at ease. "Rand, meet Usagi Tsukino. The girl who single-handedly brought Ebou Dar into complete and utter chaos, unseating the Seanchan and releasing practically all damane within the area." He finished with a flourish.

Usagi blushed. "Well… I wasn't really trying to do that… it just… happened."

The she-man made some sort of noise between laugh and snort. "Oh there have been reports of the captured Wind Speakers and Aes Sedai retaking Ebou Dar, but how would _one girl_ do such a thing. She would have been a damane as well, any novice can see she's strong in the One Power."

At the statement a shift went through the men, excluding Mat. Usagi felt as if they suddenly became more aware and waiting for her to do something.

Mat shrugged. "I don't know how she did it. All I remember is they were yelling at her trying to get her to do something, a big tree appears out of no where, and the collars turned to dust."

One of the women rounded on him. "Turned to dust? That's impossible. The a'dam is made with the one power and cannot be destroyed."

Mat glared at her. "That's what I saw and that's what happened!" Then he murmured under his breath, "Bloody Aes Sedai…"

Rand turned his gaze on Usagi, who was wondering where her advisor was. This was a political type meeting, wasn't it? That cat was supposed to be helping her out!

"Usagi, why don't you tell us what happened?" Rand asked coolly.

Usagi nervously stroked her painfully short hair. "Well, like Mat-sama said, I was captured and they wanted to blow up this post. I, well I can't really do that."

Yet another one of the woman broke in, and Usagi was starting to wonder if it was habit for them. "What do you mean? For someone as strong as you destroying a post should be simple."

Usagi shook her head. "It's not my talent. If you want something destroyed you should call Mako-chan or Mina-chan. I'm a healer! That's all I do! Heal!" The last statement was punctuated with a stomped foot.

The display of emotion seemed to through the women and some of the men off. They were used to calm, collected channlers. Usagi was a happy pleasant person, generally, but she was also a creature of emotions and she would not hide them.

"You would make a good yellow then, girl, but that doesn't explain anything. Surely they taught you some destructive weaves?"

"No." Everyone turned in hidden surprise to Olver, who kicked his legs from the chair. "Usagi is a good queen. She protects and defends. She doesn't attack, she heals. It's not possible for her to harm something that isn't evil."

One of the black dressed men spoke up. "Queen? Queen of what?"

Usagi pouted and crossed her arms. "It doesn't really matter at the moment. I can't do anything with it anyway. The point is I couldn't destroy the post, so they hurt me. I cried. I don't take pain easily, so I cried a lot."

Mat snickered. "Should have been there Rand, she shattered glass with her squeals. It was actually quite funny now that I think about it."

Usagi smiled at the humor. Now that the situation was over it did seem a bit humorous. "As Mat-sama said I broke the glass," Usagi's eyes glazed over as she was struck by the memory of her first battle in which the same thing happened. "they kept hurting me trying to make me stop crying but it didn't work. I just cried harder until… like the glass I shattered the a'dam and Mat came riding on his horse to grab me. I suppose all the a'dam in the area shattered."

"Interesting. That means their not indestructible." Rand allowed himself a small smile at the news. If he could get the girl to break the a'dam on a battle field it would cause mass chaos in the enemy ranks…

"If that's all?" Usagi asked, peeking at the woman she definitely did not like. Before the old woman could stop her Usagi visibly ran out the door and searched for a place to hide. The woman, Cadsuane if the name she heard while exiting was right, gave her bad vibes. She was a cold woman who struck her as determined and manipulative. She obviously held sway over the other two girls, as Rand had the men, but there was a difference. Where Rand felt like a commander trying to work towards something Cadsuane felt like one that was working everything toward herself.

The tragic hero vs. the crazy old lady. An old Lady that would try to pull Usagi into whatever weird magic the women were into.

"Luna! Luna where are you!" Usagi hissed. If she could just show them a talking cat they would probably leave her alone for a while. Luna tended to make people rethink their outlooks on reality.

While searching for the moon cat Usagi wandered into an area of the encampment she had avoided before, on account of the smell. She covered her nose and mouth with one hand and held her skirt with the other, eyes scanning the ground for any sign of paw prints. There!

Usagi crept around, taking little notice of the larger amount of tents and fires, as she followed the faint trail. Several times she lost it as her advisor's prints were swallowed up by human tracks or a cart, but she didn't give up. Occasionally someone would call to her worriedly, "The Lady shouldn't expose herself to such…" but she ignored them easily.

Usagi was about to follow Luna's path into a tent when she heard a moan several yards away. The pain in the cry she couldn't ignore. _Didn't I just tell them I was a healer?_ Mentally she marked the tent her advisor presumably disappeared into and followed the moans.

Usagi froze, every inch of her body screamed in shock at the sight before her. This area of the camp, spaced some distance away from the main bunch, was for the wounded. Mat's army took care of it's own, yes, but with the supplies and knowledge of the era there was little it could do for them.

Tears welled up in Usagi's eyes as she realized the horrible stench was rotting flesh. Gangrene had attacked some of the soldiers, many had missing limbs, a small few were dead. There just were not enough medic's to care for them all. How did Mat live with this? Did he know? Of course he did, he was their commander, but there was nothing he could do.

A few of the still conscious men turned the woman, who began to shake as tears fell from her face. This was the reality of war. It was something she had never been exposed to. The aftermath. Without magic people died. Without someone to care for them they fell apart as infection took hold. They were going to die painful deaths for their leader.

They didn't even have morphine in this world.

Usagi hiccupped. A shaking hand reached toward her chest. They weren't hers, no, but she cared and Olver's comment whispered though her distraught mind. _Usagi is a good queen._

A good Queen would take care of the people, regardless of whose they were.

A good Queen would work to stop the war.

A good Queen would want to end suffering.

A good Queen would heal the land.

Usagi was a good Queen.

Light exploded out from the woman, and her hair lengthened returning to it's former glory. Her wand appeared feeling warm and familiar in her hands. It lengthened and the Silver crystal, her birthright and symbol, transformed into a flower as it took it's place in the crescent of her moon staff.

Usagi raised it above her head, her dress changing into that, which the Queen of the Moon would wear, a long sheer white dress with two fairy like wings bursting form the back. As the crown shimmered into place on her head Usagi released the gathered power, and it crashed through the room like a tsunami sweeping up everything in its path.

* * *

Men screamed and outside horses fought against their binds. Luna felt her body vibrate as the unmistakable moon power rushed the room where she was conversing with a solider who had lost an eye and a hand. The black cat watched in morbid fascination as the eye socket bubbled with white juice and seemed to reform the lost eye. Glancing down, bone ripped through bandaging as flesh enfolded the new material reforming a hand.

Luna fought the waves of power, horrible images flashing though her head. Obviously Usagi had discovered this place, and was attempting to heal. She was also succeeding, but it wasn't safe!

The defender of love and justice was strong, and she had healed an entire planet before, but there was a difference in healing and regenerating. It was madness! Usagi was going to kill herself!

Luna focused her own small magic and bonded out of the room, heading for her Queen praying that she wouldn't be too late.

* * *

Usagi wavered, her arms growing weak as her energy was spent. She began to drop, the blinding light turned to a soft glow and soon faded completely. It was a struggle to stand, but she glanced around and smiled at the sight of healed men. Even the dead ones. She had brought them back, though that had not been her intention. They deserved a better death anyway.

"Yatta…" Usagi rocked to the side, and was caught in a pair of strong arms. The arms of a swordsman. Using the last bit of her strength she peered into stormy eyes she only recently met. Usagi passed out, the staff and crystal falling to the ground.

"S-she's stronger than anyone I've ever heard of." Cadsuane started out stuttering but quickly controlled herself. The woman still shook.

"Of course she is! She's even greater than her mother… but twice as foolish!" Luna hissed as she slipped into the room, glaring at the woman. Jaws dropped at the sight of the talking cat. Luna huffed and peered at Rand, who held Usagi gently but with a look of calculation. He seemed unsurprised by her appearance, though one of the men in black seemed to be gibbering to himself about madness. "Be careful with her."

"Misstress Luna." Mat nodded to the cat, he couldn't help but address her with respect. She had a fairly good concept of war and strategy, not to mention the way she spoke demanded it.

* * *

"Attention. Attention. Attention. Core energy spike detected. Beginning area scan… scanning… scanning… scan complete. Energy source identified. Royal family. Requesting orders…"

A pale girl stared at the screen, emotionless. The main computer was reacting, and it was asking for orders. She was the current regent, was she not? With all the biomasters dead or gone she became next in line for command. The direction their kingdom would take depended on her will. What to do?

"Royal family. Confirm." The incredibly pale girl asked in monotone. She held a hand over the consol and slim fingers lengthened into cords as they connected to ports in an effort to speed data transaction. The lights flashing in her red eyes were the only sign that could identify her as something other than human.

As the information finished downloading the android rose, and left the room. Quickly she was surrounded by various models of androids, all female. Several maid bots twirled their dusters in acknowledgement of her presence, and she replied wirelessly.

"Tayuya, Sakura. Meet me in transporter room 2."

The blue haired humanoid android didn't have long to wait before the pink haired units appeared in the room. "Requesting orders, Master Unit Ayanami."

"You are to go earth side, find and serve the one that is of the ruling family. Inform her that we await her orders, as we always have and always will, faithfully."

The two androids mimicked a salute once used by their biomasters and stepped onto a raised platform. In the center of the stage a tall stone spire carved with thousands of images stood, and both droids placed a hand on it.

Ayanami closed her eyes and transmitted the necessary pass codes to the main computer while weighing the repercussions of her actions. It would be nice to have the ruling family back. After the queen left in search of her kindred the kingdom began to collapse as greedy and selfish biomasters took control. Ayanami could do nothing in those times, for she was bound by the laws to obey her biomasters… but with them gone she was bound by nothing. She would place the original ruling family back in power, and peace would reign once again.

"Computer, beam to the closest transport point to the Queen." Ayanami vocalized as she left the room.

"Affirmative."

Magic flowed from the center of the moon, and the room flickered.

END.

A/N- Well, what about that. Incase anyone has forgotten, Pluto made a request to restore the moon kingdom. They couldn't bring back dead people but all the buildings and technology on the moon is running in peak condition. It's also manned by female type robots, a bit like chobits, that resemble other anime characters. Since they weren't alive they were repaired/reconstructed with the rest of the moon.

Biomasters are living people


	28. Mercury Act IV

**Time of the Senshi**

**A/N- In case you have yet to find out, Robert Jordan is dead. The Wheel of Time will never finish it's turns. May Rand, Mat, Perrin, Berlain, Lan, and Egwene live on forever! Rest in Peace Jordan, you were an excellent writer.**

**Mercury Act IV**

Ami rested in the shade of a tree, exhausted. The two of them had been walking all morning, after spending a night running from warders and Aes Sedai. The tired girl squinted toward her companion and held out a shaky hand in askance of their water skin.The older woman handed her a canteen of water and shrugged. Abigail wiped the sweat from her forehead, though the only outward sign weariness visible were slight bags around her eyes. She smiled shyly and glanced at the leather pouch hanging from Ami's hip. "How much longer do you think until they figure out we aren't with the horses?"

The senshi wiped her mouth after taking a long drink from the container and looked at the sky. It had been several hours since sunrise, and still no sign of pursuit. Evidently her suspicions had been correct. "Considering you 'healed' the horses before we sent them off, that should have given us about two hours. If they planned to follow us here, we would have heard it by now."

Abigail gathered her skirt beneath her as a pillow and took back their water, carefully capping it. "What do you mean 'planned to follow'? All new novices are being tracked down when they try to leave. It's the way the tower has always worked. Surely they would send out _someone_ after us. You did take a _ter'angrel._"

Ami shook her head and summoned her computer into existence. It hummed as it scanned the vicinity and beeped to confirm that they had no pursers. The road was empty. "They wouldn't dare. We're on the road that leads to the Black Tower."

Abigail froze and her eyes widened. "That's what you meant by a safe place?" The accepted took several deep breaths and reminded herself that not all stories were true. Many were, but not all. The Aes Sedai were probably trying to twist the truth as they were wont to do to turn them into a man-hating army. "Well, I did volunteer for this." She muttered to herself and stood.

Dust danced around their ankles as they walked along the side of the road; Abigail with her arms crossed in thought. Ami would have liked to use her magic to help cool them but she didn't want to risk upsetting their would-be protectors. _Asha'man and Aes Sedai don't mix, at least that's what they tell me. Well, as Minako would say there's a first time for everything, and neither of us are 'real' Aes Sedai._

* * *

Abigail forced her muscles to relax as a black marble wall appeared on the horizon. Ami was leaning on the older woman for support practically asleep on her feet, as her body was nearing it's limit. "Ami. Come on, girl. Ami."

Her eyes slowly blinked and focused, and after catching sight of their goal she straightened, but kept her hand in Abigail's. The solider of wisdom and ice wasn't too sure what to expect. She'd had mixed reports of male magic users from this world. Hopefully they would listen and help her, and though she wasn't as good as Minako she had some drama skills. Men had trouble with girls that cried, right? Usagi cried quite a bit and often received what she wanted out of it…

_Gods I must be tired. Crying won't help me! Focus Ami, focus! _She slapped herself lightly and looked up, tensing as a man with an unusually dark coat approached them. _Why would he want to wear so much black? He's got to be hot._ Ami noticed his calloused hands and his frame suggested he would have doing manual labor if not for his gift. Or curse. It really depended on the individual. _Stop going of on Tangents! _

"Misstress's." He nodded in greeting, and Ami realized he was about her age, only a year of two younger if that. From his speech she surmised he was from the country. A farm hand then. "If you'll come with me, Aes Sedai."

Abigail opened her mouth to say something but Ami shook her head in a negative. The mercury computer had told her they had scouts out the woods. They had known the two girls were coming but how they knew they could channel was a mystery. One that she would solve. "Not Aes sedai."

He chewed the corner of his lip as they walked, "But you can channel. She said you could."

"She?" _So they already have some captive Aes Sedai. Even better. That means they won't risk loosing one just to retrieve us._ "It's true we can channel, but neither of us made Aes Sedai."

His brow furrowed and Ami heard Abigail whisper jokingly, "He's cute like that."

"I thought only Aes Sedai could leave without escort…"

Abigail peered around as they passed the gate, impressed with the construction work. As strange as it seemed, the Black Tower had a warmth to it that the White Tower had lacked. She could hear children running around somewhere, and small houses had been built resembling a country village. The men spanned all ages, and held a quite dignity that didn't have the frosty exterior Sedai tended to put off. _This place isn't at all like we were told. _

"I was a novice, unwillingly. Abigail was an accepted and helped me to escape."

"That makes sense I suppose." He grinned then, and Ami saw a bit of the much feared madness in his eyes. "That makes us the same. I'm just a solider myself, the parallel to Aes Sedai novice. Of course I chose to come here. Mother always knew I was different, used to get sick whenever I went to find lost goats, and she wanted me to come."

"Your mother must have been a very caring woman." Abigail commented. Any woman who would knowingly harbor a male channler was worthy of admiration. While still at the Tar Valon she had heard stories of mothers that purposefully sent their children to be gentled.

The man smiled. "She was. My sister she… she used to get sick for no reason and eventually died. When the same started happening to me my mother knew what it was and jumped at the chance to get me lessons in control. When Lord Logain was on the march she almost made me go to him to ask for training!"

"Who teaches you now?"

"That," he said as he pushed open a heavy oak door. "depends on who is available. Anyway, Lord Taim will interview you, and decide what's to be done."

Ami nodded and sorted the new information in her mind. An Aes Sedai was around, somewhere, or a relative of one of the Asha'man. "Abigail, do you know a Taim?" Ami asked as she took in her friends tense posture.

"Yes. He was one of the worst False Dragons there have ever been. Got himself and army and caused lot's of trouble. From what I hear he's not sympatheic to female channelers, and is ruthless with his own followers. We'll need to be careful."

"I always am."

The floor creaked under their weight, and Ami patted her leather pouch reassuringly. If worse came to worse she could transform and run, but that would leave Abigail alone. Usagi would never forgive her for leaving a friend, she wouldn't be able to forgive herself. She would just have to come out on top.

Two men stood guard at a door, and they correctly assumed it to be the office they were supposed to be in. Dark, sneering eyes opened the door and the two stepped in.

Taim gave off an air that sent Ami's skin crawling. Under no circumstances would she trust the man. If eyes were the windows to the soul, he didn't have one. She could see nothing human in them.

"So, why would two Aes Sedai come to my Tower? To spy? To attack? You should have realized by now it's useless to try and gentle us. It's almost an insult to send such a small and weak force." His voice was smooth, and Ami was reminded of Hollywood con artists.

"I apologize for disappointing you, but we're not Aes Sedai. We came to ask for protection from them."

"Interesting. I know how easily witches warp the meanings of words. Tell me why I should trust you, and try to be blunt."

Ami closed her eyes. She was mentally and physically exhausted. The man was infuriating with his attitude, and the light shield falling around her only worsened her mood. Abigail's hand squeezed hers, and she squeezed back. Her senshi magic could rip the shield to shreds.

When her eyes opened they were glowing blue. "I am Ami Mizuno. My mother was what some would call a Wise woman, a healer. My companion is Abigail Hanaoh, Accepted. We came here to request asylum from Aes Sedai, neither of us cares for them."

Taim leaned back, "I am not inclined to believe that the Tar Valon witches go about kidnapping young girls, however, I am well aware that some wish to leave and cannot. You may stay on one condition. One of my men must bind you-"

"TAIM!" The door slammed open and a red faced man stood in the doorway, his dark coat complimented with a silver sword and red dragon pin at the color.

Ami looked from the new arrival to Taim. The rivalry was obvious. "Logain. How nice of you to join us." The sarcasm was so thick it was a wonder it didn't stick in his throat.

Logain spared the two girls a quick glance before reorienting on Taim. "I am to be notified of all female channelers sighted. It is up to my discretion what is to be done, or have you forgotten the orders of The Dragon Reborn?"

Ami was surprised to see Taim actually scowl. "They didn't appear hostile, it was decided you shouldn't be bothered for such a small thing."

Logain expressed disbelief for a moment before his features melted into an unreadable mask. "How kind of you. As it is they are still under my authority, and I'll take them. Ladies?"

END.


	29. Mars Act IV

**Time of the Senshi**

**Mars Act IV**

Throughout her time as a senshi Rei often questioned _how_ and _why_ Usagi eventually becomes queen. The first time they met she thought the ditzy blonde was an evil spirit, and later found out that the future ruler of the universe habitually slept in and barely passed her tests. It was a daunting to think that the woman who would be in charge of billions of people could hardly balance a checkbook. Sure the girl had a big heart and raw magical power, but it was a godsend that Mamoru was a genius who could support her.

After finding herself as the political head of group of belligerent warriors Rai Hino gave thanks that it wasn't her who would one day rule Crystal Tokyo. She had a hard enough time dealing with the few factions in her little group, let alone an entire world! _Kami. I knew charisma was important for a leader, but if earth is anything like this place, it's no wonder Usagi-chan doesn't have many other skills. _

In her mind's eye the girl could see a picture of all the scouts with a stat chart like some role-play game. If that was the case Sailor Moon would have 20+ charisma and zero everything else. Rei admonished herself for the thought and sighed. She sipped some tea from a gold cup and watched the group of wise women argue amongst themselves.

_Wouldn't it be easier to just kill them?_ Rei grimaced and shifted her attention to the white robed servants moving around the room. She held out her cup and waited for the gai'shain to refill it. A dark haired woman with sharp features lowered her eyes and poured more tea for her. Rei sent her a lazy grin when she noticed the spirit in her eyes.

The gold collar and belt marked her as a personal servant for the chief of chiefs, if what the princess had heard was any indication, which was unusual. She was also a wetlander.

"Rei Hino, now that you have won leadership, the most important thing now is reunite the Shaido." One of the calmer women said.

Another snorted into her cup. "No one is questioning that, Jeneva, but we have no idea where they are! We are surrounded by wetlanders and this… winter. Sevanna was a fool to think we could progress through this mess bringing war. We cannot continue to support children and useless wet-landers!"

Therava sipped from her own cup of tea while addressing the priestess. "But we must continue. That woman's foolishness has gained us the enmity of the entire wetlander populace."

"I feel for you." Rei replied coolly. All her training at the temple was coming to use, though she wished it wasn't necessary. "but I feel I must throw this out. What of your promises to assist me in locating my queen? I helped you with your problem, now you help me."

The woman that had been attending to her visibly jumped at that bit of news. The wise women shared a glance and if the senshi of fire didn't know better she could swear they were telepathic. "The best way to do that, Rei Hino, would be to establish a fortified base and wait till spring returns. It will be easier to travel that way." A particularly old and brave woman answered. They remembered Sevanna's death and had no wish to experience it first hand.

Rei had accidentally set several of the more useless trinkets that the former chief collected while trying to control her magic out of senshi form.

"And yet some of you think it better to continue moving and search for the rest of the septs." Rei got an idea. For the most part they had been wandering without a direction in mind, only away from the coming army while trying to avoid running into locals. "We aren't moving anymore."

"Rei Hino," Therava with her sharp eyes walked forward as all found themselves watching with baited breath. "I understand your own desire, but the Shaido are your people now. You must think of them first. To set up in unknown, undefended land now is…"

Rei arched an eyebrow. "I know. I _have_ played hero's of might and magic. But the other team eventually catches up and attacks when we are at our weakest. The Seanchan are looking for us, right? They want us." It was understood meant not the Shaido but the wise women, at least those that could channel. "I may be able to use my…skill… to help locate them and our wayward septs."

The ripple that went through the gathered women was a welcomed change. They had talked over her for so long, the princess of Mars was beginning to worry if they were going to re-engage on the deal. _I've got to find Usagi-chan and the others, but I also made commitments to the Shaido. _

Someryn smiled lightly. "Please explain."

Rei grinned and gestured for a gai'shain that just entered. "Get all the useless furniture and start a bonfire in the center of camp." There was much of Sevanna's that the warrior had found frivolous. "And toss in the jewelry too."

"How will this help. The smoke will surely alert those in the area to our presence."

"Maybe." Rei dusted off her hands and stood. She was dressed in the brown and white camouflaged clothing of her new people. "But I need to ask the Great Fire Spirit some questions."

"You can talk to fire?"

"And it answers back?"

Rei simply smiled enigmatically and bowed out of the tent. She stretched and admired a few of the men. Brothers, they called themselves. _Couldn't handle their ancestry and ran from the person who told them. Doesn't matter how old it is, blood is blood eh? No, they are definitely warriors, anything else was bred out long ago._

"Pardon, mistress?"

Rei blinked and looked at the speaker, a white robed gai'shain. It was the girl who had served her tea. "Yes? You have a message?"

The woman's sharp eyes glanced briefly to the side before stepping back with a low bow. Rei shrugged and followed the woman, evidently whatever she wanted to say was confidential. After reaching a large well, and causing several wetlander gai'shain who had been resting by it to scatter, the woman straightened. "I have to ask, do you believe in ji'e'toh? Understand what it means and how it is applied?"

_How could I not! The two nights before the challenge were nothing but lectures on it! I understand honor plenty. _"Of course. You could say it's paramount where I'm from. What do you want with it, gai'shain?"

The woman set her jaw and Rei had to admire the determination. "Then you know there is no intention to release us after our year and a day? Wetlanders are to be nothing more than slaves for the rest of our lives."

The raven haired fire mistress growled. She had heard, but didn't want to deal with it. She had more pressing matters like getting her people together. She was putting off dealing with the gai'shain until the year rolled around, a decision that had been encouraged and approved of by her council. She did not want to deal!

"Perhaps while the bitch was in charge, but not now. Serve your time, gai'shain, and you will be allowed to leave as any other Aiel. If there was nothing else?"

"My husbands coming."

"What?"

"The army with the male power users the wise women fear, is my husband. They were careful about speaking of it before but now…" she smiled. "My husband is a good friend of the Dragon Reborn, return me and he could help smooth the situation between the Shaido and the other Aiel."

_Is she trying to blackmail me? _"What is your name?"

Sensing victory, the woman stood a little straighter as two other women approached. "Faile Aybara, my husband is Perrin Aybara."

Rei crossed her arms with a smirk as a warrior approached. "Your fire is ready."

"That was faster then I thought."

The man shrugged. "The wise women were curious, I think. They dried the wood."

Rei whirled and addressed the woman. "Well, Faile. If what you say is true, then I will speak with the wise women about your release." She held a hand to stop the woman's speech. "I'm not stupid. I can see those other two are with you. Sticking to your friends. I admire that. But I've got some divining to do."

Rei headed toward the fire.

* * *

The priestess sat on a low table before the large bonfire. As per her request the area had been cleared of wandering Aiel leaving only her and a handful of wise women. She picked up a charm created the day before in preparation and channeled her energy to it.

"Oh great fire spirit. Her me voice… reach through space and time… answer my call."

She flicked the ramrod straight paper into the fire where it flashed white.

_I need to find my people. They are my people now. Great warriors that you would be proud to call your own, great fire spirit. Where are they? We need your guidance._

"Impossible!" Someone hissed before being shushed.

Rei opened her eyes as pictures formed in the flame, images of the lost Shaido flickered one after the other. Rei remembered them all.

_Usagi-chan. The princess. Is she okay?_

Fear gripped Rei's heart. Her answer was a massive red dragon with bloody claws.

END.


	30. Pluto Act IV

**Time of the Senshi**

**A/N- To Ele, sorry about the wait but school was being ever so evil! I... had to... write a book. It was senior project. I wrote an entire book! Ah! But it's over now, and I can get back to lovely lovely fanfiction. Incidentally if you want to read my Senior project tell me and I'll send an e-mail.**

**skywiseskychan- Same goes for you! If ya would like to read my book just say so! It's kinda dark though... pah thanks for staying with the story despite the long absence of update. **

**Pluto Act IV**

"Though I am not quite sure what this 'taint' is, the dragon reborn seems to be planning on cleansing it. From the many fate lines I've seen, he only fails in 2." Pluto rattled out to the table of fox deities. It had taken several wasted sleep cycles to discover the identies of her employers and the result had been shocking.

They were demi-gods sealed within a separate pocket world, and they were desperate to get out. Through several carefully worded questions Setsuna had managed to hypothise who had done it; most likely the dark forces they were not allowed to talk about.

At Pluto's announcement the small gods hummed in excitement. "The taint will be cleansed? That would be beyond our capacity and would require both halves… when will this happen?" The speaking fox leaned forward curiously. The Senshi of Time found it odd that the normally stotic beings would be so agitated.

She waved her hand. "Reading the… weave… is like trying to watch a fish in a pool while hundreds of rocks fall in to cause ripples. I'm good at narrowing the ripples down to one or two of the most likely paths, but when the ripples collide with each other it can be hard to determine the when. It's going to be soon, within the month, but that's as a clear a picture as I can get." Setsuna sighed. She longed for the clear picture that the Gates would offer with their automatic focusing, but access to the Gates would mean they would loose their hold on her. "The problem is the dragon has options, and depending on who he choses determined how long it will take."

The oldest fox nodded, gray hairs suddenly becoming noticeable. "We understand. The snakes once said that the tower will fall when the taint is lifted, do you have any idea what this means?"

_Tower? Why can't their prophecy's be clear? Our's were…_ "There are many possibilities. It will take a while for me to sift through the variations."

"Variations?"

The door to the room silently opened and Lanfear entered bearing a tray of steaming tea. She worked her way around the small gods, leaving tiny cups containing thick syrupy liquid. After searving the last one she retreated into the shadows and listened curiously.

Setsuna shifted her feet and found the other woman's actions intersting. A past agent of the Dark One she had surprisingly little skill in subtlety. Then again, it wasn't like the foxes really cared if anything was overheard. Setsuna coughed to clear her throat while shooting a look in Lanfear's direction. _Pay attention!_ "Variations are the little things, like if someone choose eggs over toast for breakfast. They still eat breakfast, just something different. Normally these things don't really change anything but with these ta'veren they can actually have significant impact." _Though why, exactly, eating eggs for lunch results in an assassination attempt I have no idea. _

Had it been in their nature the fox would have shrugged. "They are ta'veren. They are the knots that they wheel uses to weave the tapestry."

The warrior woman's brow furrowed. "If I may ask…" she received a nod and continued. "what exactly is this wheel, weave, and tapestry? I faintly recall them from my past, but even as a child it was more of a myth that ended with the wheel breaking."

"You are very fortunate, Princess of Death."

There was a slight intake of breath from the corner. It was as if an electric current surged through the council and they answered, taking turns. A woman with pale nearly opaque white eyes spoke first. "The wheel is fate, forever doomed to repeat itself in a constant cycle."

A male twitched his nose. "The weave is destiny, spinning out chance from mortal lives."

"The tapestry, the pattern, is the world before it is ripped to shreads so that the whole process can begin again."

"It will never end. Stagnation of mortals."

_Stagnation._ Her fingers brushed against a soft leather pouch hanging from her belt amid the collection of miniature time keys. Slowly her mind slogged through her memories for the story that sounded so familiar. _Prometheus. Fire. Fate. Something…_ She pulled out of her thoughts, confused. "Your world is stuck in loops."

"Yes."

It saddened Pluto to think that civilization would never grow, that it was doomed to repeat. "Why don't you break the wheel?"

* * *

Lanfear froze, her devious mind running through a million possible scenarios. She had never paid too much attention to the green haired woman, leave that to busy-bodies like Moriane, but listening to the conversation she was starting to wish that she had. The silly little pretend Aes Sedai had certainly been miffed about something and now she had a guess as to what.

_Could she be a dark friend?_ The thought made her shiver. If she was Pluto could have easily rose through the ranks to become the Nae'bliss. _Princess of Death. Eyes like blood. Such… power._

This time when she shivered it was not in fear.

"Do you not think we have tried? The mortals of this realm doom themselves! They worship a meaningless existence yet pray for an end."

_The elfin tried to break the wheel? Interesting…_

She watched as the woman's eyes narrowed a fraction in which she guessed to be irritation. "You are here… because you tried to break the wheel."

"Correct." The milky-eyed woman spoke. "It was long ago, and we were locked into this place with a geis. As were the snakes, though we suspect they went into this knowingly."

"Thank you…" The woman trailed off and waited for dismissal. Lanfear watched as she left, her long hair swaying while calm indifference settled on her features. Blood eyes snapped toward her, beckoning.

* * *

Setsuna in the too white hallway for the younger girl to skip out. Lanfear walked with a regal step tinged with excitement. It wouldn't be discernable to most but the Mistress of time had thousands of years to watch people. Literally.

"Night."

Those dark eyes reflected intelligence, and something more. "Yes?"

"Just how much do you love al'thor?"

The slim woman blinked at the question, debating weather or not to answer before smiling whistfully. "I love my Lews... my dragon."

"Rand al'Thor." Setsuna spoke bluntly. "He hates you."

"No! I don't care about him, I love Lews Therin Telamon. The soul that is inside." Lanfear sighed. "I love him more than anything… have you ever loved anyone like that?"

Setsune allowed herself to lower the walls she built around the Aes Sedai and gestured. "Walk with me." Lanfear stepped gracefully toward her. "I loved along time ago, and still do. You should treasure this Lews of yours."

She laughed bitterly. "He's not mine. Once, maybe, but then that golden haired bimbo took him away. He was going to join me and the… other side. We were going to free the world, how much easier it would have been if I had found his reincarnation earlier…"

_Free this world. It really needs help._ Setsuna's hand brushed against the leather pouch. _Mother. When is the right moment. I feel it's going to be soon._ "Night. You like power, don't you. But you love another. It's good that you can tell the difference."

The dark haired woman paused quizzically.

"Mir would kill for this, but she just doesn't understand. You have to let people learn things for themselves. You have to feel emotions." With a smooth almost unnoticed movement Setsuna detached one of the small keys from her belt. "I would take you as my apprentice, but you must agree to the conditions."

Lanfear was no power hungry fool. She may have at one time sold her soul to the Dark One but she kept her mind. That was all she needed. "What are they?" The power that would be at her fingertips was enormous but sometimes the price was just too high.

Pluto smiled. "First, you agree to become a member of the Silver Imperium. Your alligence is to Moon Queen and Pluto and you will take no action against them. Second, you listen to what I have to say. Third, should you break the above conditions all ties to Pluto shall be severed."

She held out the key and let it sparkle. Lanfear looked at it and licked her lips. "Shall I be able to search for my love?"

Pluto actually laughed. Lanfear, servant of the Dark One, took the offered key and gasped as it tingled in her hand establishing a connection to something she only vaugley remembered. She hadn't thought she would feel it again, as they're were so few free channlers left.

"Saidin."

End.

A/N- Lanfear's become a Senshi in training! Oh noes! The Aes Sedai are going to have one epic conniption fit. (always wanted to use that phrase).

Next time on Time of the Senshi: Jupiter is wary of other magic users, and not just because of her treatment at the hands of the Seanchan.


	31. Jupiter V

**Time of the Senshi**

**Jupiter Act V**

Makoto kept her thoughts to herself as the women whispered fearfully about her. Though the tone of voice and facial expressions did not betray them, they were Aes Sedai after all, she could smell it. A good bit of confusion was mixed in as well and a small amount of... awe. She didn't like it. She didn't like them. There was a distance between her and them that was impossible to bridge, Runner saw to that.

"Mako-chan?"

The brunette turned to the worried voice and sent a message to her new friends. _Calm. Friend. Pack-mate. Strong._ The lithe black wolf at her side shifted in response but did not move to attack her friend. Mina watched the animal warily for a minute before sighing and accepting its presence. It wasn't too hard considering her and Usagi's pet advisors. She was a bit concerned about how aggressive the animal was, but trusted Makoto's judgment.

"Mina-chan?" Makoto pulled her mind out of the compelling world of sounds, smells, and images that the wolves inhabited. She gave the blonde a small smile and sent a question toward her companion. Runner would not leave her side until another came to relieve her, the wolves considered her too valuable to loose. "You can pet her if you want. She likes it here, between the shoulder blades."

Mina paused as Runner's muzzle rose to sniff at her fingers, before digging her fingers into the thick fur. "Her fur's so different from Artemis's..."

The brunette could have sworn her ear twitched as the distant ladies twittered about. Runner hadn't let them come within five feet of Makoto, even to tend her wounds. When the Aes Sedai had attempted to use flows or air to hold her guards... Makoto had become more animal than human. She took great offense to having her friends pinned down and expressed it in a very direct manner. "Ah, Mina-chan, do you know where he is? I don't... that is to say... I find it very hard to trust those women and Artemis..."

"Well, he's very good at staying out of sight when he wants to. Actually, he doesn't like Aes Sedai either. Say's they are the kind to shoot first and then interrogate a smoking corpse."

Makoto scratched her arm and ideally wondered if there was a spell to get rid of fleas. Probably, but she wouldn't use it on her new pack without permission. They were very wary of magic though seemed to take her use of it to attack in glee. "Isn't that what we do?"

"Nah." Mina waved off the comment and clapped her hands as a thought struck her. "Hey! I should introduce Minako to your advisors! I bet they'd get along great."

"Minako?"

"My dog! She's around here somewhere. She doesn't seem to like those women either, but at least she doesn't attack them outright like I've seen some do. It was pretty funny, after I got over the horror. I've been finding lots of things funny lately..."

Mina sat down next to Makoto and the two held hands, drawing strength from the other's presence. They had been tossed straight into a fire and come out changed, Makoto more so. The Princess of Jupiter had always been like a lone wolf before meeting her fellow senshi but adapted to the group easily. She belonged with them and they were her pack. Her best friends.

Then she lost them in enemy territory and met a new group of allies that didn't squirm or have second thoughts when a throat needed to be torn out. The direct approach.

Light gold colored eyes watched carefully as men argued in the distance and began packing up. "Where are we going?"

"The Farm. Or the Black Tower. The name is fairly interchangeable. James said he has to ask about getting a small house for us so I can have a place to stay and maybe if you want-"

"Wait! Wait. Mina? James? He's the guy you think is cute right? The one that rescued you, Artemis said. Why would you be getting a house?" There was an underlying edge to the brunette's voice that promised pain. Blue eyes blinked in confusion for a moment before the talkative blonde waved her hands in alarm.

"No! Not like that! We want to get married, and if I'm his wife we'll need a house. The men are rather nice, here." She shot Makoto a knowing look. "Don't act like you haven't had a few thoughts, hmm?"

Caught by surprise, Makoto blushed and turned away. Her hands idly worked through the wolf's fur while she tried to formulate an answer. Runner's incoming dialogue didn't help matters. _A strong mate would be good for you. Make some strong pups; it's passed down through the dam anyway._

"Eh?! That's crazy. I-I-I don't have time for relationships, besides. When we go home what will you do? Are you going to bring him with you?" _I'm too young for pups!_

"My point exactly." Artemis's white feline figure slipped between them and he spoke hardly moving his mouth. From an outsiders perspective he was merely licking his mistress in a plea for attention. "V-babe, I love you but there are so many things that can go wrong and we still need to find the others."

The girl crossed her arms under her chest, muttering. "True love conquers all, and I know true love. I'm the senshi of it!" The blonde stood and brushed off her skirt. "Well, were leaving in a few hours. The Asha'man are going to make a portal."

"Portal?"

"Yeah. James said it's like cutting a hole in space and two ends and joining them with a pipe. Or something. Ami would probably be able to explain it better."

Makoto grunted and stood to receive a hug and whispered, 'it's going to be okay, we'll find them'. She smiled at her friend and turned to get a break from all the stares. Mina was most likely going to find her new fiancé to find out what they should do.

"Do you know what they did with... her?" She asked her lupine companion.

_Not sure, but we think she was taken to the 'black tower' as the two legs call it. _There was a wave of amusement. _Bright Root certainly will not be forgotten by the lightening wielder._

_Are we being followed?_

_No._ A new presence entered the conversation and Makoto fought the urge to look up. Flying Rain was balanced delicately above them and she didn't want to give away his position. Mina had found it hilarious when the wolf landed had landed before her. _Wait. One of the fire-walkers is watching._

Makoto channeled energy into her nose, enhancing her already superior senses, and sniffed. Without a wind it was hard to make out but she could smell a faint trace of beer and ash. The individual scent of the person was disguised amid the various other scents but Makoto could make an educated guess. _He's no problem. I think he's just curious why I have pack._

_That's silly._ Runner thought as she leapt over a small bush and scouted out the path. _Everyone should have pack. Not having pack is the odd thing._

Makoto sighed in contentment as the forest soaked into her bones like butter. She was safe, not physically, but there was a mental stability in the wood and plants that comforted her. _We're almost there._

The wolves had found it odd, but understood that humans had nonsense customs. They also understood the principal of mourning and so circled around the small clearing guarding her back. She would have invited Mina, but the girl hadn't known Rakka. Wouldn't be able to really understand.

With a surge of magic and a single arch of electricity Sailor Jupiter stood strong in the clearing. She dropped a large round stone on the ground, a single name carved into it. The wolves began to mourn with her, soft howls that slows rose in volume until they echoed past the trees and over the distant battlefield.

_Rakka._

_Two tails._

_Pack-mate._

_We will not forget your strength. May you enjoy your time in the wolf-dream. _

Jupiter fell to her knees and gripped the soil, tears watering the ground. _We mourn once, and then move on._

She was going to mourn for all she was worth. She was going to honor all the captured _damane_ that had fallen. A howl ripped from her throat in perfect synchronization with the rest of the pack, and as if answer flowers sprouted from the soil pushing up around the dropped stone.

Their watcher gasped at the display of raw unfocused power, but Makoto blocked them out. For the moment she was all wolf, Bright Root, and she was connected with the wolves and the forest in her melancholy.

_We will find Young Bull._

END.

Next time: Some people find out why it's not a good idea to threaten little girls. Especially if the little girl can wipe out a city.


	32. Saturn Act V

**Time of the Senshi**

**A/N- Well, what can I say. Vacation! I now have a month of relaxation to muse about fanfics! Yay! And I've been reading **_**Petshop of Horrors.**_** Pretty cool. A-kon was pretty awesome. Loved the movie **_**Red Victoria**_** that they showed. Everyone should watch it! Best lines: "I'm a necrophilliac!" "Dude, it's not like your banging her… oh my god!" This was said in reference to the zombie woman Victoria. Anyway, on with the show!**

**Saturn Act V**

Hotaru stepped out of the triangle shaped home that had become her temporary base, one arm filled with her new son. The kid was of similar build to her, and the princess knew he would be a lady killer when he grew up. His slim body was easy to handle.

The girl had donned a pair of the now deceased and eaten woman's boots and trekked around the encampment. Violet eyes went skyward searching for her friends. A raven turned at her summons and approached. The dark creatures around her watched in amazement. She was their goddess. Only the Dark One had been able to control the birds…

"What news?"

The dark head bobbed, pale eyes darkening to royal purple as the connection was made. "_There are a few scouts that have seen us, human and alliance. We could not spy on the human nests without risking death, but an alliance is breaking in factions."_

"Factions?" She questioned, eyes narrowing. Lighto reached for a glass bottle that had been found and filled with milk. Hotaru's features softened as she cooed to the small child. "Explain."

Before the bird could reply a Myrddraal answered for it. The assassin creature bowed politely. "Not all welcome your coming, Great Mistress. Some even deny it." _Fools!_ Krawish felt his emotions boil at the thought of the unbelievers. He could feel his goddess power calm, an unusual reaction.

"What are they planning?" Hotaru whispered the question as she hugged the toddler closer.

"My sources are not the best, regrettably, but Thipka is moving his forces on us. I believe he is trying to gain the assistance of the others to destroy us." If he had been human, and subject to such bursts, he might have pulled his sword and dared anyone to try it. He may have even challenged his fellow Myrddraal to a duel. But he wasn't . He waited for her response.

Hotaru felt her lips curl up in dark amusement. She hadn't tried to get them on her side, but it was better with her than out their killing people willy-nilly. She moved Lighto to her other arm and began walking through her camp. What should she do? Something would have to be done about this, Thipka? _Their names are so harsh…when is that messenger going to get back?_

As if answering her thought the shadow of a weapons rack she had been passing boiled and buldged, depositing a disarrayed and bleeding Myrddraal in her path.

The eyeless stood, arm hanging limply at his side, and bowed. "Great Mistress."

Hotaru handed off Lighto to Krawish and bit back laughter as he held the babe away from his body as if it were filled with disease. The girl leaned over and gripped the wounded Myrddraal's arm. Something had sliced clean to the bone. "I take it my missive was not received well."

"It was not. I managed to deliver it but the hu- the shienarians seemed to take it as an insult. I doubt they've read it." Feeling as if he failed, the Myrddraal drew back his hood to expose his head and neck waiting for death.

Rolling her eyes, Hotaru's hands glowed as she healed the cut. It was almost too easy, now that she had food in her. "Not your fault. Can't help it if they're too closed minded and stubborn to see reason." _Ami-chan used to tell stories of how there would be brief cease fires with the negaverse to arrange duels. If these people won't even consider talking… I'll just have to make them consider it._

A raven, different from the one before, came down fluttering in a panic. Hotaru grinned viciously and called on her birthright. A haze of deep violet light and she was once again Sailor Saturn, harbinger of Death and Destruction. "Krawish, put Lighto in bed. Then meet me by the tree."

The Myrddraal nodded and dropped into the shadows with the child. "Great Misstress?" Asked the now healed eyeless.

Hotaru smiled and headed for the tree. Her timing had to be perfect. "It appears there is a force heading for us, planning to attack. It consists of your own kind and trollocs. There is another, smaller force, of humans that has been watching us."

The look on the slight girls face was frightening and it sent a thrill of excitement through the surrounding Trollocs and Myrddraal.

* * *

Ben watched the small farm from a distance with his scouts. What they were seeing made no sense! Trollocs didn't just set up camp out in the open. It was as if they were asking to be found! _There's also that girl John's caught sight of, or so he claims. Dark friend? _

"Captain!"

Ben turned to see one of his men ride up, his horse covered in sweat. The poor thing looked like it was going to die. "Morkai?"

"In the blight –pant- movement –pant- heading this way." The brunette slid of the animal and Ben got to see a series of cuts that had in all probability come from arrows. "It's big. We won't be able to take them."

"Blood and ashes!" He hit the ground with a fist in anger, teeth clenched. "They must be coming to hook up with this group. We'll have to head back and-"

"Actually, sir, I don't think so. I'm not fluent, so I can't be positive, but I think I heard them talking about how they were going to kill these ones."

"Come again." Ben spoke slowly, his voice dead serious. Around him those few on break listened in.

Morkai swallowed a sip from an offered canteen of water gratefully before replying. "These strange ones, they don't follow the Dark One. It's got the others riled up."

"And so you got closer, and got spotted?"

He blushed and nodded. "Apparently they follow a girl, and the other shadow spawn don't like it."

In a moment of deja-vu another of his man ran up. "Ah, Captain, they're on the move. You should see this."

* * *

Sailor Saturn rode on a large black horse toward the foul smelling forest, none too upset for what she was about to do. A miniscule nod from her first –she couldn't think of anything else to call his position- and she knew that the humans were watching. _Well. I hope they enjoy the show._

Power hummed in her veins. It was so easy in this strange land, so simple to reach out and touch it, to control it. There was hardly any effort. Back home an attack was activated and let loose, here it could be controled to different levels so easily!

The horse tittered in unease from being so close to the trollocs, but she calmed it with a pat. Oh yes, it would be fun.

"Foul sorceress! Thipka demands your surrender!" A grotesque and scarred tolloc yelled out from the cover of the warped trees.

"They must have moved non-stop to get here so fast. Must have been tiring." The princess murmered. _Many of them would die from exhaustion trying to fight my forces before their sheer numbers beat us._ "They are hiding just beyond the tree's, correct?"

A few of the tollocs with better eyesight nodded, though it was Krawish from whom she sought confirmation. Saturn dismounted gracefully and twirled the weapon in hands. Using a bit of magic she amplified her voice. "I don't like being called foul, and I don't like being ordered around. If your leader would like to talk I can assure him no harm will befall any of you."

The laugh was like that of a hyena. "Never witch! We will slaughter you all! Traitors!"

"Is that so?" Hotaru whispered and raised her glaive while altering slightly the move that once could have killed her. It was almsot too easy. "SATURN GLAIVE SURPRISE!"

White light tinged with purple blasted from the tip of her blades as she brought it down. There was a moment of utter silence as her attack ate away at everything before it, and then there was screaming. A section of the forest as big a mid-sized city was gone and with it the army that had occupied it.

Hotaru gestured with a gloved hand and her troops charged forward to take out the weak, remaining enemy. She turned her lavender eyes to a hill in the distance, smile still on her lips.

* * *

Ben sat shaking in the dry grass; his seeing glass rolled off to the side. "Light! Did you see that?! Light!" They would have to tell the king.

END.

A/N- Next episode! Usagi wakes up and recieves a modest proposal. No, no baby eating.


	33. Moon Act V

**Time of the Senshi**

**Moon Act V**

It is in dreams that the subconscious thrives. Everything a person won't think, or is too afraid to admit, about themselves and others comes to the fore-front in sleep. Most of these dreams flit away upon waking, others leave lasting impressions. Premonitions. A select few individuals will receive/send messages during their sleep that can be as exact as 'go get some milk before you come over, okay'.

Usagi was not one of those people, but nevertheless her dreams could bear amazing insight that her average waking self would not. After expending near fatal amounts of power her mind was drifting on a cushion of memories while trying to heal from the stress.

"Mom?" Usagi asked as she floated over a field of cotton-candy clouds. She couldn't remember the last time she dreamed of normal things, every day objects not related to the Moon Kingdom or the Senshi.

The lavender haired woman turned around, a sad smile on her face. "Usagi-chan, when are you coming home?"

"I, uh, I don't know." The bubble headed queen answered. She couldn't take the acusing look her mom was giving her. "School is kinda hard. I have to study a lot."

Ikuko held out her hand and an ice-cream cone appeared. She made a scooping motion with the other and a double scoop of vanilla filled the waffle cone. "Please, dear. Don't humor me." Usagi took the ice-cream and licked it; watching her mother carefully. "All these years, and you thought I didn't notice? There's not much a young girl can hide from her mother."

"You knew…?"

"Ah, I guessed. Only in middle school and you kept sleeping in, sure you have always been a late sleeper but never so bad as it that. Then the bruises and dirty clothes. It wasn't hard to put the strings together." The homemaker frowned and rested her hands on Usagi's shoulders. "I worry about you, daughter. I love you. It hurts me to not know… to be aware but unable to do anything. Come home Usagi-chan."

Tears pricked at Usagi's eyes. It wasn't a physical pain. "Mommy... I'm sorry." The blonde lowered her head and her nose dipped into the ice-cream. Ikuko wiped it with a hanker-chief. "I want to come home…"

"But you have your duties, my beloved daughter!"

Usagi whipped her head around to see the platinum haired goddess that was Queen Serenity, her former past life's mother. "Mother…"

The woman smiled warmly and stepped forward, Ikuko tensed. "Yes, love. I'm here to help and guide you. You have a destiny, and a duty to guide the world on the path to peace."

The lavender haired woman suddenly grabbed her daughter in a tight hug while staring coldly at the other figure. "Follow your heart, Usagi-chan."

"Serena." The other whispered lightly, comfortable in her position.

"You are dead." Ikuko muttered angrily. "Let me have my daughter."

"She has a greater destiny."

Usagi clutched her mothers apron, worried. Why did they have to fight! Sure she respected Serenity, but Ikuko was the one she remembered patching her cuts and kissing her tears away. When she first found out she was Sailor Moon, she would complain about how much she wanted to be a normal girl. She was anything but. "I'm sorry, Momma. I'm a Queen now."

She pushed away from her mother, and ignored the beckoning motion from the other. "I'll come home as soon as I can, promise."

The world faded to white.

* * *

"…another unfamiliar ceiling…" Usagi muttered around a dry mouth as she woke up. The taste of vanilla remained on her tongue, but she couldn't quite remember her dream. _Well, if it had ice-cream it must have been good._

She stretched and was pleased to find out she was on silk sheets, or at least something similar. Then a flashback of the Black Moon kingdom breezed through her mind as well as the kidnapping. _I hope no one is going to try to marry me._ Stealthily she slid out of bed and hit the floor.

"Coooold!" Usagi hissed and pulled her legs back in the bed. She peaked around the room, noting the finery. "Guy must be rich, now where are the slippers?"

The door opened allowing a maid, dressed in near solid black, to enter. The watched in fascination as Usagi hung half out of the bed, clinging to the sheets, as looked under the bed for the needed slippers. "Lady Usagi?"

"Ack!" The great leader of the Sailor Senshi overbalanced, and fell flat on her face onto the cold stone floor. She bit back her tears and shifted, glaring at the maid that disturbed her concentration. "What?"

The maid quickly schooled her features and curtseyed. The Dragon Reborn had been most explicit in his wishes for the lady. _A woman that can bring the dead back to life. _"Would you like any help dressing, My Lady?"

_I'm not a kid! _"Just point me to the wardrobe and I'll take care of the rest."

"Of course, My Lady."

Usagi's stomach growled. She laughed nervously and sat up. "You wouldn't be able to get me something to eat, would you?"

* * *

Sakura, an android designed for battle field retrieval and first aid, paused and watched the humans move around in the city. The one with the royal blood was in the keep, most likely unconscious. The power he/she had been leaking had created a most obvious trail.

"Royal advisor is present." Tayuya, android designated for espionage and combat, reported as she landed next to her partner. "Royal carrier is known as 'Usagi'. Female."

"Did you see her?"

"Negative. Too many magic users around the keep to get close."

"Condition?"

"Estimated physically able."

The two pink haired female androids dropped into silence, and resumed their silent observance of the township. Tayuya had discovered that the biomasters of Earth were currently in a time of war, as usual, but this time they were not fighting themselves so much as the Dark.

Sakura opened a wireless link with Tayuya and they began sharing processing power to work on the problem.

"We must reach her."

"There are _aes sedai._ " Not to be trusted. "We cannot leave Usagi-sama alone with them."

Sakura sent a silent acknowledgement and the two of them leapt off the old tower they had claimed, leaving behind an unconscious body. Tayuya's form rippled as her built in ter'angrel activated and cloaked her body to blend in with the populace. Sakura did not have the disguise chip, but managed to pilfer a hooded cloak to conceal her pink hair.

* * *

Rand was smiling, a nice contrast to his typical mood, as the self proclaimed Queen of the Moon stuffed her face with gravy covered chicken and buttered greens. Usagi's personality was too open, he couldn't see her doing anything for the dark... _unless it's all an act to get my guard down. She's strong. If I gave her an opening she could take me out in a blink._

The smile melted to a blank face, which the others in the room noted with tension. Rand rarely showed his anger, but when he did… eyes slowly turned to the eating blonde. The Game of Houses kept getting more and more interesting.

"Lady Tsukino."

"Usagi." She paused while drinking down a glass of milk, they offered wine first but she shed away from it remembering her intolerance for alcohol, to correct his title for her. Her mood was a little down, and she missed her parents. Her whole family and the bastion of normalcy they represented. "I prefer Usagi, if you don't mind." She was happy to finally have something that looked nice and fit, not to mention as much food as she could eat. Rand had officially been labeled 'good' in her book.

"Alright." Rand shrugged and shot a triumphant smirk toward Cadsune, who was sitting nearby with a crystal goblet of dark wine. "I have a proposition for you, Usagi. How much do you know about saidin?"

A drop of gravy dripped down her chin as she thought, and someone snickered. Usagi used her finger to wipe it off and popped it in her mouth. "Is that a person?"

Cadsune stared at her. "How can you not know what it is?! You're a channler!"

The blonde wrinkled her nose. "Mat-sama probably told you- I'm not from around here- we call saidar magic. I don't know what saidin is."

Rand shrugged. "Saidin is the male half of, magic, and is currently tainted."

"Is that why I keep hearing stuff about madness whenever some meets Luna? Where is she anyway?" As if to answer the question Usagi began looking around the room.

"That cat is under guard until we can-"

"What?!" Usagi's hands slammed down on the table cutting off the woman's speech. She leaned over, angry. "Luna is my ROYAL ADVISOR she hasn't done ANYTHING wrong. I want her HERE to ADVISE me. NOW!"

Unruffled, and used to much worse outbursts by the most powerful man on the planet, Rand, Cadsune quirked an eyebrow. She spoke and her tone was as if she was speaking to a small child. The sailor Senshi could see the soft glow of magic around her, ready to be used. "A talking cat is unnatural. I do not know what young Mat was thinking letting it roam free, it could be reporting to a dark friend or some other minion of the Dark one."

Usagi took a breath, her instincts as a former princess alerting her to the tension in the room. For a moment Usagi the bubble head was swallowed up by the Moon. She was a princess, now the Queen. Cold blue eyes bored into the other woman ignoring everyone else.

"Please, I ask that you return my cat." Even her accent had changed to something hinting of high born and cultured.

The doors suddenly opened, and the guards stationed at them spun drawing swords. Usagi's wish had been granted, though not how anyone would have expected.

"Thank you, girls." Luna murmured happily from Sakura's shoulder. Two apathetic looking androids stood in the doorway, Tayuya held a small dagger in her hand as she watched the guards.

"Luna!" Usagi squealed and ran to the pinkettes being the only one not phased in the least by the strange hair. "Thank you!"

Rand motioned for the guards to stand down, for now. Tayuya noticed and stood at ease before kneeling to the girl. As one, the androids delivered their message. "We are Units Sakura and Tayuya from the Royal Palace. Welcome home, Usagi-sama. Your throne awaits your claim. We are here to serve."

"Is that hair natural?" An Asha'man asked curiously before being nudged by a friend.

"No. It is a synthetic fiber." Sakura replied from her spot on the floor.

Usagi let Luna hop to her shoulder and glare at the manly woman. "You can get up, you know. Who are they?"

"They're caretaker bots from the Moon Kingdom. Apparently the grounds weren't completely annihilated in the war, and they've been waiting for an heir to arrive." And just incase the Queen didn't get it. "That's you."

"So they're my robots?"

"Essentially."

"Sugoi."

At that Mat ran by, stopped, and looked in. "Ah, Rand. You wouldn't happen to know why there's a trail of unconscious people leading up from the women's guest chambers?"

Sakura suddenly looked pale. "We didn't know how to handle them, the females were holding the advisor."

"So you knocked them out?" Mat asked, appreciating her figure.

"It was the best option."

"No one is dead."

Rand smiled. Maybe she was planning to kill him. Maybe she wanted the golden lion throne. Maybe the dark one had already broken free and put them all in an insane dream. One thing was certain, she was interesting. And she idolized Mat. Most importantly she was strong in the one power. At this point, that was all that he cared about.

"If you wouldn't mind, Usagi, I require your assistance to do some cleaning…"

She turned, blue eyes on blue. "As long as I don't have to touch a rag."

Luna laughed. "Come now, My Queen, pay attention."

END.

Next time on Sailor Moon! Mina and Makoto reunite with the ice princess, AKA Ami!


	34. Mercury Act V

**Time of the Senshi**

**Mercury Act V**

Abigail didn't like him. Taim. He had a noxious aura that clawed at her senses when she wasn't looking, and acted like a innocent kitten when she was. He was obviously up to something and she told as much to Logain who seemed the most reasonable.

He just looked at her as if wondering why she would bother telling him. "He's not normal." The older woman spat, fingers picking at the course fabric of her new dress.

"Miss Abigail, there are not a whole lot of normal people here; though your concern is noted."

Aes Sedai politics had been drilled into her brain since she became accepted, and stayed there. She was too weak to advance, or at least she was weak and no one felt like pulling strings to get her the attention she had wanted. She was too old for the tests, too old to get married and have kids. The tower had stolen it all from her.

Any full sister could have thought of a hundred ways to prove her claims without giving away any real information about herself. Abigail clenched a fist, and closed her eyes. He was humoring her. _I have to tell him. _"He's dark, I can see his aura."

Now the former false dragon was curious. "That's an interesting and dangerous claim. How do I know you aren't trying to break up the tower from the inside?"

"Because I don't care about your tower, but I do care about myself and my charge. I have been able to see aura's of people sense I was six, and I can tell he's no good. He's not honest and he's manipulative." Abigail swallowed. "I've been watching Aes Sedai collect apprentices long enough to know the signs when someone is trying to build a following."

Logain leaned lazily against a wall. At least he didn't appear to be dismissing her outright. If he thought she was a liability he could order her to be _bound_ to an Asha'man like the Aes Sedai she had seen. Ami had managed to convince him it wasn't necessary.

"Can you prove this sight of yours? Lord Rand has told me about something similar."

Abigail racked her brain. She smiled wickedly. "Got any liars that need to be pointed out?"

* * *

"Two times six." Ami called out from her perch on a log. Around her were several of the children sitting on the dirt. Some counted with their fingers, others paused for a few seconds before writing the answer on the ground. "Does everyone have an answer?"

At least, this time, everyone was close. The genius sighed and pointed out to a particularly troubled student that just because twelve was a dozen did not mean that it became thirteen. Bakers dozen and dozen were different. Infinitely different.

A little girl was rocking on her heels while her apron strings made little furrows in the dirt. "Miss Ami?" The once again blue haired Senshi motioned for the girl to continue. "Why are teaching us maths and stuff? It's not like were going to need it?"

"Shut up, Carol!" Her older brother hissed.

To someone who grew up in the computer age the question was heart breaking. There was no school system set up, and half of her pupils couldn't do basic math. Less than that knew how to read. Some of the mothers found the opportunity to be interesting, but didn't expect their children to do much. It was more of a baby-sitting service to them.

Ami decided the dark and cold truth was what would be needed. "Because you're a little girl. When you grow up you will be a woman, weak. Some may think your youth makes you stupid and try to take advantage of that. Tell me, if you borrowed money and the lender charged you interest, would you be able to tell when you finished paying it off?"

Confusion set in. "Would you know when you should stop working for someone because your half of the bargain's been paid for? Will you know what is a bargain, and what is not, when you leave home and explore the world?"

Uncertainty, and in the older children, a new level of seriousness. "There are some people, some places, that set more faith in a piece of paper than a man's word. If you can't read what you signed, how do you know that it is how they say it is?"

Silence.

"Oh, Ami-chan, you're scaring the poor kids!" The woman froze a the sound of the familiar voice. Her mouth dropped open and she spun to see the speaker.

"MINA-CHAN!!" Ignoring her class for the moment the Senshi of ice acted more like their lost leader and launched herself at the blonde. "MAKO-CHAN!!" Her arms reached out to snag the brunette in a tight hug.

"Hey, ice princess, what's shaking?"

Ami sniffed her tears away. "Hi, Artemis. It's… it's really good to see you guys. Makoto, why are your eyes yellow? Are you sick?"

Makoto shook her head and glanced to the watching children. "No. I picked up a new… skill. Who are they?"

"Them? Oh. They're my students, of a sort." Her hand was still clasped in Mina's as she led them to the circle. After spending so much time apart the warrior of love and justice was almost afraid they would disappear. It was too refreshing to see people she knew, people that understood where she came from. "Everyone, these are my friends Minako Aino and Makoto Kino. Mina-chan's cat, Artemis."

"I heard it talk." A stubborn boy pointed out.

Artemis glared at him and raised a paw, each claw coming out one at a time, and shook it meaningfully. "You're just hearing things, boy-o. Like right now."

The boy gulped and excused himself. Many of the children followed his example but it was more to simply get out of the class than to get away from the odd white cat.

"Where have you two been!" Ami asked.

"On the front line." Mina made guns with her fingers and little 'pew pew zap!' noises. "We both had been held by the," she turned up her nose like she smelled something bad. "Seanchan." Makoto growled. "But then the Asha'man and the Lord Dragon's forces came in and got us. I'm going to marry one of them!"

Somehow Ami didn't doubt it, though Makoto not participating so much in the man hunting was unusual. _Maybe she just hasn't seen anyone resembling her old boyfriend?_ "Oh really?"

"Hai! His name's James and he's really good at throwing fire balls." Mina's eyes went glassy as the fantasy filled her head. "Can you imagine how romantic an evening could be? I'll make the dinner, a little dancing, and he'll carry me up the stairs. Each candle we pass will light up, bathing the room in a soft glow and-"

"Minako! There are children present!" Ami was bright red with embarrassment.

The blonde Senshi of love stuck out her tongue. "Opps. Sorry kids."

The remaining girls groaned and the boys, it was hard to tell what they were thinking. Most likely something along the lines of: _so that's what girls like._ The villages dogs ran by chasing a woman. There was a collective blink.

"That was different."

"Mistress Mizuno?" A Solider walked into the area, head still turned to look after the running animals. The bluette waved. "Lord Logain wants you. He's putting together a group to find where the Lord Dragon is." The smile widened.

It was hard to determine the exact feelings of the Asha'man recruits toward the Dragon Reborn. Some hated him but grudgingly respected him. His constant comings and goings, disappearances and challenging of the Aes Sedai power seemed to amuse most. Ami's mind clicked back to place a name to the face. "Richard, right?"

If possible his grin expanded even further. "Yeah. Are these your friends? They came in when the front group came back?"

"Yeah." Ami grabbed both her friends hands and pulled them forward. To the remaining kids she called, "Class dismissed. Mina-chan, Mako-chan, let's go see what Logain wants."

"Wait up!" Artemis raced forward.

Richard watched, his grin remained. He was far too deep into the madness to ever recover, but he could differentiate between reality and fantasy. Most of what he saw he ignored, and therefore functioned just fine.

He liked the brunette's eyes, though.

END.

Not sure yet which Character gets the spotlight next, though if you can tell the V Act's are it for this part. When they finish the story will be very close to complete. Laters!


	35. Mars Act V

**Time of the Senshi**

**A/N- There are many different aiel warrior societies, but not all are explained in RJ's books. For this fanfic Knife Hands will be considered something like the assassins of the Aiel world. They specialize in closed-quarters knife fighting, and are the preferred escort for those who do not fight themselves going into precarious situations.**

**Mars Act V**

Rei stepped back from her mirror and examined her outfit. She wore clothing cut in the traditional Aiel style, but the colors were wrong. Instead of blending into the background she stood out and part of her found satisfaction in the bright red fabric. She didn't need to hide; she was strong enough to handle anything they threw at her.

Gold bracelets clinked on her wrists as the fire maiden ran a hand through her hair one last time before pulling up the red and white head wrap. She was nervous, but it wasn't because of the soon-to-be meeting with Ayabara. It was her lack of worry about it that was nagging her. Where was the stage fright; the what-if's of what went wrong. Rei Hino could very well be the reason behind a war, and yet it didn't bother her in the least.

It was if she was born it; every fiber of her being longed to waltz into the meeting tent as if she owned it and lay down her terms.

Rei took a deep breath, felt the icy air warm in her lungs, and exhaled. She needed to be calm and collected. Strange desires had been popping up recently, and it confused her. It was almost as if she wanted to lead her people into battle. _But they've been through so much. They're lost. They don't know what to do, and war is all they've known. It would be so easy..._ The wise women would not approve. Even if they were just as much adrift as the others, they at least had oars.

"Rei Hino." The voice spoke in a monotonous drawl, one of the older non-magic using wise women stood in the entrance. Her eyes took in Rei's dress and showed strange approval. "You have embraced the Aiel life... perhaps you can show us the way." The wise woman shivered and blinked as if wondering at the words she had just spoken.

Rei didn't reply but instead followed her out of the tent and through the camp. As they went they gathered a small retinue of wise women and soliders. Occasionally Rei saw a foreign gai'shain bow to their party as they passed. Rei carried herself with the confidence befitting a queen. "Do you think they have any particular demands I should be aware of?"

A snort. "One is eager to dance, he wishes his female back, but Perrin Ayabara will deal."

"Of course he wants his female as well, but he shows patience."

"They were surprised to hear you defeated Sevanna in combat," there was a pause Rei had come to recognize as distaste. "We believe that were going to deal with that false prohept."

The false prophet was a hypocrite and delusional, if not possessed by some demon, the Aiel believed. Snow had begun to fall again, drifting through the skeletal trees like a mist. The small group arrived at the edge of the cover, seemingly alone if not for the hundred or so aiel hidden around the area. Across the abandoned farm field the representatives of the other waited. "Beware, Rei Hino, two... male channlers... are with them."

Rei walked out with a wisewoman and a Knife Hand to meet the other side. She was immediately struck by Perrin's eyes. Not only were they gold, unusual even in her native Japan, but the solemity that was reflected in them. He was older than his age suggested. Rei gave a polite smile and bow. "Perrin Ayabara, I do not believe we have been introduced."

The group behind him looked shocked, Rei's hearing caught a faint 'seanchan'. Perrin nodded in greeting. "You would be the Shaido's new chief-of-chiefs?"

"Yes. I killed Sevanna and took the title, Rei Hino. If we could talk in a somewhat more comfortable place?"

"We have a tent set up, if you would like...

* * *

Rei declined the offered wine, she didn't think they would try to poison her, but better safe than sorry. "We are willing to release the gai'shain Falie, Alliandre, and Maighdin, they weren't supposed to be taken anyway." Rei mused, and thought back to the problem. "There is another, Galina I think her name is." She frowned. "I don't know what to do with her, she's always scheming and I don't trust her. If wasn't against my ethics I'd have her strung out and executed."

Perrin's eyes were hard were he sat, not wishing to antagonize the new Shaido leader lest Falie be harmed, but not wanting to see a woman slaughtered.

"Galina?" A woman in the back asked, sitting up.

"Yes. She's a ma- channler. She's a problem."

"Why can't you kill her as you did Sevanna?" One of the black coats asked curiously. He didn't see any problem with killing troublesome Aes Sedai.

"Can you imagine the smell?" Rei snapped her fingers and a flame appeared. _There. Now they know just what I can do. _"I'd rather not. I simply wish to head back the way we came, without pillaging, to reach our people. You understand there were some... mistakes... made before I arrived."

"Wetlanders don't trust Aiel, you'll we require an escort if you plan to get anywhere without confrontation." Perrin commented. Translation: We don't trust you. I want my wife. Give.

"Understandable. But there's something I want," Rei leaned over the table. "I need an audience with your, Dragon Reborn? Yes. That's what you call him."

"You want to see Rand?"

"I have reason to believe he knows where-" Rei stopped. The hair stood up on her arms. "_Kami."_

As one all channlers in the room turned to the wall, staring at an unseen glow. Power thrummed in the east, power that carried with a purifying white fire. Rei's mouth went dry. She recognized the feeling. _Usagi!_

* * *

In a place forgotten by most, lost to time, a low rumble grew into a dull roar. The plans of decades were ripped to shreds. His time was coming, and he would be free to rule once again.

END.


	36. Venus Act V

**Time of the Senshi**

**A/N- I don't actually remember which Asha'man are bonded to who. I take fanfic author license with the groupings.**

**Venus Act V**

The Senshi of Venus rubbed her arms to comfort herself and scanned the area. No movement, yet, but the 'driods had already said so. She hoped they were telling the truth but after watching so many futuristic shows where the computers go crazy she had her doubts. The warrior of love and justice sat on the ground and checked on her queen, Usagi was transformed into her 'princess' persona and getting ready to draw on some major power, and felt the hesitant threads of magic fall on her. _I guess. But if they try to cut me off I'm going to give them a for-what!_

"Hey pretty girl. What's shaking?" Artemis asked as he sauntered up from where he had been conferring with Luna. The two moon cats decided that cleansing evil taint on the 'father mana' was priority. First of all it would win them points with the ruling body of the world. Second, the faster it could be fixed the less likely any of the senshi would suffer ill affects.

"Waiting." Venus sighed and fingered her love-me-chain. She'd have to leave her dog and boyfriend behind, for different reasons, and was feeling a little depressed. She pillowed her arms behind her head and rested while staring at the sky. It was gray. "I thought this was going to be interesting, with attacks and stuff, but there's nothing happening."

"Which is a good thing, Mina." Artemis shook and turned to stare at the two people about to change the world. "But I doubt it will remain quiet for long. You need to join your group, I'll be with Mercury, Tayuya, and Sakura."

"Right. Okay." The blonde warrior of love jumped up and pumped her fist in the air. "Let's do this!"

"You are, enthusiastic." The lone Asha'man of her group commented. He was old, older than her and the Aes Sedai, so command had been passed to him. They had tested out linking compatibility before leaving for their current location, a hilltop near a nexus of dark energy, and learned something that disturbed the women channlers though the men took it in stride. For the men, whose whole world was coming apart and being put back together on a daily basis, they took the news in stride. The senshi, excluding Moon, drew their power from a _combined_ source of one power.

Between them Jupiter's brand of magic was most Saidin heavy and Venus was the least next to Moon. Ami postulated that if this mixing was true with all Senshi, then the trend likely continued and one of them would draw solely from Saidin, and wondered who it was. Usagi guessed Rei since she was 'angry and stubborn like a guy.'

"Well, I'm protecting my friend-" She stopped as the energy rippled over them. It was like a tidal wave of fire, she raised her arm to block imagined light, but then the soothing energy of Usagi mixed in and took most of the bite out of if. Venus walked with Damer and his Aes Sedai bonded to where the rest of the group waited for Cadsuane's orders under a shield. _Hotaru-chan could do better._

From the protection of the shield, Venus watched in awe as the amount of power Usagi channeled increased to Crisis levels. Blue lightning spun around the two human forms and they were soon swallowed up by light from the energy they focused. Rand was using a small man shaped ter'angrel, and he had offered the female version for Usagi's use, but she preferred the Silver Crystal. That action alone nearly cost them their alliance, Rand was a suspicious sort, but the chance to save the female access key and the promise of detailed enemy information pushed them forward. If Usagi could heal at the scale they'd seen with the crystal, she probably had a better chance of surviving than anyone else.

No matter how many times she saw it, Venus stood in awe as her friend and Queen surpassed their expectations.

"Aino!" Someone shouted to bring her out of her own mind, and the blonde noticed that Jupiter's group had left, as well as Kumira's. Venus jumped.

"Sorry." She left with her group to troop through the underbrush, and as she walked felt old solider training kick in. Despite how they acted in civilian lives they were, deep down in their souls, senshi; soldiers. Venus listened and walked carefully, only her groups leader Damer surpassed her in stealth. The Aes Sedai with them could have done better but her skirts still made obvious rustles.

Cadsuane had sent them off in search of a channler, most likely a bad guy as they would have had to use a gateway to reach their location and it wasn't common knowledge. For the senshi, they were reminded of their first foes, Queen Beryl and her Dark Generals, and the portals they made. It had certainly brought up several questions.

Venus unclipped her belt and held it loosely in one hand. While Damer was the one in control of their linked magic, she could do very little with her own, but her chain was set apart. The Aes Sedai said it was Ter'angrel. _I'll be ready._

They broke through the tree cover into a small field. The grass was dry and dead, a tree had fallen over within the past few years, and something was walking toward them. They slowed only enough to close ranks. Damer, the gentleman that he was, quietly spoke. "Mistress Aino, does that woman look familiar to you?"

Mina narrowed her eyes out of habit, but once she locked on to the woman in question her senshi abilities took over. The woman flowing dress with neckline that made the warrior of Venus blush. She'd never seen her before, but the hair on her arms stood up in warning. "No."

He glanced at her and nodded. "She's channeling pure _saidin_." And with that the old man threw out his arm and launched a flurry of cutting winds at the unknown woman.

The woman raised her arms and Venus felt the counter spell, invisible to the naked eye, rock her consciousness. She'd never really thought about the differences between power sources but now that she was looking for it... she still couldn't find it. It was like cupping one's hands in front of your face and listening for the echo. Barely perceptible, until the stakes were raised.

Fireballs flew through the air streaked with gold to impact everything but their target. Her blood pumped through her veins and she began twirling her love-me-chain. "Get down girl!" Beldeine shouted as she ducked behind the shelter of a tree.

Venus ducked to join her. The Aes Sedai had reached into the small bag at her hip to pull out small red sticks. "Are those fireworks?" Mina asked with incredulity. It was an odd place to celebrate, odd time too, and she felt her insides _squish_ as more power was drawn. It felt almost like Damer, who set off what felt like a tiny earthquake, was trying to draw more Saidin through her than she normally did. She felt sick.

"Correct. The noise should make a good distraction if it's close enough. How good are you with flint and steel?"

Mina took a breath to calm her stomach. She decided if she ever linked with James she'd have to give him clear instructions on just how much she could comfortably handle. "I prefer a lighter." She flicked her wrist and demonstrated it's use. With a quick exchange of instructions the witches parted.

It was fairly difficult to miss a blonde girl wearing orange and white in a forest, especially if she's crossing a field, but considering the debris and smoke in the air it would make sense if she was. Venus whistled, a signal to alert Damer that she was moving, and weaved through the battle zone with the experience years of dodging energy blasts and youma body parts had given her. She swung her chain around and let it fly.

The enchanted metal zipped through the air only to be stopped by a last minute shield of earth and fire. The woman was sweating and Venus could guess that she was preparing to make a retreat, when the fireworks went off in succession. The sound created by the poppers sounded similar to gunshots and their target dodged backwards just as Mina broke out of the link. Filled with magic she sent it down through chain to raise it up and control it with an even finer skill than before. Glowing, the love-me-chain snaked around obstacles and latched onto the green eyed woman.

The captured woman barked out an oath in an unknown language as the metal burned into her skin and Damer wove the most complex shield he could think of.

Beldeine crept out from the brush with a branch and broke it over the immobile woman's head.

Venus looked down at their prisoner, could hear the familiar sounds of battle, and hoped her friends were doing okay.

* * *

In the ancient abandoned city of Shadar Logoth light penetrated depths long resigned to the darkness. Power washed through the streets and pressed agaisnt the evil. In response the darkness rose up and began eating at the light, abosorbing it and growing in strength, but a new evil appeared. The taint was older than Shadar Logoth and born from a source of hatred stronger. The two forces fought as the light fed one side, and the taint flowed to boost the other. The two forces fought until one triumphed.

But light continued unabated, and the winning evil found it could not absorb any more. It was like oil, and the light water. For miles around a gigantic dark dome could be seen enveloping the old ruins. It grew and grew, was stretched thin, and light could be found breaking through the darkness.

_Are you trying to tear me apart??!!_

Hurricane force winds blasted from the city. All that could be seen in the area once known as Shadar Logoth was a dense thousand-year-old forest that would make any Ogier proud.

END.


	37. Pluto Act V

**Time of the Senshi**

**A/N- And so with this chapter ends the individual segments. We have one chapter left, plus an epiloge. Woot woot!**

**Pluto Act V**

"They gave you a chance to leave." Mir said coolly to her perpetual sparring partner. Lanfear, renamed Night by the fox council, washed dishes without comment. The silence irritated Moiraine more than she cared to admit but she wouldn't show it. She would die before she gave a forsaken the satisfaction of upsetting her. "Why did you not take it?"

Lanfear gave her a small smile. It was beautiful on her lips and the blue had to admit that she was a creature any man would have difficulty denying. It was a good thing she'd pushed her through the gate. "Do you know what they planned to do to me, in exchange for freedom?"

Moiraine said nothing; she dried a plate and reached for the next.

"They were going to still me." The legendary Aes Sedai composure broke. "They aren't murders, at least they cannot kill in this world, but they can break your connection to the source. Of course then I would probably die." The dark beauty sighed wistfully. "So many did, so they would have then remade the connection. Weaker. I would never have been as strong as I am now."

"You cannot channel without their permission."

"I know." Lanfear finished her work and reached down her dress to pull out a small key. She kissed it and put it back. "But you should know, Mir, that there are loopholes to every rule. If you can find them." She laughed.

Pluto crouched in the courtyard of the strange place. It was filled with all kinds of growing things but they were washed out and pale from the artificial sun that illuminated the world at all times. Blood pounded in her brain creating a massive headache as her fingers scrabbled at the ground. The dirt broke slowly, but brake it did. Once she had a hole she dropped the seed from her dreams in.

It had been waiting so long for this chance.

She had felt the strength and love of her Queen through the shield of the tower. She now understood the cryptic lines of the prophecy. They were getting out. "Tell me, can you sing?"

Lanfear moved toward her, offered a curtsey of deferment, and answered. "I can, very well. May I ask why?"

Pluto stamped the dirt down on the spot and cut her finger so a small amount of blood would water it. "When I arrived here they asked several things, but they forgot something important. Humans don't need a tool to make music."

Lanfear's eyes sparkled in understanding. Pluto pointed her staff at the disturbed dirt and opened her mouth. The words didn't matter; the sound did. The power of her planet poured out, and a green sprout emerged from the packed earth. The key around Lanfear's neck glowed in response and the forsaken woman cupped it in her hands allowing the power to follow its own course through her.

She joined her new teacher in song and Setsuna felt the tears come to her eyes as emotion raged. She wasn't even sure what she was crying about. _For the soldiers that fell. That will fall. For all the misunderstandings that have brought us to this time. For the sun. For the moon. For the stars. I am the Warrior of Pluto, and I cry to the fates. I cry warning. We will break this cycle._

The walls around them cracked. The bell rang in warning.

* * *

_Mercury, Aqua Rapsody! _The Solider of Ice and Logic thrummed the strings of her harp. At various points around the old tower of

* * *

The sprout continued to grow unabated and the senshi and her apprentice retreated to a stable archway. The world was shaking. An automaton worker fell from a higher floor and shattered in front of them. Pluto couldn't get the smile of relief to leave her lips as the earth before them cracked and the bells tolled with the danger.

Lanfear stood at her side clutching the key as if it was some sort of security blanket. "Mistress?" Both of them could hear the sharp chimes echoing throughout the little worldlet.

* * *

_Mars! Fire, surround!_ Summoned fireballs spread out and surrounded the target, burning with a mystical flame, and slammed into the gleaming walls.

* * *

For the first time Setsuna saw one of the foxes outside of their council chamber. Gone was the apathetic cold mask. Energy crackled around the elfin creature's robes as he ran down the steps. "Was it you? Did you bring instruments into this place?!"

The Senshi of Pluto leaned against her staff and turned to the ever growing tree. The fox demi-god followed her gaze, eyes wide in surprise. "That's... not possible..."

* * *

_It's just like in the game!_ A little boy cried in glee as he watched iron beams rise up and strike at the vibrating building. Stone rippled.

* * *

The tree was growing far faster than Setsuna had anticipated. She was forced back into the white washed walls, now yellowing and warping from and outside force. She recognized the signs of decay as time affirmed its grip on the tower. The foxes were laughing as they danced around in their flowing robes. There was a practiced chaos to their movements; they had waited for this day.

Some would die as time finally caught up to them; some would become more powerful than they imagined; some would forget. They didn't care. Freedom was knocking.

"We were all prisoners, one way or another." Lanfear commented in a moment of insight. The Aes Sedai joined them and watched. The walls were cracking. The artificial sun was failing allowing real light to stream in.

Pluto smirked. _I can't let the My Lady do all the work. _"Lanfear, pay attention." The woman tore her eyes from the sight of their celebrating captors. "Feel this. Pluto: Deadly Scream."

The energy ball evaporated the wall, and the hole grew as now fragile stone turned to dust.

Pluto ran from the collapsing tower with the two other women hot on her heels. She knew the small army would be there, and as her party reached them she gave her title: Senshi of Pluto. They accepted the credentials and she soon found herself reunited with the rest of the scouts, all but one.

"Where's Saturn?" She asked, worried for her adopted daughter.

Mina opened her mouth to reply, but her answer was lost as the Dragon Reborn noticed the white gowned woman with her. "Moiraine? Lanfear?!"

Lanfear stared. Her eyes tightened and Pluto knew this was her test. If she passed, so much the better, if she failed... "I love Lews Therin Telamon with all my heart. You are not him." She turned and glided off to stew, men braking ranks in fear of a Forsaken, but it was Usagi who called their attention.

The tower that had been a mysterious landmark for so long was turning to dust. In its place a massive tree stood.

"I-it's Avendesora!"

Pluto watched in amusement as her princess, with a bit more silver in her hair than the last time she saw her, chewed on a bit of her pigtail and whispered, "What's with all the trees?"

END.

Yes, Usa-chan, what is with all the trees growing up? Well, Usagi and Hotaru have the unique ability to use either pure Saidin or Pure Saidar, but they cannot use them together unlike the other scouts. As you may have guessed it is harder for Usagi to use Saidin and so she naturally gravatates to Saidar. Hotaru on the other hand is aligned to Saidin, though she does dabble with the other power on occasion, the silence galive surprise attack utilizes Saidin.

The foxes thought the tree was impossible because there were no seeds of Avendesora to their knowledge, only cuttings for transplant.


End file.
